A Crazy Cahill Reunion
by amianfreak19
Summary: The cluehunters are gathering at the Cahill mansion for a reunion. What will happen? Ultimate chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. This is my second fanfic on here. I hope I write this story well! Feel free to give me some tips! *This is in no way related to WolfStorm102's story "A Crazy Cahill Christmas Eve (Ooo…..Alliteration)" on the MB!* This story takes place the summer after the clue hunt ended.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Evan, do the disclaimer.**

**Evan: Why? I'm not even in this story!**

**Me: I don't care. Do the disclaimer. Or else…*pulls out a Zac Efron poster and a marker* Hmmm… what should I do first? Draw a mustache…? **

**Evan: NO! Anything but my Zac Efron poster!**

**Me: Do the disclaimer!**

**Evan: amianfreak19 does not own The 39 Clues or Cheez-It slogans. Give me back my Zac Efron poster!*rips the poster out of my hands and hugs it to his chest***

**Me: Okay….On with the story!**

**~Megan~**

_Oh, gosh, _Amy thought. _This is going to be a disaster. Why did I ever agree to this?_

Amy was sitting in a chair on the brick patio of her large mansion. It was a beautiful summer day in Attleboro, Massachusetts. Fiske said that it was supposed to be a wonderful day. He also said that a reunion would be a great idea.

Bad. Awful. _Horrible_ _idea._

All the Cahills from the clue hunt would be gathering at the mansion for a reunion. What could go wrong?

Everything could go wrong. _This _was the _Cahills._ All of the clue hunters in one place?

Ultimate chaos.

And Amy and Dan had agreed to a reunion, which meant they had agreed to ultimate chaos.

Great. Just great.

This would be the first time the cluehunters had been in one place since the gauntlet. Fiske said that a reunion would be the second step to reuniting the whole Cahill family. But would it actually work?

Extremely unlikely.

"Hey, Amy!"

Sinead pulled up a chair next to Amy.

"Are you excited for the reunion?"

Sinead smiled.

"Of course! I get to see my brothers again!"

Sinead had been living in the guest house for awhile. Her brothers, Ned and Ted, were receiving treatment in an advanced medical facility.

Sinead and Amy had grown close since Sinead had moved in. They told each other almost everything. They had trained together. It was almost as if they were sisters. They even looked alike!

"Are you excited for the reunion, Amy?"

Amy sighed and shook her head.

"No. I can already predict what will happen. Fighting. Screaming. The shooting of dart guns. Why does our family have to be so crazy?"

Sinead laughed.

"I don't know. I guess that's just the way Cahills are."

As Amy and Sinead sat, a limo arrived. It had to be a Cahill, because Fiske sent a limo for each team from the clue hunt. The limo would pick up one team from the airport and arrive at the mansion.

Out came the stunning figures, Ian and Natalie Kabra. They looked like models, as usual.

Both Amy and Sinead stood up and walked over to the Kabras.

"Hello, Ian and Natalie!" Amy said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Hello. One second, peas—I mean, Amy," Natalie said. "NO! Take my luggage first, and _then _carry Ian's! Understand?"

The driver of the limo gulped and nodded.

"Well? Don't just stand there! Go!"

The driver quickly hurried off with the luggage.

"Now, where was I? Oh, right! I was talking to you, Amy! Wow, I'm glad that you finally got some decent clothing!"

Amy looked down at her clothing. She had tried to find something that Natalie would like.

"Thanks, Natalie!"

At that moment, Dan came running out of the mansion and tackled Natalie.

"Quick! Amy! Sinead! I have the Cobra pinned to the ground! Run while you still can!"

Natalie was trying hard to get Dan off her.

"Daniel! Get off me RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"Never!"

Amy sighed while Sinead face-palmed.

"Dan, would you please get off Natalie?" Amy asked.

This time, Dan sighed.

"Fine. As long as she stops calling me Daniel!"

Dan stood up. He held a hand to Natalie and helped her get up.

Natalie started to brush herself off.

"Next time you do that, I'll sue! You got dirt on my dress!"

Dan snorted.

"Suck it up!"

Natalie scowled.

In an attempt to prevent a fight from breaking out, Ian started a conversation.

"So, Amy, how have you been?"

Amy tore her eyes off Natalie and Dan and looked at Ian.

"I've been well, I guess."

"I'm well, too!"

"I didn't ask about you, Starling!"

Sinead backed away.

Just then, a dog in an adjacent yard started attacking the fence, it's large, sharp, and jagged teeth showing each time it growled.

"Calm down, Buffy!" Dan yelled.

Ian paled.

"Did you say Buffy?"

Dan's face broke into an evil grin.

"Yes, I did. Our neighbors just got that dog recently and they wanted our help in naming it. Amy and I decided to suggest Buffy, since it's one of our favorite dogs."

Amy and Dan started to laugh. Even Natalie smiled. Ian's face turned red. Sinead was confused.

"Wait, what's so funny about Buffy?"

Dan's grin grew wider.

"Oh, just a dog in Korea that bit Ian in the-"

"That's enough, Daniel!" Ian yelled, in a desperate attempt to stop him from revealing anything about his embarrassing anecdote.

"It's not _my _fault that you were a doggy chew toy!"

"Ian was a _what_?" Sinead asked.

"Nothing! I was nothing! I have no idea what he's talking about!"

"Sure you don't, Ian. Sure you don't." Amy said.

Before Ian could respond, another black limo arrived.

Ned stepped out and aided his blind brother in getting out of the car.

"Ned! Ted!" Sinead yelled.

She ran over and gave each a hug.

"How have you guys been? How's the facility?" Sinead asked.

"Great!" Ned and Ted said.

Just then, another limo emerged, and out came Jonah Wizard.

"Yo, yo, yo! What's up, my homies? Guess what? You're looking at the international #1 heartthrob!"

Sinead snorted.

"Him? The international #1 heartthrob?"

"He's what some girls would call 'hot'." Ted said.

Jonah's dad, Broderick Wizard, also came out of the limo, holding a Blackberry.

"And has just had another album reach the top of the charts." Broderick said.

Before anyone could comment, another limo appeared.

Hamilton, Reagan, and Madison came running out.

"Hey, guys!" Hamilton yelled while jogging in place. The Holt twins did the same.

"Hey!" Amy said. "Why are you jogging in place?"

The Holts laughed.

"We just got off a plane and rode in a limo for, like, 15 minutes. Why wouldn't we?" Madison said.

Amy just shrugged.

Then, another limo came. Alistair Oh climbed out, holding his cane.

"Hello, children," Alistair said.

"Hi, Uncle Alistair!" Dan said enthusiastically.

All the Cahills had arrived.

Let the festivities commence.

**~Megan~**

**Yeah, I got that last sentence from the back of a Cheez-It box. LOL! **

**Don't worry! The story gets better! Don't give up on me just yet! I'm begging you!**

**JK, JK. I'm not going to beg you!**

**Question of the chapter: Who celebrated Pi Day yesterday?**

**Review!**

**~Megan**


	2. Chapter 2: Buffy

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter! **

**I was checking my story stats, and I found out that my story "Never Too Late" got 412 hits and 273 visitors! Also, this story had 102 hits and 77 visitors! I never got _that_ much on the MB! Thank you _so much_. You guys are the best!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Jonah, do the disclaimer.**

**Jonah: Yo, what makes you deh boss of The Wiz?**

**Me: I can have you moved from the international #1 heartthrob to the international #2 heartthrob!**

**Jonah: Who would be #1?**

**Me: JUSTIN BIEBER!**

**Jonah: Alright! I'll do the disclaimer! amianfreak19 does not own The 39 Clues, Gucci, Armani, or boxers with pink dollar signs! **

**Me: Good! Maybe I'll make the international #1 heartthrob Josh Hutcherson instead!**

**Jonah: Yo, what up wit dat? I thought we had a deal!**

**Me: Just kidding! Onto the story!**

**~Megan~**

Dan surveyed the grounds of the Cahill mansion.

Nellie and Fiske were still carrying everyone's luggage inside. The limos had already left. Everyone had begun to socialize.

Everyone except Dan.

He had better things to do than talk to Natalie about the latest Gucci. He had a plan to put into effect.

Using the skills from those workshops with Amy, Dan climbed over the fence, not making a single sound.

Once he got on the other side of the fence, Buffy was already there, waiting for him.

"Hello, Buffy. Ready for some fun?"

Dan led Buffy out of the gate in the neighbor's yard. Dan hid so behind a bush so that none of the Cahills could see him. Buffy was sitting right next to him, panting. Surprisingly, Buffy was usually calm around Dan.

"Buffy," Dan said, "_That _is our target."

Dan pointed to Ian. As soon as Buffy saw the Kabra, she started to growl.

"And he thought he could forget that moment in Korea! He thought that he could escape me and my tricks!"

He would have done an evil laugh, but that would draw attention.

Dan waited for the right moment.

All the Cahills were in the vicinity of Ian.

It was go time.

"Go, Buffy!"

Buffy growled and started to run towards Ian. She barked loudly and grabbed the attention of all the Cahills.

Ian's eyes widened and he started to run. Buffy started to chase him around the yard.

"GET THAT RABID DOG AWAY FROM ME!"  
>Ian was already tired from all the running and started to slow down. Buffy didn't tire at all. She just caught up with him.<p>

Fiske and Nellie had already finished bringing the luggage inside. They were watching the scene with amusement.

"HELP! THAT _THING _IS CATCHING UP TO ME!"

But no one came to aid him.

Buffy was right on Ian's tail. Ian was running out of energy.

Then, Buffy opened her mouth and-

"OWWW!"

Buffy bit Ian in the butt, revealing his boxers, which were covered with pink dollar signs.

Everyone began to laugh hysterically.

"Déjà vu!" Nellie said.

"Dude, you still have those?" Dan yelled while laughing. He had came out of his hiding place behind the bush and joined the other Cahills.

"WILL EVERYONE STOP LAUGHING AT MY UNDERPANTS AND GET THIS CRAZY THING YOU CALL A DOG AWAY FROM ME?"

"Alright, that's enough. Let's return Buffy to her owners." Fiske said.

Everyone sighed and started grumbling things under their breaths.

It was just like Fiske to ruin everybody's fun.

**~Megan~**

Dan walked over to his neighbors' house and rang the doorbell.

Mr. and Mrs. Comrade, a middle- aged couple, answered the door.

"Hello, Dan! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Comrade. I came to return Buffy."

"Why, thank you, young man." Mr. Comrade said.

Dan was about to walk away when Mrs. Comrade addressed a question to him.

"Dan, why is there a piece of clothing material in Buffy's mouth?"

Dan smiled.

"It's a long story….."

**~Megan~**

As soon as Dan returned to the Cahill property, he was approached by Ian.

"Those were genuine Armani pants! What am I supposed to wear now?"

"Ian!" Fiske said. "I have some Armani pants that you can borrow. Come with me!"

Fiske led Ian into the mansion.

Dan walked over to Amy, who was sitting in the chair she was sitting in this morning, reading a book.

_Typical Amy, _Dan thought. _Just like her to read a book when there is so much mischief to create._

Dan smiled.

_Mischief!_

He had already thought of a new plan.

**~Megan~**

"Amy, do you remember where we put all that stuff from my birthday celebration?"

Amy looked up from her book and looked at Dan. He had that usual glint in his eye, which always appeared when he had an evil plan.

Amy sighed.

"Dan, I don't know what you're up to, but they're in the Comm. Center, in the large cabinet."

Dan smiled.

"Thanks, Amy!"

He eagerly ran into the mansion, leaving behind a confused Amy.

**~Megan~**

**I just had to have that Buffy part!**

**Sorry if it's a bit short! I wanted to end the chapter there. I don't want to get to Dan's evil plan yet!**

**IHeartScience: Now Buffy is actually more than a reference:D**

**amianfan102: No problem! I love that story!**

**ISpyANinjaAndItsMe: Here it is! The new chapter!**

**Question of the chapter: Who's going to see "The Hunger Games"?**

**Review!**

**~Megan**


	3. Chapter 3: WATER BATTLE!

**I'm back!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Ian, do the disclaimer.**

**Ian: No. I'm too good for that.**

**Me: Don't make me bring in Buffy… She goes on a rampage after she is released from her cage…**

**Ian: amianfreak19 does not own The 39 Clues!**

**Me: Onto the story!**

**~Megan~**

Natalie Kabra was standing in the yard, texting on her phone and not paying attention to anything else that was going on.

A very stupid thing to do.

Dan was positioned behind the tree, ready to strike.

_What a great idea! _Dan thought. _It's a good thing that I saved the stuff leftover from my water themed party!_

He picked up a water balloon from his stash that he put in a bucket.

He took aim and...

**~Megan~**

Natalie felt something cold and wet hit the back of her neck.

She slowly turned around and slid her phone into her pocket.

"Dan Cahill! I know that it's you! Come out _now_!"

No reply. He didn't come out from his hiding place.

"I know that you're _somewhere _around here. I will find you, Dan!"

She started to turn her head back and forth, trying to find Dan.

While she was looking, she felt cold water being shot at her face.

As soon as it stopped, Natalie spit out any water that landed in her mouth and wiped the water that landed in her eyes.

Once she wiped her eyes, she saw Dan with a water gun, laughing like a hyena.

"Quit your laughing, duncehead!"

Dan didn't stop.

"Are you going to act like that? Fine. I'll show you who's superior!"

Natalie started running, planning to attack. Dan saw her and started to run away from her.

Natalie examined the area behind the tree. It was filled with a pile of water guns and a bucket full of water balloons.

She quickly picked up a water gun and she stuffed a few water balloons in her pockets. She started to chase after Dan.

Natalie pulled the trigger on the water gun and successfully hit Dan in the back. Dan turned around and started to shoot water at her. It hit her shoulder.

They continued to shoot water at each other, and they came into full view of the other Cahills.

"WATER BATTLE!" Madison yelled.

All of the other Cahills, except Fiske, Alistair, Ted, and Broderick, quickly found the hidden cache of water balloons and guns.

The yard was soon crowded with Cahills shooting water guns and throwing water balloons.

Natalie was still chasing Dan. She threw a water balloon at him, and made a successful hit.

Dan ran into a forest and out of Natalie's sight. Natalie reluctantly went into the forest.

The forest was filled with trees.

_Daniel must be hiding behind one of those. _Natalie thought.

She started walking in the forest, frequently looking around, trying to find Dan.

She was still walking when she felt water hit her back. She turned around and saw Dan right in front of her.

She turned back around and started to run. She ran in a circle and exited the forest. Natalie turned around and saw Dan following her.

Natalie pulled the trigger on the water gun, but nothing came out.

She tried again.

Nothing.

She checked the filter on the water gun.

Empty.

She sighed and started throwing some of her water balloons.

Then she remembered that she had her dart gun.

She pulled her dart gun out of her pocket and started shooting at Dan. He dodged each dart that she shot.

Natalie was still shooting at Dan when she felt the rungs of a ladder. She didn't look up to see where it went. She just started to climb.

She looked down and saw Dan climbing, too.

Shortly after starting to climb, she reached the top.

_What the…? Why am I at the top already?_

She finally realized what she had climbed.

"Dan! You didn't tell me that this was a _water slide!_" Natalie yelled.

Dan reached the top.

"No, I didn't tell you. But it doesn't matter now. Have a nice ride!"

He pushed her down the slide and she landed in the pool. Natalie resurfaced.

"DAN! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

Dan was laughing hysterically.

"At least you'll be able to have that dirt washed off your dress!" Dan yelled.

Dan was still laughing when he felt someone push _him._

He slid down the slide and was plunged into the water.

Dan lifted his head from underwater.

"Hamilton? _You _pushed me?"

"Yeah, dude! I'm coming down, too!"

Hamilton sped down the slide. Dan had to go underwater in order to avoid getting crushed by him.  
>Amy quickly chased Ian toward the slide. They both climbed.<p>

When Ian got to the top, he realized where Amy had led him.

"There is _no _way in the world that you can make me go down that thing." Ian said.

"Oh, yeah?" Amy said.

She pushed him and he went down the slide, into the pool.

Amy laughed and followed.

Soon, Sinead and Jonah were at the top of the slide.

"Yo, I don't want to down dat! I might get the bling ruined!"

"That's a chance you might have to take." Sinead said.

She pushed Jonah down the slide. Then, she went down herself.

Nellie had chased Ned to the top and, after she pushed Ned down the slide, Nellie went down, too.

Madison and Reagan didn't have to be chased to the top of the slide. They just raced each other to the slide and quickly slid down.

Everyone started splashing each other and scaring each other by sneaking up on their victims underwater.

Just another occurrence at the Cahill reunion.

**~Megan~**

**I put that Jonah/Sinead in just for you, IHeartScience:D I know that it wasn't much, but it's still something, right? Frankly, I'm a Sinead/Hamilton fan and I'm starting to like Nellie/Jonah(Yes, I said Nellie/Jonah. I'm weird, right?). I was going to make Nellie push Jonah, but I changed it to Sinead, just for you!**

**This wasn't really meant to be Natan, but Natan shippers may fantasize. I'm not sure if I'm a Natan shipper or a Deagan shipper. I'm still trying to decide.  
><strong>

**Sorry if anybody was a bit OOC!**

**Now, for responding to comments!**

**JesseCPK: We'll have to see!**

**kahillkid5: I just love Buffy. Don't you?**

**amianfan102: OH. MY. GOSH. You don't know how much I love Josh Hutcherson! I am _totally _obsessed with him! Ian really _does _need to get manlier underpants!**

**addicted2reading9: You go to Traffic Stats when you log in(on the side bar) and go to Story Stats. You can choose the story and chapter you want to check the stats of. I'm glad that you found it funny:D This is supposed to take place the summer after the clue hunt.**

**Agent louise: Thanks! I really enjoyed writing about Buffy:D **

**Question of the Chapter: Which one do _you_ think is better? Natan or Deagan?  
><strong>

**Review!**

**~Megan**


	4. Chapter 4: FOOD FIGHT!

**Starships were meant to fly! Hands up and touch the... *stops dancing and singing* Oh, hey! *blushes*** **What's up? Oh! Right! The next chapter! *laughs nervously* ****You're not going to post that on the internet, are you?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Natalie, do the disclaimer.**

**Natalie: Why don't you do it yourself, peasant?**

**Me: 'Cause that's no fun.**

**Natalie: No way am I going to actually… **_**help**_** you.**

**Me: Fine. I'll just take away your dart gun.**

**Natalie: amianfreak19 does not own The 39 Clues, Nutella, Blackberry, or "Price Tag" by Jessie J featuring BoB! Who is British, by the way.**

**Me: Yeah, we all know that she's British.**

**Natalie: *gives me a death glare***

**Me: Onto the story! Before she shoots me with her dart gun!**

**~Megan~**

After all the people who participated in the water battle got out of the pool and dried off, Fiske called everyone to the patio.

"Alright! We're going to have lunch soon. In order to keep everyone happy during our meal, we are going to have you write what you want to eat on a small piece of paper. After you finish writing, put it in this box."

Fiske held up a box and set it down on a small table.

Nellie passed out the pieces of paper and gave everyone a pen.

"We will be having lunch at 1, so have your pieces of paper in the box by 12!" Fiske said.

Everyone began writing on the pieces of paper.

**~Megan~**

Amy was the first to put a piece of paper in the box.

Everyone else was still trying to decide what to eat. She was sitting in a chair on the patio, away from the rest of her family. She was reading her book and didn't want to be disturbed.

"Hello, love."

Amy looked up and saw Ian, sitting in a chair next to her.

"H-hi, Ian. W-what do you want?""

_Stupid stutter. _Amy thought.

Ian smiled.

"I was wondering if you would like to sit next to me during lunch."

Amy bit her lip and looked around, trying to find a way out of the situation.

"Well, I…..um…..I was g-going to sit next to…..Dan."

Ian nodded.

"Oh. What about your other side?"

Amy looked around again.

"Um….. I was also going to sit n-next to….. Sinead."

"How about across from you?"

Amy looked around _again._

"Oh. Across f-from me? Well, I was going to sit across from….. Hamilton." Amy said, looking at Ian when she said Hamilton's name.

Amy thought she saw something in Ian's eyes. Was it- disappointment?

"Oh. Alright then. Maybe at dinner?"

"M-maybe. I'll t-think about it."

Ian's grin grew wider.

"Good. Well, I'll talk to you later."

Amy nodded and started reading her book as soon as he left his seat.

**~Megan~**

At 1 o'clock, the Cahills sat at a long table. The younger generation on one end, the older on the other.

Fiske stood up and motioned for the Cahills to be silent.

"I will now introduce the food you have chosen for this meal!"

He walked over to another long table, lined with food.

"Burritos, requested by Alistair!"

"Typical. The old man requested his own greasy, distasteful, cheap food." Ian muttered under his breath.

"Peanut butter and Nutella sandwiches, requested by Dan!"

"What's 'Nutella'?" Natalie asked.

"Only the best stuff in the world!" Dan yelled.

"Pizza, requested by Ned and Ted!"

"Watch the Kabras try to eat that!" Hamilton whispered to Jonah.

"Power bars, requested by the Holts!"

"You guys get to eat anything you want _for free_, and you chose power bars?" Nellie asked.

"You always need your energy!" Reagan yelled.

"Spaghetti and meatballs with tomato sauce, requested by Amy!"

Hamilton's mouth watered.

"Those meatballs are _huge_!" Hamilton yelled.

"Duck a l'orange, requested by Ian and Natalie!"

"What's that?" Dan asked.

"What does it sound like, you twit?" Natalie yelled.

"Filet mingon, requested by Nellie!"

"At least the nanny has some good taste!" Natalie said.

"Au pair. And you haven't even tried the sandwiches!" Dan said angrily.

"Garlic bread, requested by Jonah and Broderick!"

"I went to Italy once and had it. It was off the chain!" Jonah said.

"I'm sure it was." Natalie said, disgust in her voice. She hated Jonah's 'gangsta' talk.

"Brussels sprouts, requested by Sinead!"

Everyone but the Starling triplets, Broderick, Fiske, and Alistair groaned.

"What? Brussels sprouts contain indole-3-carbinol!" Sinead said.

"We don't even know what that means." Dan said.

"And finally, salad requested by myself! You may all get your food!"

The Cahills stood in line to get lunch.

**~Megan~**

The Cahills were all eating lunch at the long table.

Sinead was at one end of the table, across from Jonah. Amy was sitting next to Sinead and across from Hamilton. Dan was next to Amy and sitting across from Natalie. Ian was sitting next to Dan, across from Ned. Reagan was next to Ian and across from Ted. Madison was next to Reagan and across from Nellie. Broderick was next to Madison and Nellie was next to Alistair. Fiske was at the head of the table.

"I can't believe it." Natalie said.

"You can't believe what?" Dan asked.

"I can't believe you can eat stuff like this. It's disgusting and I have to eat it _with my hands._"

Natalie held up her peanut butter and Nutella sandwich.

Dan rolled his eyes.

"Get over it, Natalie. You're such a brat!" Dan yelled.

Natalie stood up.

"At least I'm not an idiot who has nothing better to do besides fantasizing a life as a ninja!"

Dan stood up, holding a plate of spaghetti and meatballs with tomato sauce. He held the plate over Natalie's head and flipped it over.

Her hair was covered in sauce and bits of meatball. Strands of spaghetti stuck to her silky back hair.

Natalie screeched.

Everyone watched with their jaws hanging.

"Dan, you should _not_ have done that…." Ian said.

Dan turned to the side and looked at Ian, who was sitting in the chair next to his.

"Why should I listen to you? You can't even pick manly underpants!"

"You better stop talking _right now._" Ian yelled.

"_It's not about the pink money, money. We don't need the pink money, money. We just wanna make the world dance, forget about the girly underpants..." _Dan sang.

Ian stood up and shoved a burrito down Dan's back.

"You can't do that to my brother!"

Amy stood and took a slice of bread off her peanut butter and Nutella sandwich. She took the other slice and smothered it in Ian's face.

After she was done, Ian's face was covered in peanut butter and Nutella.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Nellie yelled.

All of the younger Cahills started throwing food at each other. Broderick just sat and typed on his Blackberry, avoiding any thrown food.

Fiske and Alistair were desperately trying to stop the food fight, but that was going to be difficult.

When Cahills start fighting, it's nearly impossible to make them stop.

**~Megan~**

**There you go! Sorry if the seating arrangement was confusing! The song that Dan sang was a parody of "Price Tag" by Jessie J featuring BoB. And for those wanting Amian, I put a little in this chapter:D**

**Oh, and if you listen to "Price Tag" or "Starships", make sure to listen to the clean versions. Hehe:D  
><strong>

**Again, not really meant to be Natan, but Natan shippers may fantasize.**

**Faxamianpuckabrianacass-yoji: Hmmmm….. I didn't think about that. I'll have to add that:D**

**JesseCPK: I'll think about it:D**

**ISpyANinjaAndItsMe: Who doesn't love Buffy? :D**

**amianfan102: I burst into laughter when I re-read "The Sword Thief" and got to the part where Ian got bit in the butt:D YES! I'm not the only one who thinks Nellie/Jonah is an acceptable pairing! :D **

**Question of the chapter: What 39 Clues character are you most like?**

**Review!**

**~Megan**


	5. Chapter 5: An Announcement

**Hey, guys! For those who celebrated, happy Easter! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Dan, do the disclaimer.**

**Dan: Nuh-uh. **

**Me: Whatever. I guess I'll just do something to this ninja costume….**

**Dan: You wouldn't….**

**Me: Maybe I should make it an experiment! I always wanted to try dying clothing pink and purple….**

**Dan: Fine! I'll do the disclaimer! amianfreak19 does not own The 39 Clues, the iPod, or "Blow" by ke$ha.**

**Me: Onto the story!**

**~Megan~**

Fiske called all the Cahills to the patio for an announcement _again_. Dan made sure to stay near the back of the crowd.

"It seems like most of us haven't exactly been the very best at keeping peace between each other,"

Fiske glared at Dan and Natalie.

"So I've organiz-"

Nellie pushed Fiske aside.

"Guys? Have any of you seen my iPod? This is a matter of life and death!"

Hamilton snorted

"What's so serious about the situation?" he asked.

"If I don't find my iPod soon, I'm _going to die._ I need my music! I can't stand going through all these fashion magazines because _somebody _thinks I need fashion advice!"

Everyone stared at Natalie. She just shrugged and said,

"Well, it's true."

Everybody but the Kabras and Fiske rolled their eyes. Once everyone gave their attention back to Fiske, Dan ran off towards the speakers installed on the property.

"Anyway," Fiske continued, "Like I was saying, everybody needs help in getting along, so I organized-"

Suddenly, the sound of "Blow", by ke$ha, filled the ears of the Cahills.

_[chuckles]_

_Dance_

_Back door cracked_

_We don't need a key_

_We get in for free_

_No VIP sleaze_

_Drink that Kool-Aid_

_Follow my lead_

_Now you're one of us_

_You're coming with me_

_It's time to kill the lights_

_And shut the DJ down_

_(This place about to)_

_Tonight we're taking over_

_No one's getting out_

_This place about to blow, blow_

_This place about to blow, blow_

_This place about to blow, blow_

_This place about to blow, blow_

The song stopped and there was complete silence.

Suddenly, Dan yelled,

"THE VESPERS ARE TRYING TO MAKE US JOIN THEM, AND IF WE DON'T, THEY'LL BLOW US UP!"

The Cahills started running around, causing a commotion.

Dan smiled and disconnected the iPod from the speakers.

_Another mission completed. _Dan thought.

**~Megan~**

"You should have seen your faces! You were, like, 'Oh, no! The Vespers are coming for us! The Vespers are coming for us! WAHHHHHHH!" Dan said while laughing.

"Well, what would you do if _you _thought the Vespers were coming for you?" Amy asked.

"I'd kick Vesper _butt_ with my awesome ninja skills!"

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Attention!" Fiske yelled.

Everyone turned towards Fiske.

"Now, as I was saying before Dan played _another _one of his tricks,"

Fiske glared at Dan.

"I have organized an event that will hopefully help you get along. The younger generation of Cahills is going to be taking ballroom dancing lessons!"

All the young Cahills groaned.

"Wait!" Fiske said.

"There's more!" Hamilton said, using a voice that sounded like Barney.

"Yes, Hamilton. There is more. Once your instructor thinks you're ready, you are going to perform for us!"

The young Cahills groaned even louder.

"Come on! This will be fun! You know what's even better? You get to choose your own partners!"

This time, no one groaned.

_I guess it'll be better if we get to choose our partners…. _Hamilton thought.

"Alright! You may go!"

The Cahill group scattered.

_This will be interesting….. _

**~Megan~**

"So, Sinead," Amy said, smiling.

"Yes?" Sinead asked.

The two were currently standing in the yard.

"Who do you want your partner to be?"

Sinead thought for a few moments.

"I don't know. Hamilton, maybe?"

Amy nodded and looked to her right.

She saw Ian striding towards her.

"Uh, Sinead? I have to go."

Amy ran off without saying another word.

Ian reached Sinead just as Amy left. His gaze lingered on her as she ran.

"Ian. _Ian_. Ian?"

Sinead waved a hand in front of his face and he came back to reality. He tore his eyes off Amy and looked at Sinead.

"Yes, Sinead?"

"Are you alright?"

Ian looked to his left, trying to find Amy. When he couldn't find her, he looked back at Sinead.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Sinead sighed.

"Look. I know how much you like her. Just ask her to be your partner!"

Ian put on his straightest face.

"I _don't _like Amy."

Sinead tilted her head.

"Ian. I see the way you look at her. _You like her. _Don't make me go through a bunch of experiments to prove it. _Go ask her to be your partner._"

Ian looked at the ground and ran his fingers through his hair.

"She'd never say yes."

Sinead rolled her eyes.

"That's because you're always trying to be so cool. Stop trying to impress her so much! Just act normal, and she'll warm up to you!"

Ian looked up at Sinead.

"Do you really think so?"

Sinead laughed.

"Of course, I think so! I'm her best friend!"

Ian looked around again, trying to see if he could catch a glimpse of Amy.

"Good luck!" Sinead said as she walked away.

**~Megan~**

**Well, there you go! I hope you liked it! Sorry if anybody was OOC and sorry if it was cliche. Sorry if it as a little short!  
><strong>

**If you didn't realize it(I think it seemed kind of confusing:p), Dan stole Nellie's iPod, plugged it into the speakers installed on the property, played "Blow", and made everyone think that the Vespers were going to blow them up if they didn't join them. I know that the other Cahills aren't supposed to know about the Vespers yet, but just pretend that they do:D**

**Oh, and by the way, I use 'alright' instead of 'all right'. I hope that's okay!**

**Okay, so I have a new celebrity obsession. I love One Direction. I hope I'm not the only one! My favorite is Niall(The **_**amazing **_**man who is now my profile picture):D**

**BookwormGirl16: I think you misread the question! That's alright:D But, in response to your review, they are some of my favorite characters:D**

**RoyalVioletWarrior: Thanks! I found that scene in "The Sword Thief" to be _so _funny:D I was laughing so hard that I didn't even feel sorry for Ian(I still love Ian though):D  
><strong>

**I have a dilemma. I check my story stats every time I login to my account, and I always have a lot of viewers. And that's great! My only problem is that they don't review! I'm sorry if I sound commanding, but it'd be **_**really **_**nice if you reviewed!:D**

**I'd like to thank all the people who **_**do **_**review. You guys are great! You keep me writing!:D**

**Let's give a big hand for our reviewers!**

***crowd claps***

**Thanks, guys!**

**Question of the chapter: Do **_**you **_**have a celebrity obsession? If so, who?**

**Review!**

**~Megan**


	6. Chapter 6: Partners!

**Hey, guys! I'm back! Isn't that great? *so silent that you can hear crickets chirping* Okay, nevermind!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Nellie, do the disclaimer.**

**Nellie: *pauses iPod and takes out an earbud* What?**

**Me: Do the disclaimer.**

**Nellie: Not right now. I'm jamming out to Single Cell Paramecium.**

**Me: I'll take away your iPod.**

**Nellie: That is not cool **_**at all**_**.**

**Me: Do the disclaimer!**

**Nellie: *sigh* **_**Fine**_**. amianfreak19 does not own The 39 Clues.**

**Me: Onto the story!**

**~Megan~**

Amy looked about her surroundings and saw Dan, standing on the patio. He had his hands in his pockets and was staring at the ground, signs that he was bored or being unsociable.

_Probably hasn't thought of any new plans yet, _Amy thought.

Since Amy didn't really have anything else to do, she walked over to him, hoping to work up a conversation.

"Hey, Dan."

Dan looked up from the ground.

"Oh. Hey, Amy," he said in an indifferent tone.

"You sound _really _happy," Amy said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Dan growled. He _actually _growled.

"I'm not exactly in the happiest mood right now, Amy."

Amy laughed. Sometimes, just like other siblings, she found joy in seeing her brother upset. She thought of it as payback. Payback for the times when Dan was happy during her sadness.

"Why?" she asked, smirking.

"I really _don't _want to talk about it."

Amy sighed.

"Alright. I won't ask about it anymore. So who's your ballroom dancing partner?"

Dan glared at her.

"I'm with _Natalie._" He threw his hands up in the air. "Out of all people, it just _had _to be _her_."

Amy smirked again.

"Oh. So _that's _why you're so upset."

Dan put his hands back in his pockets and looked at the ground again. He kicked a pebble off the patio.

"Yeah. I would've picked Reagan, but I knew that would mean that Natalie would have to be paired with either Ned or Ted. And I think that Reagan would be more comfortable with Ned or Ted than Natalie would be."

Dan found a stick and started kicking at that, too.

"So you think that Natalie would be more comfortable with _you _than with Ned or Ted?"

Dan stopped kicking the stick.

"I didn't think of that."

Amy shook her head and smiled.

Dan looked up from the ground and then looked at Amy. His face melted into an evil grin.

_Oh, no. What is it this time? What's going to happen to me?_

"Amy, I think someone here wants to talk to you," Dan said, the evil grin still present.

Amy wore an expression of genuine confusion.

Dan pointed behind her.

Amy turned around and faced the one and only Ian Kabra.

She mentally face palmed.

_Oh, gosh. What does he want _this _time?_

Amy turned her head, giving Dan a pleading look.

"I'll just leave you two alone," Dan said with slight smugness.

Amy watched Dan slip away.

_Wow. What a great brother. Remind me to _never _get you a ninja video game _ever _again._

"Amy?"

Amy turned her head and looked at Ian.

"Y-yes?"

_Shoot. I have _got _to lose the stutter. _Especially _when I'm around him._

Ian smiled, enjoying the fact that she was stuttering around him again.

"I was wondering if you would be my ballroom dancing partner."

_No, no, NO! Why, out of all people, did he have to ask _me?

Amy gulped and tried to think of something to get her out of accepting.

"W-well, um… I was actually w-wondering if…Hamilton was going to ask me."

"Hamilton is paired with Sinead."

"Oh. What about Ted?"

"Ted is with Reagan."

"Oh. Ned?"

"Madison."

"Ned and Ted asked Madison and Reagan?" Amy asked, surprised.

Ian _really _didn't want Amy to find out that he threatened the Starling twins with his dart gun.

"Um… yes."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Jonah?" Amy asked, desperate to find someone else to partner up with.

"Nellie."

"Dan?"

Ian raised his eyebrows.

"Really, Amy? Do you _really _want to be paired up with your brother who is three years younger and is, well, your _brother?_"

Amy said nothing, not wanting to make herself look even more like a fool.

"I didn't think so." Ian paused for a moment. "Besides, if he hasn't already told you, he's partnered with Natalie."

Again, Amy said nothing, because she knew that Dan _was _partnered with Natalie.

"Well, I guess that only leaves me, right? So, what do you say?" Ian asked.

Amy bit her lip. She realized that she was defeated.

"Fine."

Ian smiled.

"Great. I can't wait."

He walked away, leaving Amy to ponder exactly how horrible ballroom dancing lessons would be.

**~Megan~**

Sinead saw Amy on the patio and immediately ran over to her.

"Guess what, Amy?"

Amy put on a fake smile.

"What, Sinead?"

Sinead grinned.

"Hamilton asked me to be his partner!"

"That's great, Sinead!" Amy said, trying to sound happy while she was actually very miserable.

Sinead saw right through her false happiness and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Sinead asked.

Dan walked over and answered for Amy.

"She's just upset because she's paired up with _Ian_."

"Shut. Up."

Dan just smirked.

Sinead sighed.

"Amy, he's not that bad! You just have to get to know him a little more!"

Amy glared at her.

"Oh, I know him well enough."

"You know, Amy, I'm surprised that you'd rather be partnered up with me than with your Prince Charming."

Amy gave him the hardest glare that she could.

"Shut. Up. Ian is _not _my Prince Charming."

Dan's smirk grew even wider.

"Whatever you say."

Sinead sighed.

"Dan, you're just making things worse."

Dan looked at Sinead.

"_Exactly._"

Sinead rolled her eyes.

"I know that you two are siblings, and that it's common for siblings to fight, but could you _please _be nice to your sister for _once."_

"Fine," Dan mumbled, annoyed that he couldn't tease Amy.

"Look, Amy, I think you need to rest. Why don't you take a nap?"

Amy thought about taking a nap. It would definitely make her feel better.

"Fine. I'll take a nap. But don't be surprised if I'm still grumpy when I wake up!"

Amy marched into the mansion and got ready to take a nap.

**~Megan~**

_I can't believe it, _Ian thought.

_She actually would rather be paired up with every other boy _but _me. Does she _really _hate me that much?_

"Hey. I heard that you asked Amy to be your partner."

Ian nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned around and faced the speaker.

"Oh. It's just you, Sinead."

Sinead raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry if I wasn't the person that you were hoping to talk to."

"I didn't mean it like _that_."

Sinead sighed.

"I know."

They were both silent for a minute.

"So how did it go? With Amy, I mean. She said yes, so that's good!"

"Yes, she said yes. _After she asked me if any of the other men were taken. _Including her _own_ _brother._ "

Sinead grimaced.

"That burns."

"_Exactly._"

Sinead put on a smile, hoping to cheer him up.

"Look at the bright side of things! At least she accepted!"

Ian glared at her.

"_Not _helping."

"Yeah, I know. At least I tried!"

"Just because you _try_, doesn't mean that it _works_."

Sinead frowned.

"Oh, stop being such a pessimist."

Ian sighed.

"I'm just kind of upset. The girl I have affection for despises me! It's not like _you've _ever been in this situation!"

Sinead shifted uncomfortably. He was right. She never really _was_ in this kind of situation.

"Okay, I've never been in this situation. But at least I'm _trying _to help you! Again, look at the bright side of things! She doesn't _despise _you. She just strongly dislikes you!"

Ian glared at her once more.

"Again, _not _helping."

Sinead sighed.

"Look. I told her to take a nap. Once she wakes up, she'll probably be in a better mood. Until then, why don't _you _think of a plan, because you obviously don't think mine are working."

She started to walk away, but Ian yelled,

"Wait!"

Sinead turned around.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, Sinead. I'm not showing much gratitude for what you're doing for me. Thank you."

Sinead smiled.

"You're welcome."

Another moment of silence.

"You know that this doesn't mean that I'm going to think up another plan for you while she's napping, right?"

Ian sighed.

"Yes, I know."

Sinead smiled again.

"Good."

And with that, she walked away.

**~Megan~**

**So what did you think? Yeah, I know. It's kind of boring. But how interesting can you make a chapter when people are asking each other to be their ballroom dancing partners?**

**addicted2reading9: I love Dan's version of the song, too!:D He **_**does **_**cause a bit too much chaos… :D**

**taeyeonfan: I'm glad that I'm not alone!:D Thanks for your compliment! And of course I'll be able to update!:D**

**JesseCPK: I'll probably update every week to two weeks. It depends. Do you think that this chapter is long enough? Thanks for your compliment! And I think that Fiske is slightly evil for that, too!:D**

**KenzasaurusRexx: 1D is just too good!:D Zayn kind of reminds me of Ian, too! I think that he kind of fits Ian's description. Plus, he's British!:D I relate a lot of their songs to Amian, too! OH MY GOSH, a 1D Amian songfic collection sounds like SO MUCH FUN! Maybe I'll do one!:D Thanks for your compliment!:D**

**cubaluv: Amian (or as you call it, Iamy :D) is one of my favorite ships, too! Ian **_**is **_**pretty awesome! YES! Another person that is fine with Jonah/Nellie! I've never read the Kane Chronicles….. Thanks for your compliment! And I'll definitely try to put Amian in!;D**

**Thank you SO MUCH to the people that reviewed! You guys are the best!:D And so are the people that reviewed before!:D**

**Review!**

**~Megan **


	7. Chapter 7: All Because of a Cheeseburger

**Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated sooner! I've been kind of busy!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Sinead, do the disclaimer.**

**Sinead: I don't have time for that right now!**

**Me: Yes, you do.**

**Sinead: No, I don't.**

**Me: And why not?**

**Sinead: I'm working on my new project!**

**Me: Oh…What if I were to, I don't know, **_**tinker**_** with some of your inventions….?**

**Sinead: You. Wouldn't. **_**Dare**_**.**

**Me: Oh, you **_**so **_**know that I would.**

**Sinead: Fine! amianfreak19 does not own The 39 Clues, the iPod, Black Ops, Blackberry, "Spiderman: Turn off the Dark", or "His Cheeseburger" by Veggie Tales!**

**Me: On to the story!**

**~Megan~**

Amy Cahill slowly lifted her eyelids to see the white ceiling of her bedroom.

She stumbled out of bed and clumsily shuffled into the connecting bathroom.

Amy took one look at herself in the mirror and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

_Oh. My. Gosh, _Amy thought. _I'm a _nightmare.

Her hair was tangled, her eyelids drooping. Her pajamas weren't in the best condition, either. She was sure that her breath must have been atrocious.

Amy gave herself a wake-up call by washing her face with cold water. After drying her features with a towel, she brushed her teeth thoroughly, hoping that the minty scent would have an impact on the revolting odor coming from her mouth. She took a comb and delicately smoothed her locks.

Amy gathered some fresh clothes from her dresser (apparel that would at least seem decent to Natalie) and went into the shower. She used the soaps, body washes, shampoos, and conditioners with the best aromas. After getting out, she changed into her outfit and slowly combed through her hair. She used her hairdryer to quickly dry her hair and checked her appearance in the mirror. Amy was satisfied with herself and finally exited the bathroom.

She was very startled when she heard a knock on the door.

Amy opened the door to find Nellie standing there. Well, more like _dancing_. Nellie was current jamming out to her iPod. Her moves were lousy and her singing sounded like one a dying cat. Amy was already used to Nellie's singing and didn't have to cover her ears.

When Nellie noticed that Amy had opened the door, she stopped immediately and delivered her message.

"Hey, kiddo! Fiske has yet _another _announcement on the patio." Nellie sighed. "That guy _seriously _needs to learn how to text. _Anyway_, he wants you down there, like, right now, sooooooo….yeah."

Amy nodded and followed Nellie down the stairs to the patio.

All the other relatives were already there, probably because they were all outside before, unlike Amy. All of them were chattering loudly.

Nellie leisurely walked towards the patio, while Amy rushed.

Amy found a spot near the back of the crowd, next to Ian Kabra.

"Have a nice rest, love?"

Amy blushed and nodded. Her nap had allowed herself to recover from her earlier state, which was being _extremely _ticked off. Why? Well, because she had to become Ian's ballroom dancing partner. She wasn't _as _mad, but still kind of angry. But not angry enough to become bitter and let out all her steam.

"Attention, everyone!" Fiske yelled.

The talking ceased.

"After this afternoon's lunch incident-"

Fiske glared at Dan and Natalie.

"-I decided that it is best to go to a restaurant than stay here for dinner. I'm doing this so that you all behave yourselves and not cause chaos. I _do not _want you to embarrass our family. Understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"All right! Let's go!" Fiske yelled.

The hungry Cahills rushed off into the limo and eagerly awaited their arrival at the eatery.

**~Megan~**

The limo pulled up into the parking lot of the restaurant.

It wasn't extremely fancy, but not very casual. It was suitable for the Kabras , but not too outrageous for the more laid back Cahills. In short, it was deemed fitting for all of them.

The chauffeur exited the front and went to the back of the limo. He opened the back door and helped the passengers out of the vehicle.

"At least you had the civility to call for a limo," Natalie commented, a hint of disgust in her voice.

"She's probably just upset that she didn't get her own personal car, filled with her personal assistants, meeting her every demand," Hamilton muttered to Jonah. Hamilton started to impersonate Natalie by making his posture rim-rod straight and examining his nails. He then said in a snooty British accent, "'Pack my suitcases. I need to fly my private jet to Paris. I need to buy a whole new wardrobe. I _cannot _wear the same outfit-" Hamilton did a voluntary shudder and fake cringe. "-_twice!_"

Jonah quietly snickered.

"That limo was AWESOME! I can't believe it had its own television where you could play Black Ops! I totally rocked that!" Dan yelled. He started to pantomime shooting a sniper, and Natalie sighed exasperatedly.

"Stupid, pointless American video games," Natalie muttered under her breath.

Once they were all out of the limo, they filed into the restaurant. They heard the limo drive off into the night.

As the Cahills entered, a woman at a desk in the entrance looked up.

"Hello. Do you have reservations?"

"Yes. They are under 'Cahill'," Fiske said.

The woman looked down at a clipboard on the desk. She looked up and smiled at Fiske.

"Yes, you are on the list. Right this way."

The woman led them to a round table.

"A waitress will be with you right away."

The woman walked away.

The Cahills started to seat themselves.

As Amy was walking over to her chair, Ian pulled it out for her.

"Take a seat, love," Ian said.

Amy blushed.

"D-don't c-call me love!"

Ian smiled slightly, which made Amy blush even more. She sat down, and Ian sat in the chair next to her.

"W-what are you doing?"

Ian's smile grew even wider.

"You said that I could sit next to you at dinner."

"I said _maybe_."

"You should've been more specific," he said, smirking.

Just then, a waitress came to their table.

"Welcome!"

The waitress passed out menus.

"What would you like to eat and drink?"

"I'll have a nonfat caramel soy macchiato," Natalie said.

"What is _that?_" Dan whispered to Hamilton.

"I have _no _idea," Hamilton whispered back.

"Anything to eat, miss?" the waitress asked.

Natalie took another look at the menu.

"Yes. I'll have some caviar."

"I'll have the same as her," Ian said.

The waitress wrote down the orders.

"Next?"

"I'll have a sprite and some sushi," Nellie said, an earbud hanging out of her ear.

"I'll have some water and a beef burrito," Alistair said.

"Yo, I'll have some crème brûlée with some iced tea," Jonah ordered.

"We'll have grilled cheese sandwiches and cokes," Ned and Ted said together.

"I'll have some broccoli and some water," Sinead said.

This earned some groans around the table.

"What? Broccoli contains vitamin C, dietary fiber, diindolylmethane, and small amounts of selenium!" Sinead argued.

"Again, we don't even know what that means!" Dan exclaimed.

"I'll have a pepsi and a Caesar salad," Amy said.

"Coke and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich," Dan said.

Natalie scowled at his choice.

"Water and penne a la vodka, please," Fiske said politely.

"We'll have some spaghetti," Madison and Reagan said together.

"Ew! Carbs!" Natalie exclaimed, wrinkling her nose.

"I'll have a cheeseburger and a milkshake," Hamilton ordered.

These words made Dan sing a song that he knew.

"_He said to her 'I'd like a cheeseburger_

_And I might like a milkshake as well'_

_She said to him, 'I can't give you either'_

_He said, 'Isn't this Burger Bell?'_

_She said, 'Yes it is but we're closed now_

_But we open tomorrow at ten'_

_He said, 'I am extremely hungry_

_But I guess I can wait until then'_

'_Cause you're his cheeseburger_

_His yummy cheeseburger_

_He'll wait for yo-u yeah_

_He will wait for yo-u_

_Oh, you are his cheeseburger_

_His tasty cheeseburger_

_He'll wait for yo-u_

_Oh, he will wait for you…._"

Dan took another breath, getting ready to sing more.

"Dan. Please," Fiske said through gritted teeth.

Dan made his singing quieter so that no one could hear.

"And for you, sir? Sir? " the waitress asked.

Broderick looked up from his Blackberry.

"What? Oh. I'll have the same thing as him." Broderick gestured towards Jonah.

The waitress jotted down the orders.

"May I have your menus?"

They all handed the waitress their menus.

"We'll get you your meals as soon as we can."

The waitress walked away and the Cahills started their conversations.

**~Megan~**

"I can't believe, out of all things, you ordered a _peanut butter and jelly sandwich_," Natalie commented.

"What's so hard to believe? Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches are delicious! Unlike your fish eggs!" Dan argued.

Natalie's eyes glowed with fury.

"Now, now. Let's not get into a fight," Fiske the peacemaker said.

Natalie and Dan no longer argued, but they sent each other death glares.

"Look at how good the craftsmanship on this sushi is! The seaweed is perfectly wrapped around the center! And the craftsmanship on Alistair's burrito is great too!" Nellie said excitedly.

"Who cares? I don't. I only want it to taste good," Madison said.

"This crème brûlée is good enough for a gangsta!" Jonah exclaimed.

"_Gang-ster,_" Natalie said through gritted teeth.

_Stupid American slang, _Natalie thought.

"This is the best cheeseburger I've ever had!" Hamilton took a big bite out of his meal.

A band was gathering on a platform. This gave Dan a plan. An evil grin appeared on his face.

Amy looked worried.

"Dan? I know that look on your face. Don't. Do. _Anything_," she said slowly.

Dan didn't pay attention.

As the band started to play, Dan jumped out of his seat and ran across the room to the platform.

He pushed the singer away and grabbed the microphone.

"'_Cause you're his cheeseburger_

_His precious cheeseburger_

_Be back for yo-u_

_Oh, he'll be back for you_

_Won't be so long cheeseburger_

_Oh, lovely cheeseburger_

_Be back for yo-u_

_Oh, he'll be back for you…._"

Fiske dug his head into his hands.

"I should've known better than to think that all of you would behave," he said.

Amy groaned.

"This is _just _like 'Spiderman: Turn Off the Dark' all over again!" she said.

"Yo, what happened during that?" Jonah asked.

"Dan dressed up in a ninja costume and jumped on stage when Spiderman was fighting the Green Goblin. Then he said, 'I'll help you defeat the Green Goblin, Spiderman, with my ninja skills!' And then we got kicked out," she explained.

"_You _were the ones that got kicked off Broadway?" Hamilton asked.

Amy nodded.

"Cool!" he exclaimed.

Amy rubbed her temples.

"'_Cause he loves you cheeseburger_

_With all his heart_

_And there ain't nothin' gonna tear_

_You tw-o apart_

_And if the world suddenly ran out of cheese_

_He would get down on his hands and knees_

_To see if someone accidently dropped _

_Some cheese in the dirt_

_And he would wash it off for you_

_Wipe it off for you_

_Clean that dirty cheese off_

_Just for you_

_You are his cheeseburger….._"

The song ended and the whole restaurant was staring at him.

A waitress walked towards the Cahills' table with the manager.

Amy sent Dan a glare that said, _I can't believe you. What were you thinking?_

Dan shrugged and sheepishly smiled.

He was probably going to get a beating when he got home.

**~Megan~**

**Does that make up for my absence? I think this chapter is longer than the rest.:D**

**addicted2reading9: You're right! Amy **_**was **_**being kind of a pessimist! XD I never read the Kane Chronicles! Hate **_**is **_**a strong word! XD And I use XD and :D way too much!**

**xxXNatan fanXxx: Thank you!:D And I don't like strange pairings, either. It's just so weird and awkward, don't you think?**

**amianfan102: Seriously? You think so? I don't really think so. Frankly, I think I tend to make things too rushed! Maybe that's just because I read really fast. If I had to name some of the best authors on here, you would DEFINITELY be in the line up!:D But thanks for the compliment! It really means a lot to me!:D And I think that part is funny too!:D**

**JesseCPK: I thought that that line was funny too! I don't think that chapter was very entertaining, either!**

**Question of the Chapter: Who looked up diindolylmethane and selenium while reading this?**

**Review!**

**~Megan**


	8. Chapter 8: Be Careful With Darts

**Hi, guys! I'mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm back!:D**

**This chapter is kind of a filler, but it's not **_**that **_**bad…..**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Broderick, do the disclaimer.**

**Broderick: *typing on Blackberry***

**Me: Broderick….**

**Broderick: ***_**still **_**typing on Blackberry***

**Me: BRODERICK!**

**Broderick: *looks up from Blackberry* What?**

**Me: Broderick, do the disclaimer.**

**Broderick: Oh….. No. I'm booking Jonah's next tour.**

**Me: Fine. I guess I'll just have to take away your phone.**

**Broderick: *narrows eyes* **_**No one **_**can take away my Blackberry. **

**Me: Well, **_**I **_**can because I'm the author of the story! **_**NOW DO THE DISCLAIMER!**_

**Broderick: *scared of me because of my sudden outburst* amianfreak19 does not own The 39 Clues!**

**Me: *smiles creepily* On to the story!**

**~Megan~**

Amy Cahill flung the door against the wall and stomped into the mansion.

"I can't believe you found yet _another _way to get us kicked out of a restaurant!"

Dan trailed behind her.

"What? It's not _my _fault that the manager of that other restaurant almost got ran over by a car!"

"_Dan_. He called you _cute_. And for that, you pushed him and he fell _into the street_. And almost _died_."

"_No one _calls a ninja lord 'cute'," Dan responded.

The Kabras walked in behind Dan.

"You're a git. Emphasis on the git. I was enjoying my caviar, Dan. That was, until we _got thrown out_."

Dan scowled. Being called a git by Natalie Kabra was not something he pleased. Then he realized what else Natalie said.

"_You_, Natalie Kabra, _enjoyed _food from what you would call a 'peasant restaurant'?" Dan asked, surprised.

"It was _okay_. The best it could be for a peasant restaurant," Natalie said.

Dan rolled his eyes. He hated Natalie when she was snooty.

"What about you, Ian? Same opinion?" Dan asked.

Ian shrugged, then nodded.

Sinead Starling walked in, rubbing her temples. Dan thought he heard Sinead muttering, "Must. Finish. Muzzle. For. Dan."

Ned and Ted followed their sister.

Then, the Holts walked in. Madison went up to Sinead, whispering something in her ear. Dan thought Madison whispered, "Maybe you could chain him to a chair next time we eat instead."

Reagan jokingly punched her sister in the shoulder, but it since it was a joking punch coming from a Holt, it was much more painful. Of course, since Madison was a Holt too, it didn't hurt her in the slightest.

Jonah and Broderick walked in next.

"Yo! I'm thinking about writing a rap about our dinner! Somewhere along the lines of,

_Just eating some dinner_

'_Cause I'm such a winner_

_Suddenly, my homie receives his cheeseburger_

_Other homie sings a song that is not a tear jerker_

_Manager is not pleased so he throws us out_

_And now we all pout…"_

The Cahills in the room, except for Broderick, gaped at him.

"Jonah….. That was awful," Madison said.

"Yeah! Why am I just 'other homie'?" Dan asked.

Jonah shrugged.

"I think you need someone to help you with lyrics. Seriously. Even if it takes a therapist," Reagan commented.

"What? You don't like it? My dad thought it was cool. Right, dad?" Jonah looked at his father.

Broderick looked up from his Blackberry.

"What? Oh. Yeah. Sure," he said.

Jonah smiled. "See?"

Everyone but the two Wizards shook their heads.

Fiske and Alistair walked in.

"I think we should slow it down, try to keep calm for the rest of the night," Fiske suggested.

The younger Cahills groaned.

"You should listen to Fiske. We have a big day tomorrow," Alistair said.

The Cahills groaned even louder. Tomorrow was their first ballroom dancing class.

"I don't care what you do, just don't do anything crazy!" Fiske exclaimed. He yawned. "Gosh, I need to start listening to my psychologist and take it easy," he murmured.

The Cahills listened to Fiske. Alistair, Broderick, and Fiske settled on the couches in the living room. The girls went upstairs, and the boys went into the basement.

"Fiske, you should know better than to think that the younger generation is going to control themselves," Alistair said.

Fiske put his feet on the coffee table.

"Oh, they'll be fine."

**~Megan~**

The girls filed into Amy's bedroom.

They all chose a place to sit on the floor. Natalie was a bit reluctant, but agreed. They were arranged in a circle.

"Soooooo….." Nellie said.

"What do you want to do?" Sinead asked.

The twins shrugged.

"I don't know. We've never been to a sleepover or anything like this," Reagan said.

"Why not? I can't imagine that! I was always invited to all the social functions! I didn't go to all of them, of course. Only the ones that were good enough," bragged Natalie.

"Because we like to beat up the kids at our school, that's why we don't get invited!" Madison yelled.

Amy, Sinead, Nellie, and Natalie nodded, understanding now.

"Sooooo…What are we supposed to do?" Reagan asked.

"Well, usually, you do things like telling secrets, makeovers, playing games, watching movies, etc.," Natalie explained.

The twins nodded.

"Okay, sooooooo…first on the list; telling secrets!" Nellie exclaimed.

"All right! I'm going to ask Amy a question." Natalie turned to Amy. "Amy, do you like my brother? The answer is yes. Now who's next?"

There was a tinge of pink on Amy's face, but it wasn't very noticeable.

"Woah, woah, WOAH! I didn't get to respond!" said an agitated Amy.

"You didn't have to. We _all _know you like him," Natalie said, rolling her eyes.

"I _do not _like Ian!" Amy yelled.

"Yes, you do, Amy. You're just too stubborn to admit it. Stop denying it," Natalie said.

"I _am not _in denial!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yes, you are," Natalie argued.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm-"

"QUIET!" Nellie yelled.

They stopped arguing for a moment.

"-not," Amy finished.

"Kiddos, let's not fight about this, 'kay? In fact, let's just move onto makeovers," Nellie said calmly.

They all agreed and went to work.

**~Megan~**

The boys were lounging on the couches in the basement.

"Sooooo…" Hamilton said.

"Whatcha wanna do?" Jonah asked.

"I don't know," Dan said. "Do you want to play a game or something?"

"Sure," Ned said.

"What would you like to play?" Ian asked.

Dan looked around. He spotted a couple of darts lying on the coffee table. Then, he looked at a dartboard on the wall.

"Do you want to play darts?"

"Sure," Jonah said.

"Oh, you're going to get your butts kicked," Hamilton said, and then chuckled.

Ian raised an eyebrow. "We are?"

Hamilton nodded.

"Yeah! I was the darts champion at my school. Beat every single kid."

Hamilton brought out his wallet and flipped it open. Inside was a picture. The other boys gathered around Hamilton to get a good look at it. Well, except for Ted.

"This is the picture I took after I won the championship. There I am, holding the trophy."

"Woaaaaaaaaaah," Dan said in awe. "Who's that guy with the _huge _mustache?"

"That's my mom."

"…Oh."

"Well, Hamilton," Ian said. "If you think you're so good at darts, why don't we play?"

Hamilton smirked.

"You're on, Kabra."

Hamilton, Ian, Jonah, and Dan picked up the darts.

"Would you like to play with us, Ned?" Ian asked.

Ned glanced at Ted.

"No thank you."

"Okay…..Why don't you go first, Hammer? Ian, you'll go next. Then Jonah will go. Then me," Dan suggested.

The boys all agreed, and Hamilton threw his dart. It was a perfect throw, landing right in the middle of the bulls-eye.

Hamilton smirked and Jonah whistled.

Ian smirked too.

"Don't celebrate yet, Holt. _I _haven't gone yet."

Ian threw his dart, which landed right next to Hamilton's.

Jonah whistled again.

"Jonah. It's your turn," Ian said, a smirk on his face.

Jonah studied the dartboard for a moment. Then, he threw the dart, which just made the board.

Dan laughed hysterically.

"Dude, that was _awful!_" he said.

Jonah's face turned red.

"Now, get ready for the skills of the ninja master!" Dan exclaimed.

He took his dart and swung his arm multiple times.

"Woah, dude! Calm down! It's not a missile!" Hamilton warned.

Dan didn't pay attention. When he finally let the dart go, it landed a foot away from the board, into the wall.

Jonah burst out laughing.

Dan frowned.

"Shut up," he said.

Hamilton and Ian went again, making perfect throws. Jonah's dart landed on the edge of the board.

Next was Dan's turn.

Again, he swung his arm a few times.

Then, Fiske came marching down the stairs, opposite to the wall the boys were playing darts on.

"Boys, you should probably be getting to bed soo-"

Dan spun around, accidently let the dart slip.

The dart spun toward Fiske, landing in his upper arm.

Fiske let out a cry of agony and fell on the ground, unconscious.

**~Megan~**

Natalie tried to hold Madison still.

"Madison! Stay still! I'm _trying _to do your makeup! And I can't do that if you keep on squirming!"

"I _hate _makeup! You should know that!" Madison exclaimed.

"I don't see why! You could look _so _much better with it on! It would cover up your evident flaws!" Natalie argued.

Madison was about to deliver a punch to her face, but she heard a yell.

Amy, whose makeup was already done by Natalie, snapped her head up.

"What was that?" she asked.

"It sounds like dad when he watches a football game. Except dad is louder," Reagan said.

"I think we should check it out," Sinead said.

The girls quickly scurried out of the room.

**~Megan~**

The boys stared in horror at Fiske. Well, except for Ted.

"Dan. _What did you do?_" Hamilton asked.

Dan didn't answer.

The girls came running down the stairs. They all gaped at Fiske.

"Oh. My. Gosh," Nellie said.

Ian gaped at Amy, admiring the way she looked with her makeup.

"Ian! Stop! You look like a fish!" Natalie commented.

Ian blushed and closed his mouth.

Hamilton stared at Madison.

"Madison? Are you wearing…_makeup?_ I mean, I expect it from Reagan because of her ba-"

"Don't say it!" Reagan yelled.

"GUYS!" Sinead yelled.

Everyone stopped talking.

"Is that really important right now?" she asked.

No one responded.

"Natalie, examine Fiske. _Now_," Sinead ordered.

Natalie knelt down next to the unconscious figure, reluctant to let her knees touch the floor.

Her eyes focused on the dart in his arm. She carefully took it out of his body and examined it. She quickly turned her head around. Her eyes said that she was _very _angry.

"_Where_ did you get these darts?" she snarled.

Hamilton, his eyes wide with fear, responded.

"T-they were on the coffee table."

She grew even angrier.

"Well, whoever left them there should _not _have been so careless! These darts are _poisonous!_"

Ian had a memory. He remembered that he had been in the basement earlier. He wanted to take a closer look at the darts he had brought with him. So he took them out of his pocket, put them on the coffee table…

He left them on the coffee table. Those were _his _darts.

Natalie continued talking and interrogating.

"_Who _threw this dart?"

The boys pointed at Dan, who was trying his best to hide from the furious Natalie. His eyes widened as the boys parted and pointed at him.

Natalie angrily threw the dart on the ground and slowly walked toward Dan, pushing him up against the wall.

"Daniel, you're a_ git_."

She gave him a slap, the hardest one she could muster. He wasn't even mad at her for slapping him, for calling him 'Daniel', or for calling him a git. He was too scared to. Scared that something bad was going to happen to Fiske, and scared because Natalie was acting like a monster from one of his nightmares.

Natalie walked back toward Fiske and knelt next to him again.

"Is—Is he going to be okay?" Dan asked.

"Yes, he's going to be okay, you git! I have the antidote in my suitcase! Sinead, go fetch it for me," Natalie said.

Sinead obediently went up the steps.

The Cahills sighed with relief, glad that Fiske was going to be okay.

**~Megan~**

Fiske was given the antidote and he eventually gained consciousness. He was very tired, though, so he decided to retire for the night.

The Cahills were gathered in the living room.

"I think you should follow Fiske's example and retire for the night, children," Alistair suggested. "You're going to have a long day tomorrow."

The Cahills didn't even groan. The day they had just experienced was long too, and they were tired. They went to their rooms and went to sleep.

**~Megan~**

**So? What did you think? If you didn't like it, I'm not surprised. Like I said, it was kind of a filler. That's why I updated earlier!:D**

**I think I made Hamilton seem like a jerk and a braggart in this chapter):**

**JesseCPK: Yeah, I think that chapter might've been a little slow moving too! I think the first dance class is either going to be in the next chapter or the chapter after that. Thanks! I try to make everyone as IC as possible :D**

**cubaluv: Thanks!:D**

**xxXNatan fanXxx: Thanks! I like that part too!:D**

**mizzambercahill: Dan has some strange things going on in his head…..XD I know! The food sounds **_**so good**_**. XD**

**Question of the chapter: Who read "Operation Trinity"?**

**Review! Reviews make me happy! :D XD**

**~Megan**


	9. Chapter 9: First Lesson

**Yo, what up, dawgs?**

**Ahem…. Sorry about that. I tried acting like Jonah for a moment there….**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Reagan, do the disclaimer.**

**Reagan: No.**

**Me: **_**Do it**_**.**

**Reagan: I won't do it. And don't try to argue with me. I could probably beat you up.**

**Me: I could tell everyone your secret **_**right now**_**.**

**Reagan: NO! Not now! Later!**

**Me: Then do the disclaimer.**

**Reagan: amianfreak19 does not own The 39 Clues or chocolate covered potato chips!**

**Me: On to the story!**

**~Megan~**

Amy Cahill woke up to the beeping of her alarm clock.

She groaned and dug her face into her pillow. She clumsily hung her hand in the hair, attempting to find the device. Once she did, she pressed her hand onto the snooze button and left it there, too lazy and upset to take it off.

Today was the first ballroom dancing class and she did _not _want to dance with Ian.

Amy took her hand off the alarm clock and bolted upright.

She remembered what was also on this day.

Amy sat there for awhile, just thinking about what had happened on this day.

The alarm clock began to beep again, and she set aside those thoughts, even though she knew that they would come back very soon.

She quickly got dressed and freshened up in the bathroom. The instructor was coming soon, and Fiske did not tolerate tardiness.

Amy glanced at her clock. It was already 11:30! How could she have slept so late? The instructor would be there any minute! She opened the door and slammed it shut, running as fast as she could.

She made it to the room ahead of the instructor. In fact, she was ahead of everybody else. She looked at herself in the mirror and was surprised that her hair wasn't messed up.

Seeing that she was alone, she began doing some practice twirls, hoping that she still had some dance left in her. When she was younger, she had taken ballet lessons. But, due to stingy Beatrice, she had to quit before she really got anywhere.

Amy did a pirouette and some more twirls. They were the few moves that she actually knew.

She was very startled when she heard someone clapping slowly.

She immediately stopped twirling and turned around to see the person.

Ian stopped clapping and leaned against the wall.

"That was impressive," he said.

Amy blushed. She didn't like it when people caught her dancing. Especially not Ian Kabra. And it felt more embarrassing that he had complimented her.

"N-not really," she said, looking at the floor.

Ian smiled.

"I would say so. Did you previously take lessons?"

Amy picked her head up a bit.

"I did…..for a short time. You know Beatrice and money…."

Ian nodded, understanding her.

"Are you excited to start lessons?" he asked.

Amy rocked back and forth on her feet.

"No….. Not really….."

Ian was befuddled.

"I would think that you would be. I mean, you seem to be quite the dancer…."

Amy blushed again.

"I—I'm not that good. I pretty much only learned the simple stuff."

"I doubt that I could do that 'simple stuff'."

"I think you could."

"I wouldn't be able to do it."

"Yes, you would."

"No, I wouldn't."

Amy sighed.

"Why don't you try it?" she asked.

Ian considered this.

"Fine. I'll try it."

He cautiously tried doing a twirl, but lost his balance. Amy giggled.

"I told you that I wouldn't be very good at it."

"Try again."

He tried again. This attempt was even worse, because he lost his balance and knocked over the tree located in the corner. He went down with it, covering himself in dirt.

Amy quickly ran over to him.

"Are-Are you okay?"

Before he could answer, she started to giggle at the position he was in. He was sitting on the top of the tree, covered in dirt and green leaves.

Then, she started to laugh harder. Ian found her laughter contagious. He began laughing softly along with her. Before long, they were laughing hysterically.

"Ahem."

They both glanced toward the doorway to see Nellie.

"Well, _you _two seem to be having fun," Nellie said.

Amy remembered what she had been doing and slowly moved away from Ian. She inwardly scolded herself for actually having—_fun?_-with Ian Kabra.

Ian slowly climbed off the tree and brushed his suit off.

"We weren't doing anything. I just fell, that's all," Ian said calmly.

Nellie raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Whaaaaaaaaatever…" Nellie said, putting in her earbuds.

"Oh, and the instructor dude's going to be here soon…..so get ready to move!" Nellie exclaimed.

Nellie began to dance around the room, strumming her air guitar once in awhile.

Amy smiled and shook her head.

_Oh, Nellie…_ Amy thought.

**~Megan~**

All the Cahills were in their current 'dance room', waiting for the dance instructor to come.

Fiske stared at his wristwatch.

"Where is he? I paid him _extra _to be on time!" he muttered.

Nellie heard this and raised an eyebrow.

"You _paid _him to be on time? You actually had to _pay _him to be on time? Isn't he supposed to be on time anyway?"

"I just wanted to make sure."

Nellie rolled her eyes.

"Well, seeing that he's _not _on time, I think that was a waste of money," Nellie commented.

"Who cares? We have four million dollars! And we paid what? Like, ten extra bucks so that he could be on time? Big deal!" Dan piped up.

"For once, I think I actually agree with Dan," Natalie said.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Natalie Kabra and Dan Cahill actually _agree _on something? Is this some kind of joke? Or is the world _really _ending?" Hamilton said with mock horror.

"If Dan and Nat actually agree on something, then the world actually _is _ending," Jonah said.

"Don't call me Nat!" Natalie snapped.

Jonah put his hands up as if to say, 'I surrender', and took a step back.

Dan took out a bag of chips and started eating them. Natalie wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"_What _are you _eating?_" she asked.

"Chocolate covered potato chips," he answered.

"EWW!" She swatted the bag out of his hands and it landed on the floor, spilling chocolate covered potato chips everywhere.

"Hey! I paid for those with my own money!" he complained.

"'Who cares? We have four million dollars! Big deal!'" Nellie mocked.

"Dan, go clean up your chips," Fiske ordered.

"But Natalie was the one that knocked them out of my hands!"

"_Dan_," Fiske warned.

Dan sighed and started to pick up the chips. When no one was looking, he stuffed them into the pot of the tree in the corner.

At that moment, the ballroom dancing instructor walked in the door.

"Ah! Here he is! Children, say hello to Mr. Jackson!"

The room filled with the Cahills muttering, 'hello'. By their tone of voice, you could tell that they were _not _happy to be there.

"Good enough," Fiske muttered. "Well, we'll leave you kids to your lesson!"

Fiske left the room with Alistair and Broderick.

Mr. Jackson clapped his hands to quiet the remaining Cahills, who were criticizing whatever they could about the instructor.

"Hello, dear children! Today we are going to learn about the beauty of ballroom dancing! It is like a waterfall, flowing and bursting with life! Beautiful in every single way! Clearing the mind, enriching the soul! Making you soar above the clouds!"

The man sighed. It was silent for a few moments. The room erupted with laughter. As the Cahills laughed, Mr. Jackson frowned and clapped his hands. The Cahills stopped laughing out loud, and were trying very hard not to.

"All right! That's enough! Let's get back to dancing! Find your partner!"

Dan scowled and stood next to Natalie, who did the same in return. Sinead smiled and walked over to Hamilton. Nellie walked over to Jonah, still listening to music. The Holt twins crossed their arms and walked over to Ned and Ted. Amy slowly walked over to Ian, making sure that she wasn't too close to him.

"All right! I'm going to teach you the correct position! Ladies, turn toward your partners!"

They did so.

"Now, put your left hand on his shoulder, and your right hand into his left."

Every girl but Sinead and Nellie reluctantly did so.

"Correct! Now, gentleman, put your right hand on her waist."

They did as Mr. Jackson said, making most of the girls feel very uncomfortable.

"Now, here is the first dance we're going to learn…."

**~Megan~**

Mr. Jackson surveyed the room. He had never seen a family that was so argumentative.

"Hamilton, can you _please _try not to fall on top of me every three minutes? I think you might've broken one of my ribs," Sinead said, feeling nothing but pain.

"I'm trying," Hamilton answered, worry in his voice.

"Madison, for the fifth time, he said to go to your _right_," Ned said through gritted teeth.

"This _is _my right!"

"No. That's your left!"

"What's the difference?"

"There's a huge difference!"

"Can you follow the _right _directions, Ted?" Reagan sighed.

"I'm blind! I can't see his demonstrations like _you _do! I'm basing all this on what he says out loud!" Ted argued.

"Love, can you _please _say something? It would be nice if we could start a conversation," Ian asked politely.

Amy murmured something inaudible.

"What's that?"

She said it again, but he still couldn't hear it. He sighed.

"Yo, Nells? I don't think yo doing de right dance. Do ya even know what dance we doing?" Jonah asked.

Nellie took out an earbud.

"What? Oh. Yeah. The dance we're doing? It's the..umm….rumba?"

"Nells? We're doing the merengue."

"Oh….."

"Dan, will you _stop stepping on my toe?_" Natalie hissed.

"I can't help it!"

"Yes, you can! I can tell that you're doing it on purpose!"

"Does it annoy you?"

"Yes!"

"Then I'm going to keep on doing it."

"UGH! You're such a git!"

Natalie broke out of his grasp and pushed him. Dan toppled over the tree in the corner and was covered in dirt and chocolate covered potato chips. Natalie was standing a few feet away from the messy Dan, her fists at her sides.

Everyone stopped dancing and gaped at Dan and Natalie.

"They really need to move that tree," Ian muttered.

Mr. Jackson stared at the Cahills, wondering if this happened every day.

"Can we please continue our lesson and stop arguing? Ballroom dancing is an art that is supposed to be treated with respect. And you're not being respectful!" Mr. Jackson yelled.

The Cahills groaned, but they groaned softly so that Mr. Jackson couldn't hear them. They went back to their positions.

"From the top!" Mr. Jackson yelled.

**~Megan~**

The Cahills walked out of the room, sweating.

"I can't believe it! We were in there two hours! _Two hours_. And we have another lesson tonight! And more tomorrow! I can't believe it! We have to _ballroom dance _with our enemies—or, at least, I have to—and listen to our instructor, the poetic _nut_, Mr. Jackson! More like Mr. Jacka—"

Amy covered Dan's mouth with her hand to keep him from finishing that sentence.

"I agree with Dan. I hate this! I'm sweaty, _and _I have to dance with a lunatic!" Natalie complained.

"Hey! I am _not _a lunatic! And at least you didn't get covered in chips and _dirt!_" Dan argued.

"You _deserved _that, you git!" Natalie argued.

"Did not!" Dan yelled at her.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"STOP!" Nellie yelled

Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Look. You better get used to it. We're going to be taking more lessons, and you can't change that. You need to learn to accept the lessons and your partners. Got it?"

They all nodded.

"Okay. I'm glad that we got that straightened out. I'm not sure, but I think you guys are going to get lunch soon. Why don't you talk to Fiske and find out?" Nellie asked.

The other Cahills nodded and went to go find Fiske.

**~Megan~**

**Oooo….. What do you think is so important to Amy about that day? Hmm…. Of course, I'm not going to tell you. You'll have to guess. :D**

**And for Reagan's secret in the disclaimer? It's not really that big of a secret. I think we all know what the secret is. But she doesn't want the Cahills in the **_**story **_**to know until later. :D**

**Is it me, or do Amy and Fiske seem out of character in this chapter? I mean, I'm not sure if Amy was IC when I was talking about her taking ballet lessons when she was younger.**

**WOOHOO! I updated in, like, a week (That's really fast for me! XD)! Yay!:D**

**I'm sorry if it was short! It seemed a bit short to me!):**

**Candyloversunite15: Yeah! Ted can't stare!:D**

**xxXNatan fanXxx: Oh, Dan and his moments. Will he ever learn? XD And Natalie **_**was **_**pretty awesome!:D That's one of my favorite parts of that chapter, too!:D**

**Hostage2: I don't think I'm going to be putting much Dan romance in this at all! Sorry!): But I don't have anything against Deagan! I'm still kind of deciding between Deagan and Natan!**

**Question of the Chapter: Does anybody even **_**read**_** these author's notes? XD**

**Review! Ten reviews for one chapter would be, like, one of my dreams come true! *puts on puppy dog face* **_**Please **_**review!**

**~Megan**


	10. Chapter 10: Truth or DarePart 1

**Heeeeeeeeeey! I'm back!:D**

**Are you surprised? Because I'm surprised! I'm updating really quickly! For this multichap, my other multichap, and I even posted another one-shot! I am sooooooo happy right now (Yeah, I just said happy!:D)! I just felt the need to write, you know?**

**Well, anyway, who's happy that I updated this quickly? *crickets chirp***

**Okay! That's great! XD**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hamilton, do the disclaimer.**

**Hamilton: No! I have to train!**

**Me: You can train once we're done.**

**Hamilton: NO! I have to train **_**now**_**.**

**Me: What if I were to take away your dumbbells?**

**Hamilton: NO! Not my dumbbells! I need those to train!**

**Me: Do the disclaimer!**

**Hamilton: amianfreak19 does not own The 39 Clues, the Blackberry, "Through the Fire and Flames" by Dragonforce, "Thriller" by Michael Jackson, "Whip My Hair" by Willow Smith, Hilary Duff, Prada, the Joker, the iPod, or iTunes!**

**Me: On to the story!**

**~Megan~**

Amy Cahill, Dan Cahill, and Natalie Kabra were sitting at a table on the patio.

They had just finished lunch. The lunch, which was pizza (much to Natalie and Ian's disgust), was ordered by Fiske. He said that it "would be simpler and easier to order pizza instead of going to a restaurant or taking everybody's requests."

Currently, Ian was playing a game of badminton with the Holts. Ian didn't want to be on a team with either of the twelve-year-old twins, so he insisted on being Hamilton's team. Both teams were equally matched, and there was a tie right now.

Sinead was in her lab, trying to fix Natalie's cell phone, which had been damaged during the water battle the day before. Once Natalie got out of the pool, the phone, which had been in her jacket pocket, had been soaked. Unfortunately for Natalie, the phone had been injured by the water. She insisted that the phone be fixed by Sinead. Ned and Ted were helping her in the lab.

Nellie and Jonah were talking about music and decided to update their iTunes playlists.

Broderick was still typing on his Blackberry. Alistair and Fiske were engaged in a conversation about peace treaties between the branches.

"I can't believe it. My phone is…_broken_. You are such a git, Dan. I can't believe you pushed me into the pool, breaking _my phone_," Natalie said, breaking the awkward silence.

"You deserved it for being such a brat," Dan mumbled.

Amy sighed. To her, it seemed like Natalie and Dan could never agree on anything. Some things never changed.

"I'm bored," Dan said.

His face lit up and he straightened his posture in the chair.

"Why don't we discover Atlantis?" he asked.

Amy sighed. Why did her brother have to make the most ridiculous suggestions?

"No," she replied.

"Narnia?" he suggested.

"No," she answered, annoyed.

"Hundred-Acre Wood?" he asked.

"What the heck? _No_," she responded.

Dan lay back in his chair, trying to think of another idea. After thinking of a new idea, he sat up in his chair again.

"Why don't we play Truth or Dare?" Dan asked excitedly.

Natalie grinned mischievously.

"I have no problem with that," Natalie said, still grinning.

Wow. Maybe Dan and Natalie _could _agree on something.

Amy bit her lip, thinking of the possible outcomes of the game; but she _was _pretty bored. She had finished her book, and wanted to do something to pass the time. They were going to have another ballroom dancing lesson tonight, and she didn't have anything to do until then.

"Sure. Why not?" Amy agreed.

"All right!" Dan exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

Natalie wrinkled her nose.

"Dan, don't do that. I can smell your body odor," she said.

Dan frowned and sniffed his armpit.

"I don't smell anything," Dan said, moving his armpit toward her face so that she could smell it.

Natalie pushed his arm away after almost fainting.

"Well, I _do_. And I'm _definitely _not going to be sitting next to you during the game." Then, she added, "Not that I _would_."

Amy sighed. Yep, it was almost impossible to get Dan and Natalie to agree on anything.

"Why don't you get the others, guys?" Amy asked.

"Okay!" Dan said enthusiastically, running into the house.

Natalie went over to where the Holts and Ian were playing badminton. It didn't take much to convince the Holts to play. Embarrassing people was their hobby. Ian took a little longer to coax, but he eventually agreed to play the game.

Dan came out the mansion with the Starlings, Nellie, and Jonah. Amy stood up from the table and joined the group. They all walked over to Ian and the Holts.

"Hey! Of course we'll play! Oh, and, by the way, here's your phone, Natalie," Sinead said, handing Natalie the cell phone.

"_Finally_. It took so long, that I thought it would never be fixed!" Natalie said.

"Natalie, they spent _twenty minutes_ fixing it," Dan said exasperatedly.

"Well, they shouldn't have spent any time at all! No one should have pushed me into the pool in the first place!" Natalie glared at him.

"Let's start the game!" Madison said with a mischievous grin on her face that scared everybody.

"O-kay…" Dan said, a bit terrified of her. He sat on the ground, as did everyone else. The Kabras were a bit reluctant to, but everybody glared at them, making them do it.

"Okay. Who's going to go first?" Hamilton asked.

"I will," Nellie said, taking out her earbuds.

She glanced at everybody in the circle. Then, her eyes landed on Ian.

"Ian, truth or dare?" she asked, grinning mischievously.

"Dare," he answered.

"I dare you to listen to this metal song on my iPod."

Ian grimaced as she pulled her iPod out of her pocket and handed it to him. He pressed the play button and "Through the Fire and Flames" by Dragonforce came on. He nearly jumped out of his skin as the guitar started the song. Nellie had the volume on as high as it could go, and he was shaking with every note—and there were _a lot _of notes in that song. Everyone was laughing at his reaction.

After a few minutes, the song ended and Ian gave a grinning Nellie back her iPod.

"I think that I'm going to be deaf by tomorrow," Ian said.

He shook his head, trying to clear the notes out of it.

"Ned, truth or dare?" Ian asked.

"Dare."

Ian smirked.

"I dare you to drink five bottles of water. With _no breaks_."

Ned paled as he thought of how much water that was.

"I'll go get some," Nellie said, still grinning.

She got up from the ground and walked over to the patio. She came back five bottles of water.

Ned drank each one as fast as he could, taking a breath every once awhile.

After he finished, he felt the need to go to the bathroom, but tried to take his mind off it. He would do that later.

He thought of people to ask, "truth or dare?" Finally, he thought of someone and grinned.

"Sinead, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Sinead said, confident that Ned would pick something easy and not embarrassing. After all, she _did _take care of him sometimes when he had headaches.

"I dare you to dance to 'Thriller' by Michael Jackson."

Sinead face turned white.

"You…want me to dance? To…'Thriller'? By…Michael Jackson?"

Ned grinned.

"Yes. Nellie will provide the music. Won't you, Nellie?"

Nellie grinned and held up her iPod. She took out the earbuds that were plugged into it and played "Thriller" by Michael Jackson out loud.

Sinead stood up, took a deep breath, and started dancing the famous choreography.

_It's close to midnight_

_Something evil's lurkin' in the dark_

_Under the moonlight_

_You see a sight that almost stops your heart_

_You try to scream_

_But terror takes the sound before you make it_

_You start to freeze_

_As horror looks you right between the eyes_

_You're paralyzed_

'_Cause this is thriller_

_Thriller night_

_And no one's gonna save you_

_From the beast about to strike_

_You know it's thriller_

_Thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life_

_Inside a killer_

_Thriller night, yeah_

Nellie stopped the song and everyone burst out laughing. Sinead blushed deep red.

"I never knew you were such a great dancer, Sinead," Amy said between laughs.

Sinead blushed even more.

"Shut up," she mumbled as everyone kept laughing.

After the laughing died down, Sinead looked around for a victim. Her eyes found Amy, and she thought about something she had been meaning to ask her.

"Amy, truth or dare?" Sinead asked.

Amy thought for a moment.

"Truth."

"Okay, so I _accidentally_, key word _accidentally_, read part of your diary," Sinead started.

Amy's face flushed red with anger.

"You _WHAT_? How did you _accidentally _do _that_?" Amy asked angrily.

"You left it on the coffee table! I thought it was a book! So I picked it up and flipped through it and I kept seeing the word 'Korea'. What's up with that?"

Sinead watched as Amy paled and bit her lip. Amy also seemed to be glancing at Ian out of the corner of her eye. Sinead looked at Ian. His face was a bit red, probably from blushing.

_What's up with _those _two? _Sinead thought.

Sinead looked at Dan and Natalie. They had identical mischievous grins on their faces. They kept on looking at each other and nodding. Then, they would silently chuckle.

_Dan and Natalie, too? Okay, now that's just weird, _Sinead thought.

"Well…umm…" Amy started.

Sinead waited patiently.

"Well…we…umm…" Amy said.

"Amy, if you're not going to tell me, I could just ask Natalie and Dan for their side of the story," Sinead offered.

Amy paled and Natalie and Dan frantically nodded their heads at Sinead.

"NO! No, no, no. Y-you _don't _h-have to ask Natalie and Dan for their side of the story!" Amy yelled.

_Wow. It must be _really _bad is she's stuttering around _me, Sinead thought

"Well…w-we had an a-alliance with the K-kabras in Korea…" Amy said.

"Continue. I'm listening," Sinead said.

Amy gulped.

"Well, t-then I-ian…" Amy continued.

Everyone leaned in. They knew that something had happened between Amy and Ian, but no one knew what. Ian's face was bright red, and Amy felt that the attention was very uncomfortable. She cleared her throat. She opened her mouth to say something, but Dan stopped her.

"Don't worry, Amy. Natalie and I can tell the story," he suggested.

Amy's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to prevent him and Natalie from doing it, but Natalie stopped her this time.

"What a wonderful idea, Dan," Natalie said.

Jonah stared at Dan and Natalie.

"It's official, homies. Da world _is_ ending 'cause Natalie and Dan-o actually agree on something. _Again_," he said.

Natalie scowled.

"_Anyway_, here's what happened…" she said.

"Well, in Japan, the Kabras and Nellie came and totally saved Amy, Alistair, and I from the yakuza. Those dudes are totally _awesome_. Anyway, after they saved us, we figured out that we had to go Korea," Dan said.

"We stayed at Alistair's mansion, which is nothing compared to the Kabra mansion. It was…_decent_, I guess. While we were there, Alistair told us not to go into his maze. We all obeyed. Well, except for _one _person," Natalie continued, smirking at Ian.

"Yeah! Ian _totally _got _served_. Alistair's guard dog, Buffy, came and bit Ian in the _butt_, where we could see his pink dollar-sign underpants," Dan said.

Everyone laughed, except for Ian. His face was bright red from embarrassment.

After Natalie stopped laughing, she continued.

"Alistair showed us his library, and it seemed like Amy and Ian became a bit…_interested _in each other."

Natalie smirked. Amy and Ian blushed. Everyone was staring at the pair.

"Oh. My. Gosh," Hamilton said. "You two…_like _each other?"

They both blushed.

"NO! We _don't like each other_. No affections _whatsoever_," Amy said.

A look of disappointment crossed Ian's face, but he quickly gathered himself and went back to normal expression. No one had noticed.

Amy scooted away from him and more toward Sinead.

"Well, we went to this mountain called Bukhansan or something, and Ian and Amy raced each other. After the race, they seemed to be quite…_intrigued _by each other's eyes," Dan said.

Amy and Ian blushed again while just about everyone else stared at them in disbelief.

"Oh, that's not all." Natalie grinned.

"Great. What else could they reveal?" Ian muttered.

"We found the entrance to a cave…I believe I'm right. Could you correct me on that, Dan?"

"You are correct."

"I thought so." Natalie smirked. "Well, we found the entrance to the cave. When we opened it, a rock came barreling toward Amy. She stood completely still and couldn't move. So, my brother, _Ian_, decided to be the hero of the day. He threw her away from the rock and landed on top of her. Now, I'm not sure if anything else happened during that, because the dust from the rock was blocking my view. Would you like to enlighten us, Amy and Ian?"

Amy paled, as did Ian.

"Umm…n-no…" Amy finally said.

"Yo, Ames? You chose da truth, so you have to _tell _da truth," Jonah pointed out.

"Oh, gosh," Amy said, digging her head into her hands.

"Which one of you would like to tell us? Ian or Amy?" Natalie asked.

Amy took her face out of her heads and stared at the ground.

"W-well, after Ian s-saved, me—"

"You like the ring to that. Don't you, Ian? 'After Ian s-saved me,'" Natalie imitated.

Ian blushed and said nothing.

"You can continue, Amy," Sinead said, saving Ian from anymore embarrassment.

"Well, I-ian saved me and he—and he—"

"Come on, Amy! Out with the details! I want to know what happened!" Dan snapped.

"And he—"

"Let me guess: he _kissed _you," Hamilton said jokingly.

Amy and Ian didn't respond.

"Oh. My. Gosh," Hamilton said, his jaw dropping. Everybody else's jaw dropped too.

"He actually—_kissed you_?" Hamilton demanded.

"It was _not_ a kiss. It was a mere brush of the lips," Ian explained.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER IF IT WAS A 'MERE BRUSH'! YOU STILL DID THAT TO MY _SISTER_!" Dan yelled.

"WE NEVER PLANNED THAT _AT ALL_! HOW COULD YOU—HOW COULD YOU ACTUALLY _DO THAT_?" Natalie yelled.

The whole circle erupted in yells.

"GUYS!" Amy yelled.

Everybody became silent.

"It doesn't matter! It didn't mean anything! The Kabras left us for dead in the cave! All that flirting was just part of their stupid plan!" Amy said.

Ian opened his mouth to say something, but closed it.

"…It's you turn now, Amy," Sinead said, feeling kind of bad for asking her best friend the question.

Amy was happy to change to the subject. She looked at Jonah.

"Jonah, truth of dare?"

Jonah flashed his trademark grin.

"Dare."

Amy smiled.

"I dare you to sing and dance to 'Whip My Hair' by Willow Smith."

Jonah's grin faded.

"You _can't _be serious."

Amy's smile became wider.

"Oh, I'm _dead _serious."

Jonah sighed and stood up. He started to sing, but Dan stopped him.

"Wait! Before you sing, do you need paint for your hair?"

"Nooooooo…" Jonah answered.

"Okay…You can go," Dan said.

Jonah started to sing and dance the choreography from the music video.

"_I whip my hair back and forth_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_(Just whip it)_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_(Whip it real good)_

_I whip my hair back and forth _

_I whip my hair back and forth _

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_Hop up out the bed, turn my swag on_

_Pay no attention to them haters 'cause we whip 'em off_

_And we ain't doing nothing wrong _

_So don't tell me nothing, I'm just tryna have fun_

_So keep the party jumping_

_So what's up?_

_(Yea)_

_And I'll be doing what to do, we turn our back _

_And whip our hair and just shake them off_

_Shake them off, shake them off, shake them off_

_Don't let haters keep me off my grind_

_Keep my head up and I know I'll be fine _

_Keep fighting until I get there _

_Am down and I feel like giving up_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_(Just whip it)_

_I whip my hair back and forth _

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_(Whip it real good)_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_(Just whip it)_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_(Whip it real good)_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_(Just whip it)_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_(Whip it real good)_

_I'm going get more shine than a little bit_

_Soon as I hit the stage, applause I'm hearing it_

_Whether it's black stars black cars, I'm feeling it_

_But can't none of them whip it like I do_

_I, I gets it in hmm yea, I go hard_

_When they see me pull up, I whip it real hard_

_I whip it real hard, real hard, I whip it real hard_

_Don't let haters keep me off my grind_

_Keep my head up and I know I'll be fine_

_Keep fighting until I get there _

_Am down and I feel like giving up _

_I whip my hair back and forth _

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_(Just whip it)_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_(Whip it real good)_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_(Just whip it)_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_(Whip it real good)_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_(Just whip it)_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_(Whip it real good)_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_(Okay, okay just whip my hair)_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_(Whip it real good)_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_(Okay, okay just whip my hair)_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_(Whip it real good)_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_(Okay, okay, just whip my hair)_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_All my ladies, if you feel me_

_Do it, do it, whip your hair_

_Don't matter if it's long, short_

_Do it do it whip your hair_

_All my ladies, if you feel me_

_Come on, do it, do it, whip your hair_

_Don't matter if it's long, short_

_Do it, do it, whip your hair_

_(Your hair, your hair)_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_(Just whip my hair)_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_(Whip it real good)_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_(Just whip my hair)_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_(Whip it real good)_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_(Just whip my hair)_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_(Whip it real good)_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_(Just whip it)_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_(Whip it real good)_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_(Just whip it)_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_(Whip it real good)_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_I whip…_"

Jonah stopped singing and dancing.

The Cahills burst out laughing. Jonah's face turned red.

"Yo, I am _never _doing anythinglike dat _ever _again," he said.

After a minute or two the Cahills stopped laughing.

"All right! I'm goin' to choose my victim," Jonah said.

His eyes landed on Madison. He grinned.

"Madison, truth or dare?"

"I'll go truth this time."

Jonah's grin grew even wider.

"What is your _biggest _secret?"

Madison paled. Everyone leaned in, eager to learn her secret.

"All right, ALL RIGHT! I'll tell you!" Madison yelled.

She took a deep breath.

"I LOVE HILARY DUFF! SHE'S MY ROLE MODEL! SHE'S THE BEST SINGER _EVER_! HER ACTING IS THE _BEST_! I LOVE HILARY DUFF!" Madison blurted out.

Madison breathed heavily. Everyone stared at her with their jaws open.

"You like…_Hilary Duff_?" Sinead asked.

"YES! Didn't I just say that?" Madison said.

"Yes, but that just seems a bit too…_girly _for you," Sinead said.

Madison face turned red. She shrugged, hoping that no one would notice her red cheeks.

"Okay, Madison. It's your turn," Amy said.

Madison scanned the circle and grinned at Natalie.

"Natalie, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to throw one of your fancy dresses over the fence to Buffy."

Natalie paled.

"_No! _Not my Prada!"

"_Yes_, your Prada," Madison forced.

Natalie stood up, her head dropping, getting ready to go inside and get one of her dresses.

"Ian? Hamilton? Escort Natalie inside so that she doesn't try anything," Dan ordered.

Ian and Hamilton stood up. They escorted Natalie into the mansion. She came back out with one of her dresses. Natalie walked over to the fence separating the two properties. She looked at her dress, and then back up at the fence.

"Good-bye, my precious Prada," Natalie whimpered.

She threw the dress over the fence. You could hear a bark and something tearing an object into shreds. Tears welled in Natalie's eyes.

"Oh, quit your crying," Madison snarled.

Natalie glared at her and dug her hand into her pocket, finding her dart gun. She took it out and got ready to shoot Madison. Before she could, Nellie yanked it out of her grasp.

"Nuh-uh. No way," Nellie said.

Natalie glared at her, too, and involuntarily searched for her dart gun in her pocket, but then remembered that it had been confiscated. She scowled at Nellie and sat down.

"Dan, truth or dare?"

"The ninja chooses DARE!"

Natalie scowled at him, but then smirked.

"I dare you to drink _this _poison."

Natalie took a vial out of her pocket. It was red and transparent. She handed it to Dan, who examined it, a confused look on his face.

"Umm…What does this do?" he asked.

"I'm not telling you!" Natalie said. This made Dan a little apprehensive. Even so, he took the cap off the vial and drank.

After he finished, Reagan asked,

"Umm…Natalie? What exactly does that poison do?"

Natalie grinned.

"It makes him reveal his biggest fear."

Dan's posture turned from slouched to rim-rod straight. His eyes had a far-away look.

"My biggest fear is…not getting accepted by the ninjas!" Dan exclaimed.

His posture went back to slouched and he shook his head, trying to figure what just happened. Natalie stared at him.

"That's _it_? _That's _your biggest fear?" Natalie yelled angrily.

"What? What's my biggest fear?" a bewildered Dan asked.

"YOU NOT GETTING ACCEPTED BY THE NINJAS!" Natalie yelled, still very angry.

Dan's face turned from a baffled look to a worried look.

"You—You know about that?" Dan asked, a bead of sweat forming on his forehead.

"YES, I KNOW THAT, YOU GIT! THAT POISON MADE YOU REVEAL YOUR BIGGEST FEAR! AND _THAT'S _YOUR BIGGEST FEAR?" Natalie yelled, jumping to her feet.

"Well…Yeah," Dan said a bit nonchalantly.

Natalie's eye twitched, but she yelled no more. She sat down on the ground and regained her composure.

Ned looked like he was about to explode. He was jumping up and down while _sitting_. His teeth were gritted, and he was lightly sweating.

"Guys? I _really _need to go the bathroom. I think that water needs to be released," he said.

Dan narrowed his eyes and studied him, trying to figure out if this was a trick.

"Hamilton. Jonah. Escort him to the bathroom," Dan said.

Hamilton and Jonah led Ned inside.

"Well, it's my turn!" Dan exclaimed.

He glanced at the remaining members of the circle. His eyes landed on Amy. The shade from a nearby tree made half his face dark, half light. He grinned creepily. His head was lowered a bit downward, making him look scarier. All in all, he looked like the Joker. Amy appeared to be horrified.

"Amy, truth or dare?"

"D-dare," she answered in a timid voice.

Dan still looked the same, except his grin was a bit wider.

"I dare you to go into a closet with Ian."

Amy paled. Ian's face was bright red.  
>"NO! <em>No<em>. You are _not _going to do that to me," Amy said.

"Oh, but I am," Dan said. By the look on Dan's face, she could tell that he wasn't going to back down.

"W-what's the punishment?" Amy asked.

"You'll have to read your diary out loud," Dan answered.

Amy paled again.

"Fine! I'll do your dare!" she said.

Dan grin grew even _wider_.

"Good. I'll _gladly _escort you," he said.

Dan, Amy, and Ian stood up and started to walk.

They disappeared into the mansion, leaving the other Cahills to wonder what would happen.

**~Megan~**

**Oooooo! Cliffe! Kind of…**

**Well? What did you think? I know that Truth or Dare is done a lot in fanfics, but I thought I had some good ideas.:D **

**Don't worry! I am **_**not **_**going to do anything inappropriate!**

**Did you think this chapter was long? Because I thought this was long. Well, "Whip My Hair" **_**did **_**take up eight pages…**

**If you imagine the characters doing those dares and answering those questions, it's really funny!:D XD**

**YAY! I'M SO HAPPY! I GOT EIGHT REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER! YIPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! You guys are the best!:D I'm so close to ten reviews for one chapter!:D**

**Dream. Love. Smile: I don't think that I'm going to put much Dan romance in this story. Sorry!): And is this fast enough?:D**

**JesseCPK: Yeah, I know! Why do the Cahills have to be so disputatious? XD Thank you!:D It depends, really. It's usually a week to two weeks.**

**Candyloversunite15: I continued!:D**

**madrigalprincess1: I updated!:D**

**addicted2reading9: Yes! It **_**is **_**an important day to Amy! But that's not the answer. Sorry!): But you can try again!:D I know! I love that tree! XD Dan actually stuffed the chips into the pot of the tree when nobody was looking! XD**

**BookwormGirl16: Yeah, they **_**were **_**a little OOC! I'll try better!:D THANK YOU for reading my author's notes!:D**

**xxXNatan fanXxx: Oh, yeah! Dan moments ROCK! XD Natalie **_**is **_**getting a bit scary… Well, he knows how to dance, but I can't imagine him knowing how to twirl! XD**

**WickedWickedMe: THANK YOU for reading my author's notes!:D Thank you so much! It means so much to me.:D**

**WOO-HOO! My chapters are in the DOUBLE DIGITS! XD**

**Thank you SO MUCH for your reviews!:D**

**Question of the Chapter: Does anybody here read Kingdom Keepers or the Casson Family Series?**

**Review!:D**

**~Megan**


	11. Chapter 11: Truth or Dare Part 2

**Hey, guys! I'm baaaaaaaaack!:D**

**Are you surprised? I bet you're saying, "Oh my gosh! She's actually updating quickly!" I know, right? But, when you write Part 1, you just **_**have **_**to write Part 2 quickly! Right?:D **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Fiske, do the disclaimer.**

**Fiske: Not right now! I'm organizing peace treaties!**

**Me: Fine. I'll just create more chaos, I guess…**

**Fiske: NO! amianfreak19 does not own The 39 Clues, the American National Anthem, **_**Teletubbies**_**, or the Blackberry!**

**Me: Good! But I'm still going to create more chaos.**

**Fiske: WHAT?**

**Me: It wouldn't be this amazing story without it!**

**Fiske: …Amazing? *bursts out laughing***

**Me: *narrows eyes**through gritted teeth* On to the story!**

**~Megan~**

"UGH! Out of all people why did I have to be stuck in here with _you_!" Amy said, digging her face into her hands. Her words came out a bit muffled.

"Is it really _that _awful?" Ian asked from the other side of the dark closet, a bit offended.

Amy took her face out of her hands.

"Oh… Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that…that…"

"Yes, yes. I know. You hate me because all the things that I have done to you. Well, more like what _Isabel _has done to you. I just do not understand, though. I know that I have done some bad things. But so has everyone else, and you seem to have no trouble forgiving them. Why does it seem to be such a problem with me?"

Amy looked at the wood flooring and didn't respond.

"Amy. _Look at me_."

Amy slowly glanced up at him. She tried the best that she could to see his figure, but it was hard to do so in the dark.

"Do you _really _hate me that much?" Ian demanded.

Again, she looked at the flooring and didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a _yes_," Ian said, crossing his arms. Amy thought that he sounded just a _bit _disappointed, but maybe it was just her imagination.

"Ian, I-"

"No, Amy. I get it. You don't have to try to spare my feelings. I get it. I really do. If you want it to be that way, then fine. You can hate me all you want."

"Ian, I didn't mean it like that! I just-"

Ian reached across and put his finger to her lips. She blushed and stopped talking.

"_Amy_. I _understand_. I know how you feel about me, and I'm willing to except it. Don't try to apologize, twist your words, explain, deny it; _I get it_. All right? I don't want to hear all this talk about 'I didn't mean it.' Everybody needs to come clean once in awhile; and when that happens, people need to learn to accept it. I'm accepting it now, so don't try to say you don't mean it."

"But Ian-"

"How many times do I have to say this? Stop trying to say you don't mean it! It's not going to convince me! I know you hate me! I have to accept it, don't I?"

"Ian! I _don't _mean it! It's just that…that…"

Ian sighed. Why couldn't she just let it go? He thought about kissing her to make her shut up, but decided against it.

"That what, Amy? Please enlighten me."

Amy opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. When she figured out that no words were going to come, she shut it.

"Oh. All right. _We're _certainly confused today, aren't we? I guess you _aren't _going to enlighten me. Or maybe there's to enlighten _on_. Maybe you hate me, but you're just trying to spare my feelings. Well, guess what? It's all right. I understand; I get it. You _don't _have to try to spare my feelings. I know, and I understand. Can't we just leave it that?"

Amy opened her mouth to tell him again that she didn't mean it, but then she thought about the effort he had given to make her stop. She decided not to try to tell him again, but there was one question that she wanted to ask him.

"Ian?"

"Amy! I told you-"

"No. It's not about that."

"…Oh. Continue, then."

"You said that everyone has to come clean once in awhile. Does that mean you have secrets of your own?"

Ian was a bit surprised by her question. After he became used to the question, he blushed.

"Well…I…"

"Ian. You can tell me."

Ian straightened his posture.

"No. I don't have anything to share."

Amy frowned, disappointed. She looked at the floor.

"I just…I just thought that you might want to share it with someone," she said meekly.

Ian thought about telling her now, but shook his head, trying to forget those thoughts.

"No, no. I'm all right. I don't have anything to share right now."

Amy looked up hopefully.

"Could you at least…give me a hint?"

Ian sighed, but then hardened his features.

"No. I can't. I'm sorry, Amy," he said formally.

Amy looked down at the ground. Why couldn't Ian stop being so formal once in awhile? Why couldn't he ever open up?

"Oh. All right. I guess we all have our secrets to keep."

They were silent for a moment.

"Ian?"

"Yes?"

"I just want you to know-"

"I'm listening." Amy detected a bit of hopefulness in his voice, but decided that it was her imagination again.

"-I don't hate you. I just…"

"Amy, are we _really _going through this _again_?"

"Ian, I can't just leave the subject alone! You can't just assume for the rest of your life that I _hate_ you! I just…I just…It's just really confusing! Because I just…"

Ian couldn't take it anymore. He closed his eyes, reached across the closet, and slammed his lips to hers, finally making her shut her up. Amy wasn't sure what was happening, and didn't know what to do. She just kept her eyes wide open. After a few seconds, he pulled back.

"There! All right? _That's _my secret!" Ian blurted out.

_Oh my. Did I just say that out loud…? _he thought. He mentally slapped himself.

He was happy that Amy didn't understand. She looked very confused at what he said, though. Her confusion wore off quickly when she realized what just happened. Her face grew hot and was bright red, as was his. It was a spur-of-the-moment decision, what he did, and he wondered if it was worth it.

Amy opened her mouth to say something, but blushed, closed it, and stared at the floor.

Ian felt that he should make the first move and say something.

"Erm…Sorry about that…I was just a bit…frustrated and I needed to find a way to quiet you. I really did not mean to…It was a spur-of-the-moment decision and the only solution I could think of since nothing else seemed to work…It just seemed like the only thing to do…"

Amy nodded, blushing madly. Ian seemed to be blushing a bit, too. He didn't mention how he actually kind of enjoyed it.

"I-i-ian?" she said softly, her stutter coming back.

"Yes?"

"I r-really don't h-hate you…I j-just….I j-just…"

Ian sighed. Amy was such a stubborn girl.

And that was one of the qualities that he liked about her.

**~Megan~**

Dan walked out of the mansion, brushing off his hands.

"Hey, Dan! Did you find a closet to throw them into?" Reagan piped up.

"Yep. I found one in the hallway leading to the living room," Dan responded.

Madison grinned, scaring everybody. They scooted away from her.

"_Awesome_," she said, the grin still on her face.

At that moment, Ned, Hamilton, and Jonah walked out of the mansion and toward the circle. They sat down.

"Hey! Where are Amy and Ian?" Hamilton asked.

Dan grinned mischievously.

"Oh. They're…_nowhere_," he said.

Ned, Hamilton, and Jonah were worried, and a bit terrified.

"O-kay… Since they're not here, I guess I'll go," Hamilton said.

He scanned the circle.

"Nellie? Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing the National Anthem."

"Wait! Which one?" Natalie asked.

"Umm…the American one?" Hamilton said.

"Oh. All right," Natalie said.

"Which anthem were you _thinking _of?" Hamilton asked.

"I'm from _England_. You haven't forgotten that, have you?" Natalie raised an eyebrow.

"No. But what does this have to the National Anthem?" Hamilton asked, confused.

Natalie sighed.

"Just get on with the dare!" she said.

Nellie took a deep breath.

"Oh, say can you SEEEeeee, BY the DAAAAAWWWnnnnn's early LIGHGHGHGHHGHT, what so PROUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDly we hail, by the TWIIIIIIIIIIIILIGHT'S last GLEAMing…"

Hamilton, who was covering his ears, yelled,

"ALL RIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Nellie stopped singing.

"All right. It's your loss," she said.

The other Cahills uncovered their ears.

"It's your turn, Nellie," Hamilton said.

"Okay," she said.

She looked at Dan and grinned.

"Dan, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell Broderick to put away his Blackberry."

Dan shrugged.

"All right," he responded.

"Yo! That is not a good ide-"

Natalie glared at Jonah, making him shut up.

Broderick wasn't sitting that far away from the circle. He was sitting on a chair on the patio. He didn't know that they were playing a game. He was too sucked into his Blackberry to notice.

Dan twisted around and looked at him.

"Hey, Broderick," Dan said.

"Hey," Broderick responded, not looking up from his Blackberry, and seeming to not be paying much attention to Dan.

"Put your Blackberry away and actually do something else," Dan said with some attitude.

Broderick looked up from his Blackberry to see if he was kidding. When he saw he was not, he narrowed his eyes and made his face stone hard.

"No. Freaking. Way."

Dan was suddenly scared of him and turned away quickly. Broderick went back to typing on his Blackberry. The Cahills in the circle, besides Dan, burst out laughing.

"You just got _owned_," Hamilton said after calming down.

Dan's face turned red.

"Yo. You lucky. Dad _never _lets anyone go _that _easy," Jonah said.

Dan paled, thinking of the other things that Broderick could've done.

"Let's get back to the game!" Madison suggested.

"Okay! It's my turn!" Dan said.

He looked at Hamilton.

"Hamilton, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to watch _Teletubbies_. With Jonah."

"WHAT?" Hamilton and Jonah shouted at the same time.

"Why do _I _have to go? _Teletubbies _ain't on air anymore anyway!" Jonah said.

"One: Because I want you to. Two: We have some old tapes," Dan said.

Hamilton and Jonah groaned.

"Come with me," Dan said.

Hamilton, Jonah, and Dan walked into the mansion, finding the old tapes.

**~Megan~**

Dan came back to the circle.

"Okay… So who's going to go?" he asked.

"I'll go," Reagan suggested.

She looked around the circle and finally stopped at Natalie.

"Natalie, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to do a make-up job on Alistair."

Alistair was currently sitting on a chair, sleeping. He was probably very tired, and probably wouldn't wake up easily. It was the perfect time to do a make-up job. Natalie grinned.

"Great. Let's go get my make-up kit," she said to Reagan.

Natalie and Reagan went into the mansion and came back out with the make-up kit. It was _very _large, filled with eye shadow, eye liner, mascara; every type of cosmetic tool you can think of. Natalie picked out the materials she would use.

First, Natalie covered his eyelids in a dark orange eye shadow. Then, she used black mascara to make his eyelashes fuller. She pulled out a lipstick that was neither light nor dark pink, and applied. Then, she applied a beige-colored blush. For the final touch, Natalie added rhinestones near the corners of his eyes. Pleased with her work, she stepped back and sat down with the other Cahills.

The Cahills burst out laughing at Alistair's appearance.

"Nice job, Natalie," Madison said while laughing.

Natalie smirked.

"Thank you," she replied.

"It's your turn, Natalie," Dan said.

"All right. Let me see," Natalie said, looking around the circle.

"Reagan! Truth or dare?" Natalie asked innocently.

"Truth."

"What is the girliest thing you have ever done?"

The Cahills in the circle leaned in. Reagan paled.

"OKAY! I'LL TELL YOU! Just…stop staring at me like that!"

The Cahills leaned back. Reagan took a deep breath.

"Okay. I—I take ballet! There! I said it!"

The Cahills were shocked, and their dropping jaws proved it.

"Reagan Holt? Taking…_ballet_?" Sinead finally said.

"YES! Now will you _stop _gaping at me?"

The Cahills shut their jaws.

"Reagan, you can go," Dan said.

"No, it's all right. Ted can take my turn since he hasn't gone yet," Reagan replied.

"All right. Ted, you can go," Dan said.

Ted searched through the members of the Cahill clan in his mind.

"Natalie, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to eat a sandwich made by Dan."

Natalie paled and everybody else smirked. Everyone knew that Dan's cooking skills were horrible. Well, everybody _but _Dan.

"YES! You can finally taste some of my delicious sandwiches, Natalie!" Dan exclaimed.

Natalie gave him a fake smile.

"I can't wait," Natalie said.

Dan grinned and ran into the mansion.

**~Megan~**

"THIS IS TORTURE."

"I know, I know."

"MY EYES ARE BURNING."

"Same here, dawg."

"THIS IS SO CRAZY AND UNREALISTIC THAT I THINK THE TELETUBBIES WERE ON DRUGS WHILE FILMING THIS."

Hamilton and Jonah were sitting in the living, watching _Teletubbies_, a show that they are not fond of.

Dan ran into the living room.

"Hey, guys. Having fun?" he asked.

"Plenty," Hamilton said through gritted teeth.

Dan grinned.

"Great!" Dan exclaimed, running into the kitchen.

"You want to hear some trivia about this show?" Jonah asked Hamilton.

"No. I don't want to know _anything _about it," Hamilton replied.

"Well, I'll tell you anyway. I went to Germany once, and I found out dat they didn't have _Teletubbies _broadcasted there. Wanna know why?"

"Why?" Hamilton asked Jonah, now interested.

"'Cause they thought dat Tinky Winky was…_homosexual_."

Hamilton gasped.

"_No_," he said.

"_Yes_," Jonah said.

"_No_."

"_Yes_."

"NO, JONAH! IT CAN'T BE TRUE! TINKY WINKY IS MY HERO!"

Hamilton and Jonah stared at Dan, who had yelled the strange comment. Then, they noticed what he was doing in the kitchen.

"Dude, are you making a…_sandwich_?" Hamilton asked.

"Yep," Dan answered.

"When you visited me and tried to make popcorn, my microwave _exploded_. What makes you think you can make a _sandwich_?" Hamilton asked.

"Hamilton, Hamilton. I was an _amateur _when I was heating that popcorn. I now have _experience_."

"You visited my house _two weeks ago_."

Dan blinked slowly, thinking.

"Oh. Right. Well, I have become much better since then. And I am now making this _beautiful _sandwich."

Hamilton and Jonah grimaced just looking at it and the ingredients scattered around it.

"Right…" Jonah said.

Dan happily finished his sandwich and ran out the kitchen. As he was running through the hallway, he unlocked the closet containing Amy and Ian. Dan ran out of the mansion, where Hamilton and Jonah were still watching _Teletubbies_.

Upon discovering that the closet door was unlocked, Amy and Ian stumbled out.

Hamilton and Jonah stared at them, confused.

"What were you two doing in a _closet_?" Hamilton asked.

Jonah smirked, now amused.

"Was it anything _interesting_? Such as…I don't know…kis-"

"NO!" Amy blurted out, blushing. Ian was blushing as well.

"Whatever you say…" Jonah said.

"Let's jus—Wait. Are you watching…_Teletubbies_?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. It was our dare," Hamilton answered.

"…Let me guess. Dan?" Amy asked.

"Yep," Jonah answered.

"I can't believe he still likes that show…" Amy muttered.

"Why don't we go back outside?" Ian suggested.

"That's sounds like a good idea. I'm not exactly fond of _Teletubbies_," Hamilton said.

They walked down the hallway and exited the mansion.

**~Megan~**

Dan ran out of the mansion and handed Natalie the sandwich.

"Here, Natalie! My special sandwich!" he exclaimed, grinning.

Natalie scowled and took the sandwich. She grimaced and took a bite, almost spitting it out. She willed herself to swallow.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Natalie said.

"Is it really _that _bad?" Ned asked.

"Probably," Nellie muttered.

"Dan? _What _did you put _in _this?" Natalie asked.

"Lettuce, tomatoes, bacon, cheese, onions, chocolate, red peppers, green peppers, yellow peppers, chocolate, egg yolks, apple slices, asparagus, mayonnaise, cucumbers, spinach, black beans, and some other green stuff that I couldn't identify…" Dan said.

Natalie turned green, and everyone else gaped at him.

"What? Why are you all staring and gaping at me like that? It sounds delicious!"

"I seriously think I'm going to be sick," Natalie said.

"Hang in there, Natalie," Sinead whispered, "If anything goes wrong, I have some medicine you could use."

Natalie nodded, throwing the sandwich over the fence to Buffy when Dan wasn't looking.

At that moment, Hamilton, Jonah, Amy, and Ian walked out of the mansion and to the circle.

"Hey, guys. We're back," Hamilton said.

"Welcome. You're just in time for my dare, if I don't throw up first," Natalie said.

She looked at the arrivals, and her eyes landed on Ian. She smirked.

"Ian, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to switch clothes with Hamilton."

Ian looked at Hamilton's tracksuit and Hamilton looked at Ian's designer clothing.

"You have _got _to be joking," Ian and Hamilton said at the same time.

"I'm serious. Now go inside and change," Natalie said, still smirking.

Ian and Hamilton went inside the mansion. They came back out, Ian wearing the tracksuit and Hamilton wearing the designer clothing. The designer clothing was too tight and small on Hamilton. The tracksuit was too bulky on Ian, and he did _not _like the band that wrapped around his head.

"We look _ridiculous_," Hamilton said.

The Cahills burst out laughing.

"Ian, it's your turn."

"Believe it or not, I'm not going to use my turn. Someone else can have it," Ian said.

"I'll go," Sinead suggested.

She looked at the other Cahills and finally decided on Ted.

"Ted, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he chose. What kind of dare could Sinead give to her blind brother?

"I dare you to have an apple shot off your head with an arrow by Amy."

Ted paled.

"Have an apple shot off my head with an _arrow _by _Amy_? Does she even know how to _use _those?"

"That's for you to find out," Sinead said.

Little did Ted know that Amy and Sinead had been training. They had been taking archery lessons.

Sinead led Ted over to a spot on a grass, in front of a tree. He knelt down onto the ground. Amy fetched her bow and arrows from the mansion. When she finally returned, she notched her arrow into her bow. Sinead had already placed an apple onto Ted's head. It was a perfect target.

Amy pulled the arrow back, her arm with it. The arrow sailed right through the apple, straight into the tree. The Cahills gaped at her.

"Umm…Do I have an arrow through my head? Or some other part of my body?" Ted asked.

Sinead smirked.

"No, Ted. Amy did great. She got a perfect shot; right through the middle of the apple," Sinead said.

"Dude…That was _awesome_!" Hamilton exclaimed.

Amy smiled.

"Thanks!" she said.

The Cahills gathered into a circle again.

"After what just happened—you know, thinking that I was going to die because I thought Amy would put an arrow through my head—I don't really want to use my turn. Why don't you go, Jonah?" Ted suggested.

Jonah shrugged. Then he thought of his victim.

"Sure!" he exclaimed, grinning.

"Hold on. I have to go to the bathroom. Why don't you escort me, Amy?" Sinead asked.

"Sure," Amy said, walking into the mansion with Sinead.

Jonah watched them leave, and then turned to Hamilton.

"Hamilton, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to propose to Sinead."

"_WHAT_? Like, a real, legit proposal?" Hamilton yelled.

"Not really. You still have to give the speech and everything, but it ain't going to be _real_," Jonah explained.

Hamilton was sweating.

"But what if she _accepts_?"

Jonah shrugged.

"I don't know."

"'_I don't know_?' That's _all _you can tell me?" Hamilton asked.

"…Yeah."

Hamilton searched for loopholes.

"But we don't even have a ring!" Hamilton exclaimed, finding an excuse.

"You can use mine, Hamilton. Isabel gave it to me," Natalie said.

"Isabel _PROPOSED TO YOU_?" Dan yelled.

"No! You're such a git! It was a _birthday present_. The man who proposes to me _must _have a _much _bigger diamond in the ring than _this _one."

Natalie slid the ring off her finger and handed it to Hamilton.

"Where am I going to get a box?" Hamilton asked, still looking for loopholes.

"I think I have one," Ned said, searching in his pockets.

"Great," Hamilton muttered as Ned gave him the box. He put the ring inside and put the box in his pocket.

Amy and Sinead walked out of the mansion.

"Here's your chance, bro," Jonah whispered.

"SINEAD! Hamilton has something to tell you," Jonah said. He pushed Hamilton forward.

"Umm…Sinead?"

"Yes?"

"I…umm…I just wanted to say that…I know that I've done some pretty bad things to you, and that we haven't hung out much, but I just wanted to say that…I have…_enjoyed _every moment that I have ever had with you and I that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Hamilton got down on one knee. He pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal the ring.

"Sinead Starling, will you marry me?"

Sinead looked quite shock, as did Amy. The other Cahills were trying their best not to laugh. Their faces were red from stifling laughter.

"Umm…Hamilton? I'm sorry, but…I'm a bit too young to get marri—Is this some kind of joke?" Sinead asked the other Cahills.

The other Cahills burst out laughing.

"It was Hamilton's dare!" Dan said while laughing.

"Oh! Thank goodness!" Amy exclaimed.

Hamilton and Sinead were blushing.

"I can't believe you made me do that, Jonah," Hamilton muttered.

Jonah grinned.

"We found it _quite _entertaining," Jonah said.

"It's your turn, Hamilton," Dan said, calming down.

Hamilton looked around the circle. His eyes landed on Natalie.

"Natalie, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Name something _really _embarrassing about Ian."

Ian paled.

"_What_? This is Natalie's truth, not _mine_!" he exclaimed.

"I know, but Natalie will probably be more accurate," Hamilton said to him. He turned back to Natalie.

"You want to hear a really embarrassing thing about him? He still has nightmares about Buffy," Natalie said, smirking.

Ian's face turned red and the Cahills burst out laughing.

Natalie was about to ask someone 'truth or dare?', when they heard a loud yell come from Fiske's mouth.

"KIDS!"

Fiske was standing next to the new-and-improved Alistair, who was arousing from his nap.

And that was the end of truth or dare.

**~Megan~**

**So? What did you think? Did you think it was funny? Did you **_**really **_**like it?:D**

**I spent **_**a lot **_**of time on this…XD**

**I'm trying to keep all Natan and Deagan shippers happy since I am still undecided. I'm leaning more toward Natan right now, though…**

**So I wasn't planning on putting the Amian kiss in there, but it kept on bugging me in the back of my mind. I don't mind if you say that it was cliché, because I kind of agree with you. *sigh* Oh, well…:D**

**OH MY GOSH! I GOT TEN REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER! !:D**

**Anna1090: Thanks!:D Did the proposal satisfy you? Maybe? Well, you can get back to me on that!:D**

**JesseCPK: Good point! Of course, Dan and Natalie would only agree during the year that the world is supposedly ending!:D**

**mizzambercahill: YES! ALL HAIL AMIAN! XD Oh my gosh! I love that part, too!:D XD**

**madrigalprincess1: Thanks!:D**

**Annabelle4.0: I love both series!:D **

**NatanIsTheBestCoupleEVER: Thanks!:D Don't worry! I'm continuing!:D**

**whatdoesntkillumakesustronger: I'm still deciding between Natan and Deagan! SO CONFUSED! XP Right now, I'm leaning more toward Natan!:D And thanks!:D**

**Dream. Love. Smile: Really? You loved it? Thank you so much!:D Did you like the Casson Family Series? I love it!:D**

**amytonlover625: Thank you soooooooo much! (And I will keep writing. It is **_**sooooooo **_**hard not to. :D XD)**

**I'm one review away from 50! Who's going to be my lucky 50****th**** reviewer? *scans audience* Forget it, I'm not going to ask…XD**

**Review! Please?:D**

**~Megan **


	12. Chapter 12: Reactions and Announcements

**Hey, guys! I'm back!:D**

**I meant to finish this chapter awhile ago, but I had a little trouble deciding what I should put in it. But I'm finally back! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!:D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Alistair, do the disclaimer.**

**Alistair: No.**

**Me: Yes.**

**Alistair: No.**

**Me: Yes.**

**Alistair: No.**

**Me: Do I have to make Natalie do another make-up job on you?**

**Alistair: NO! Anything but that!**

**Me: Do the disclaimer!**

**Alistair: amianfreak19 does not own The 39 Clues, Prada, Blackberry, **_**Teletubbies**_**, or the iPod!**

**Me: On to the story!**

**~Megan~**

Fiske had been furious. He thought Alistair's make-up job had been enough, but when he saw all the destruction the kids made, he outright exploded.

He had been _very_ mad at Natalie for making his great-nephew drink a poison. He didn't care that it wasn't that harmful, he was just disgusted that she would actually force Dan to drink _any _poison. After all, the clue hunt was over and there was no need to do anything near that. He didn't think that Natalie should've done it because Dan was "acting like a git," and he didn't think it was right to try to force Dan's greatest fear out of him, even if it was trivial (When Dan heard Fiske say this, he said, "HEY! It is NOT trivial! It is my goal and my _mission _to be accepted by the ninjas! If I don't get accepted, the world could possibly _explode!_" In response, Fiske covered his face with his hands.).

Fiske had not been happy with Nellie. He told her she "had no right to try to destroy _anybody's_ hearing, even if you don't like them. And it is even worse to try to destroy it with such _horrible _music." If you couldn't tell, Fiske is not a metal fan.

He also thought that it was _not_ a good idea to make someone drink five bottles of water in a row. "It is not a great experience, drinking lots of liquids and not being able to take breaks; _especially _if you're not near a bathroom. You could have made Ned wet his pants!" he yelled at Ian. Ned blushed while everyone but Ian laughed at him; Ian was too busy with Fiske's lecture.

Fiske had been very clear that he did _not _want the Cahill kids to embarrass people by asking them to reveal their secrets and stories that they would rather not share; he had told Sinead, Jonah, Natalie, and Hamilton this specifically.

He thought that it was not appropriate to throw articles of clothing over the fence, especially to a dog who would tear it to shreds (At this statement, Natalie broke down in tears and sobbed, saying, "My Prada. My Prada. My precious Prada.). "Who knows what witnesses will think when they see something like that?" Fiske asked, trying to make a point.

Dan had been on the end of one of the most heated lectures Fiske had ever given (Natalie also having a rather harsh lecture from Fiske). Fiske had scolded him for being so careless. It was a _terrible _mistake, making Amy and Ian go into a closet together. "There are _so many _things that could've happened in there! Luckily, it wasn't anything bad. Right, Amy and Ian?" Fiske had looked at Amy and Ian. They both blushed and shook their heads. Fortunately for them, Fiske didn't notice their pink cheeks.

Fiske had also scolded Dan for telling Broderick to put away his Blackberry. "You have _no _right to be rude to adults (even though you do it all the time)! We do _not _find it funny; _especially _Broderick! His Blackberry is _very _important to him, and he does _not _appreciate it when children are rude to him; _especially _if they tell him to put away his Blackberry!" Fiske had told him.

In fact, Fiske had lectured Dan for many things. Another one: making Hamilton and Jonah watch _Teletubbies_. "You can't just force people to watch that crazy show! Even though _you _like it, it doesn't mean other people are going to enjoy it! In fact, I don't think anybody above _five _enjoys that show!" This earned a frown from Dan and giggles from the Cahill kids.

He had also scolded Dan for making Natalie that sandwich. "What were you _thinking? _Did you even look at what you put _in _that sandwich? Let me tell you, it isn't pretty. You're going to make Natalie _sick!_" Of course, right after Fiske had said that, Natalie had run into the restroom, coughing up Dan's sandwich. Dan was confused as to how she had gotten sick, thinking that she had eaten something that was very sickening, not his sandwich. Sinead had given Natalie some medicine, helping her to recover.

Fiske had yelled at Sinead for having Amy shoot an apple off Ted's head. "I don't care if she's training! Even though she _is _training, it doesn't mean that everyone is going to be completely safe! She's a _beginner_. She shouldn't be shooting apples off people's _heads!_" Sinead had simply hung her head in shame.

He was not very glad when he heard that Jonah dared Hamilton to propose to Sinead. "That is not appropriate _at all_. Did you think about the outcomes? If she had said _yes? _You didn't, did you? Teenage marriage is _not _something to fool around with, Jonah!" Jonah shrunk back from Fiske.

Last but not least, Fiske lectured them about Alistair's make-up job. He was so mad and red with rage, you would've thought he'd explode like an atomic bomb. "Did you think this was _funny? _I am _not _amused, and neither is Alistair. You are _not _to do makeovers against somebody's will; _especially _if they're asleep. And let me remind you, this rule applies to men especially!" This time, they didn't have to try to stifle their laughter; Fiske was horrifying, and they didn't want to irk him further. Luckily for them, Alistair had been able to get the make-up off with some help from the water from the sink.

As a punishment, Fiske had made them arrive at their ballroom dancing lesson early; _and _they had to practice beforehand. No one even bothered to groan; they were too terrified.

**~Megan~**

The ballroom dancing lesson was going well. Some people were even getting along.

Due to extra practice, Hamilton was no longer tripping and falling on top of Sinead. He was doing quite well, and was engrossed in a conversation with his partner.

Ned had taught Madison the difference between left and right, which made a _huge_ impact on their progress. They were doing much better than before. Ted and Reagan were making much more progress as well. Ted was getting better at listening to the instructions, improving his dancing.

Nellie chose to stop listening to her iPod during the lesson. By going with this option, she actually _learned_ the steps; _and _she knew what dances she was doing. Being music and dance lovers, Nellie and Jonah were doing great.

Natalie was afraid of throwing up again, so she didn't dare open her mouth; this prevented her from talking to _and _insulting people. Of course, Dan is included as a person, so that means Natalie wasn't insulting him, either. Out of sympathy (because she had thrown up), Dan didn't try to insult _her _or step on her toes. Natalie appreciated his bit of kindness (Of course, she's not becoming soft towards him. She's just thankful that he's trying not to annoy her; even if it's due to sympathy; although she can't imagine Dan being sympathetic towards her.). So, luckily for the others, there wasn't any fighting going on at the lesson; it was very peaceful.

Amy and Ian were the only ones that weren't enjoying the lesson. Ever since the incident in the closet, they hadn't been talking to each other much; they found it too awkward; it was even more awkward ballroom dancing with each other. The others in the room were very confused with the awkwardness between the pair, since they didn't know about what had happened in the closet; Amy and Ian weren't about to explain, though.

"All right, children! You're doing great! For the last dance, we are going to learn the swing! Here's how it's going to go…"

**~Megan~**

After the lesson was over, the Cahills filed out. As they were leaving, Fiske slithered into the room.

"How are they doing?" he asked.

Mr. Jackson smiled and nodded at the students, who were walking out the door, not noticing the conversation going on between him and Fiske.

"They're doing great; a lot better than this morning. They were actually getting along; _and _we finished learning the dances," Mr. Jackson replied.

Fiske's eyes widened in shock.

"They learned _all _of the dances? In two lessons? They were actually getting along? Enough for them to learn that much?"

Mr. Jackson nodded.

"Yes, they _did _learn all of the dances in two lessons. Well, both lessons were pretty long, and they _were _getting along pretty well…"

Fiske nodded, understanding.

"Do you think they're ready to perform?"

Mr. Jackson smiled.

"Yes. I'm confident that they'll do very well."

Fiske grinned.

"Great! I'll tell them later. We'll have the performance tomorrow night. Does that sound good?"

Mr. Jackson nodded.

"That sounds great."

Fiske grinned.

"I'll go tell them now, on the patio. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the performance."

Mr. Jackson smiled and shook Fiske's hand. He left the mansion, intent on coming to the performance the next night.

**~Megan~**

The Cahills gathered on the patio for another announcement from Fiske.

"This announcement is addressed to the younger generation."

Broderick and Alistair went back to their conversation while the rest of the Cahills listened more closely to Fiske.

"Mr. Jackson has told me of your progress in your ballroom dancing lessons; I was very impressed, as was he. We have decided that your performance will be tomorrow."

The younger Cahills groaned.

"Don't worry! You will have two more lessons tomorrow to practice! Now, you better go shopping and get your outfits for tomorrow! I'll call for a limo to bring you to the local mall."

Natalie and Ian groaned; they did _not _want to go to some local peasant mall.

"You may go and get ready for your trip to the mall."

The group scattered.

**~Megan~**

Amy finished placing her items in her purse. She opened the door and walked out of her bedroom.

When she finally reached the patio, where the rest of the Cahills were going to gather after they finished getting ready, someone pulled her aside.

"Dan, what do you wa— Oh. It's just you, Nellie." Amy's tone went from annoyed to indifferent.

"Yeah, it's just me, kiddo. Are you not excited to see me?" Nellie raised an eyebrow.

Amy sighed.

"No, I just-"

"No, it's okay, kiddo. I understand. You're probably feeling kind of down because today is—you know-"

Amy looked down at the ground and nodded.

"Yeah. I know," she said.

"Do you need me to take you to—"

Amy looked up.

"No, no. It's okay. I'll be fine."

Nellie nodded, not completely convinced. She glanced back at the patio, where the rest of the Cahills were gathering.

"We have to go, kiddo. If you want, we could talk about it later."

Amy gave her a sad smile.

"I think I'll be fine, Nellie."

Again, Nellie nodded, not totally convinced.

Then, she sighed.

"I guess we better get going, kiddo. But, trust me, I do _not _want to go shopping with Natalie. Who knows how torturous this is going to be?"

Amy genuinely smiled.

"I bet it's going to be pretty bad." She sighed. "Let's just get it over with."

Nellie grinned and nodded. She and Amy walked over to the patio, ready to join the rest of the Cahills on their trip to the mall.

**~Megan~**

**So? What did you think? I have to say, this is one of the more boring and shorter chapters. :/ Sorry. ): But I'd **_**really **_**appreciate it if you took the time to review and tell me what you think!:D**

**Do you think I should do a whole chapter on just shopping at the mall? Review and tell me what you think!:D**

**Can anyone detect the hint of Natan I put in there? Natan shippers, review and tell me if you did!**

**For the people waiting for me to update My Life at the Cahill Command Center, I'm **_**REALLY **_**sorry! I'll have it up as soon as I can! Okay?:D**

**YAY! I got twelve reviews for one chapter! New record!:D (Maybe we'll make it to **_**fifteen**_** for one chapter! That would be totally amazing! We shall see…:D)**

**Annabelle4.0: Really? That's so great to hear!:D Thanks!:D**

**Candyloversunite15: Thank you so much!:D And, for the teletubby thing? Well, he was purple, his symbol was a triangle, and he carried a purse around. Yeah…:D XD**

**Anna1090: *wipes sweat off forehead* Whew! I'm glad that is satisfied you!:D I know, right? I probably would've thrown up the second I ate it! Maybe being used to the poisons makes her more immune to stuff like Dan's sandwiches? Well, that's my theory…:D XD **

**xxXNatan fanXxx: Ah…I just love Dan moments (if you couldn't tell XD)…:D XD Lol! I pretty much totally LOVED the Dan moments in that chapter! I loved Hamilton and Jonah's, too!:D Thanks!:D And you think my work is good and hilarious? Thank you so much!:D**

**Jesusfreak123Megan: You think so? Thank you so much!:D And…I'm kind of leaning more towards Natan right now…Hmm…:D**

**addicted2reading9: Really? I'm so glad to hear that!:D**

**mizzambercahill: It wasn't that cliché? YESSSSSSSSSS!XD It was pretty sweet? YESSSSSSSSSS!XD Lol! You really almost did that?XD I'm glad that you found it funny, though!:D Wow…They actually had shirts like that? Wow…XD You loved the dares? Really? Thanks!:D And they certainly threw a gasket…XD**

**irishpixie823: Thanks!:D I love the Buffy part, too!:D**

**Dream. Love. Smile: I love the Casson Family Series, too!:D Thanks!:D I love that part, too!:D**

**TheHelper3440: I like those songs, too!:D I don't think I'm going to do Truth or Dare: Part 3. ): Sorry. ): But I'm glad that you liked it!:D**

**whatdoesntkillumakesustronger: It's your birthday? HAPPY BIRTHDAY!:D**

**Annabelle4.0, you are my lucky 50****th**** review! YAYYYYYYYY!:D And your prize **_**is**_**…I got nothing. XD**

**Thanks so much for your reads and reviews! You guys are the best!:D**

**Question of the Chapter: Should I read the Kane Chronicles?**

**Review!:D**

**~Megan**


	13. Chapter 13: The Mall

**Hello, my **_**AMAZING **_**readers!:D**

**I'm back with—you guessed it—A NEW CHAPTER!**

***noise makers are blown through and streamers come out from **_**absolutely nowhere**_*****

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE WELCOME! *says shyly* I feel so loved…:D**

**Me: Madison, do the disclaimer.**

**Madison: *snorts* No way!**

**Me: *narrows eyes* **_**Do it**_**.**

**Madison: What makes you think that I'd actually listen to **_**you?**_

**Me: *pulls out a file* Because I have pictures of you in your Halloween costume when you were little. *opens the file and starts browsing through the pictures* I would've never thought that liked Sleeping Beauty, Madison. I never thought that you'd wear a pink dress, either…**

**Madison: *pales and says, rushing* Fine! I'll do the disclaimer! amianfreak19 does not own The 39 Clues, Sleeping Beauty, the iPod, Christian Dior, Gucci, Prada, Dior, Abercrombie, or any dresses, clothing, or stores mentioned!**

**Me: And there will be pictures in my profile for these outfits! I ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT! *takes deep breaths* Okay! On to the story!**

**~Megan~**

So far, the whole limo ride was spent listening as Natalie talked about fashion.

At the mention of going shopping, her nausea had abruptly disappeared. Fashion was her favorite subject, and she was excited to dedicate some time to it instead of spending the night with her "rowdy" cousins; _especially_ Dan the "git."

Not one of the young Cahills were very interested. In fact, none of them were even paying attention.

Dan's head was leaned against his tinted window. After three minutes of listening to Natalie, he had drifted off to sleep. She had noticed, but she didn't mind. She was happy with talking and not having him interrupt her with one of his moronic comments.

Madison, Reagan, and Hamilton were taking turns thumb-wrestling. With the Holts, it was like the word "thumb" wasn't even part of the name. They started out with just using their hands, but then it became more and more violent until they were outright tackling each other.

Nellie was dancing along to a song on her iPod. The music was so loud that Amy, who was sitting right next to her, was covering her ears. Amy thought that it was better than listening to Natalie ramble about clothing.

Ian was looking out the window and twiddling his thumbs. He had lived with Natalie his whole life, and, sadly, he had been on the end of just about every conversation in which she talked about fashion. Even though he was more interested in clothing than most males, he found Natalie's talks quite boring.

Sinead, expecting this from Natalie, pulled a blueprint out of her purse. She, along with her brothers, studied them, trying to find ways to improve their invention.

Jonah, who was really only interested in "bling," found Natalie's rambling quite boring as well. Luckily, he found a rhythm which he found quite catchy and began to write another song.

"So, when I went to the fashion show, I saw Christian Dior, and he said, 'I am quite impressed by your apparel.' And I said, 'I try.'" Natalie smirked.

Sinead heard this and snorted.

"I bet," she mumbled.

Natalie sighed.

"Gucci, Prada, Dior—They're so much better than your…_Abercrombie_." She shuddered.

Sinead looked up from her blueprint and raised an eyebrow.

"I prefer Abercrombie over the ugly clothing that they call 'designer,'" Sinead retorted.

Natalie gasped loudly, and everybody but Dan (who was still sleeping) looked at her. Her face flushed red with anger.

"Don't you _dare _insult them that way! They're _much _better than your…_peasant _clothing," Natalie said with disgust.

Sinead shrugged and went back to studying the blueprint, not wanting to fight with Natalie. Natalie kept murmuring, "My precious Prada, my precious Gucci, my precious Dior…"

Natalie looked out the window and grimaced.

"Your town isn't…the _cleanest _one I've seen. It doesn't have the best fashion choices either. _Far _too casual. Your citizens need to be more…_sophisticated_," she commented.

She continued staring out the window, and continued grimacing.

"Could this get _any _worse?" she muttered.

She glanced at the snoring, drooling Dan and scrunched her nose. Sinead glanced up at Natalie and saw her expression. Then, she went back to the blueprint.

"I guess that answers your question," Sinead said.

Nellie, while doing the sprinkler, glanced out the window. She paused her iPod and took out earbuds.

"Hey, kiddos? We're almost there. It's only two minutes from here. I suggest you get ready to get out."

Natalie looked at Dan and scrunched her nose yet again.

"_Gladly_," she said, still focused on Dan.

Sinead raised an eyebrow. She opened her mouth to comment, but closed it. She grinned.

Natalie what get what she deserved when they arrived at the mall.

**~Megan~**

"Kiddos? We're here."

Everyone unbuckled, except Dan. He was still in deep slumber. Nellie reached across and shook him.

Dan abruptly stopped snoring and opened his eyes. He stretched and Natalie, who was sitting next to him, almost threw up again at the smell of his arm pits. She pushed his arm down against his side. The confused Dan lifted the arm on the side opposite of Natalie and took a whiff. He shrugged, not finding anything out of the ordinary or unappealing. Natalie winced as he wiped dried drool off his face.

"Can you do that somewhere _else_, please?" Natalie asked, meaning for it to sound rhetorical. Dan thought it was a regular question and answered.

"I don't see why it's such a problem. I'm just stretching."

"Yes. And by stretching, I can smell your arm pits. Let me remind you, it is _not _a pleasant odor!" she retorted. Dan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm getting out of the car. Would anyone care to join?" he asked.

A murmur went around the car, and everyone agreed to get out of the limo. The chauffeur opened the door and, one by one, the passengers exited.

When Natalie saw the mall, she almost fainted. Ian caught her as she was falling, set her on the sidewalk, and took some smelling salts out his pocket.

"I suspected that she would react like this," he murmured. He looked up at the mall and winced. "I don't blame her."

Dan snorted.

"You guys are such _babies_. It's just a _mall_."

Natalie sat up and took another look around the outside of the mall. The sidewalk was dirty and covered with squashed gum. Litter was being blown around by the wind. Pedestrians were wearing very casual clothing. The building's concrete walls were crumbling in a few places. Some plants around the mall were growing brown and wilting. The plants were being overpowered by the many weeds.

"How can you even shop at a mall _five miles _away from here?" Natalie asked with disgust.

The rest of the group was already out of the limo and standing behind the disgusted girl. Amy shrugged.

"We're used to these conditions."

Natalie shuddered.

"I don't know how you could _ever _get used to a place with conditions like _these_," Natalie said, looking around the entrance.

Jonah pulled his hood up over his head.

"Yo. We need to go inside. If we keep on standin' out here, next to a limo and a girl sittin' on da sidewalk, we're going to grab attention. Trust me, the last thing Da Wiz needs right now is attention." He pointed at himself with his thumbs and put on his famous grin.

"The only thing that's going to grab any attention is that idiotic expression on your face," Natalie said, scrunching her nose and looking up at him. The grin was wiped off his face.

"Look. Let's go inside before we get in another fight," Amy said.

Ian helped Natalie stand. Natalie looked at the building and winced.

"I'm not going in there," she said.

Nellie crossed her arms.

"_Yes_, you _are_. Come on, I don't have much patience." She ushered the Cahills inside.

Unfortunately for Natalie, the first thing the Cahills saw was the food court. She grimaced at the corn dogs, French fries, hot dogs, hamburgers, potato chips, and the rest of the junk food. She was also disgusted by the way the people were eating it with their hands. The only things _she _ever ate with her hands were finger sandwiches. She was not particularly a fan of all the grease, ketchup, salt, mustard, and sauerkraut.

"How do you Americans _eat _this stuff?" Natalie said, glancing around the area.

"It's _junk food_. It's _delicious_. I know that _you _don't like it, but a bunch of _us _do. _Get used to it_," Dan said. Natalie scowled.

"You're such a _git_," Natalie said, taking off for the stores. She was speed walking instead of running. She didn't want to mess up her appearance. Dan rolled his eyes and followed her, as did the rest of the group.

Natalie stopped in front of dELiA*s. She peered inside.

"Seems decent," she murmured.

She turned around and faced the group.

"Okay. The girls and I will shop here for now. We may switch stores later, though. Boys? You can go shopping for tuxedos and ties at wherever you get those. All right?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. The girls entered dELiA*s while the boys went off in search of tuxedos and ties.

Natalie was in the lead as they entered the store. She turned around and looked at the girls.

"I know you girls don't know as much about fashion than I do, but I'm going to let you find your apparel for tomorrow by yourselves. _But_, you _have_ to come back to me with your apparel so that I can analyze it. I don't want to be embarrassed tomorrow by you because you don't know how to shop."

Madison raised an eyebrow, crossed her eyebrows, and snorted.

"You know that this isn't one of your stupid red carpet events, right?"

Natalie glared at her.

"They are not _stupid_," she said through gritted teeth.

Madison smirked.

"Oh, wipe that smirk off your face! Just because you got on my nerves yet _again_ doesn't mean that you have power over me. I _reign _over _everyone _here," Natalie hissed.

All the girls raised an eyebrow and crossed their arms.

Seeing that no one was saying anything and was instead staring down Natalie or vice versa, Nellie stepped in.

"Look, kiddos. We're here to shop. Not to argue over this silly stuff."

"IT'S NOT SILLY!" Natalie yelled.

Nellie put her finger to her own lips.

"Shh! If you keep on yelling, we're going to grab attention and they might _kick us out_," she whispered.

"Oh, as if your singing doesn't already do that. You sound like a dying cat!" Natalie exclaimed.

Nellie shot a death glare at her.

"Let's get on with the shopping," Nellie said through gritted teeth.

The girls scattered.

"Remember! Bring your outfits back to me!" Natalie reminded them.

Nellie came back with a black dress. It was strapless, and from the waist down were black feathers. It was cut off about an inch or two above the kneecap. Natalie stepped back and examined it from a distance.

"Hmm…That's actually not that bad. But I think the feathers jut out a bit too far. Go look for another."

Nellie took another look at the dress and nodded.

"Can we go look in other stores?" Nellie asked.

"Yes. Just come back here and see me," Natalie answered.

Nellie left the store in search of a dress Natalie would approve of.

Amy came back to Natalie with a sleeveless dress. The top was ivory colored embroidered lace, and the bottom was a beige color. It was a quite simple dress. It was cut farther down the thigh than Nellie's first choice, but not by much. Amy shifted nervously, hoping that Natalie would approve.

"Amy, I know you like the simple things (I don't know why. Bigger _is _better, you know.), but you can't go the simple way this time. You need something more extravagant," Natalie said.

Amy sighed in defeat and left dELiA*s, looking for a different store to look in.

Next dress to be examined was Sinead's. She came to Natalie with a black dress with a shiny, thin, black belt around the waist. Printed pink, purple, and white flowers were covering much of the black, satin fabric. It was about the same length as the dress Nellie had just shown to Natalie. The straps were much thinner than the straps on the dress Amy had shown her.

Natalie looked at the dress in horror.

"_What_ are you trying to _do? _Look like an old lady?"

Sinead examined the dress again.

"This dress does _not _make _anyone_ look like an old lady!"

Natalie raised an eyebrow, still concentrated on the dress.

"The flowers printed on it beg to differ."

Sinead rolled her eyes and lowered the hanger. She put the dress back on the rack where she had found it and went to look for a dress in Macy's.

Madison and Reagan walked over to Natalie.

"We found something that we could wear," Reagan said.

"Well, it's about _time _you found something. Show it to me."

Madison and Reagan took the hangers out from behind their backs. Reagan had a magenta romper that was cut high above the knee. It was a bit scrunched near the waist, and had pockets. Madison had the same in navy blue.

Again, Natalie showed an expression of a pure horror.

"A _romper? _You want to wear a _romper _to the performance?"

Madison and Reagan shrugged.

"That's what it's called? Well, anyway, yeah, I guess. I probably wouldn't normally wear a romper, but it's better than a…_dress_." Madison had spat out the word "dress."

Natalie looked at the rompers and shook her head.

"_No_. There is _not a chance _that you're going to wear a _romper _to the performance. Find a dress. Even if you have to go to a different store."

Madison and Reagan left the store. While they were leaving, Madison started imitating Natalie.

"'Find a dress, filthy peasants. There is _no way_ that I'm going to be seen with you while you're wearing a _romper _at our performance. Not that I'd _ever _want to be seen with you…'" Madison mimicked in a high-pitched voice. The twins snickered. Then, they parted. Reagan went into JCPenney while Madison went into Kohl's.

That left Natalie in dELiA*s. She wasn't worrying about her dress right now, though. She would look fabulous in anything.

**~Megan~**

Natalie was still in dELiA*s, sitting in a little alcove near the dressing rooms.

Since she decided to put looking at dresses off until later, she was very bored. She hoped that someone would come to her with another dress for her to analyze and (probably) criticize. To her, it seemed like they would never be able to tell a Chanel bag from a Louis Vuitton.

She was saved from boredom when she got a text; well, more like _five _texts. She took her phone out of her jacket pocket and clicked on the "newly received messages" button.

_From: Dying Cat _

_hey nat found dress in sears come look_

_Nellie_

Natalie quickly typed a response, happy to do something besides sitting in her alcove.

_To: Dying Cat_

_Don't call me Nat! I'll be right there. Would it kill you to use proper grammar?_

_Natalie_

She clicked the send button and checked the next text.

_From: Color-blind Peasant_

_Hey, Natalie! I found a dress in JCPenney. Could you come and look? _

_Amy_

Natalie responded.

_To: Color-blind Peasant_

_All right. I'll be coming soon. I have to check Dying Cat's *cough* Nellie's dress first, though. Oh, and thank you for using proper grammar. Unlike Dying Cat *cough* Nellie.  
>Natalie<em>

She sent the text and checked her next message.

_From: That Irritating Ekat_

_I found a new dress for you to look at. I'm in Macy's. Why don't you join me? _

_Sinead_

Natalie rolled her eyes.

_To: That Irritating Ekat_

_Hello to you too, Starling. *rolls eyes* I would love to join you. *cough* NOT *cough*. But, sadly *cough* NOT *cough*, I have to check Nellie's and Amy's dresses first. What a pity. *cough* NOT *cough*._

_Natalie_

After sending the text, she looked at her next message.

_From: Dolt #1_

_hey natalie found a dress in jcpenney _

_Reagan_

Natalie winced at her grammar.

_To: Dolt #1_

_Could you make this text a little more formal? Like this? "Hello, Natalie. I found a dress in JCPenney and I would appreciate it if you could take a look at it. Reagan." Is that really such a problem? Anyway, I'll be there after I check Nellie's, Amy's, and Sinead's dresses._

_Natalie_

She sent the text and looked at her final message.

_From: Dolt #2_

_hey nat (haha i no how much u hate that nickname and BAD GRAMMAR haha) found dress in kohls i no that u'll be happy to see me haha_

_Madison_

Natalie scowled.

_To: Dolt #2_

_Don't. Call. Me. Nat. And don't. Use. Bad. Grammar. You'll stop if you know what's good for you. Of course I'll be happy to see you *cough* NOT *cough*. I'll see to you after I analyze (Do you know the definition to that big word?) Nellie's, Amy's, Sinead's, and Reagan's dresses. I'll see you then (unfortunately)._

_Natalie_

After sending the text, she stepped out of her little alcove. As she left the store, she braced herself for the horrors to come.

**~Megan~**

"How hard is it to find a _tie?_" Hamilton asked.

"Dan-o should know. He lives here. Right, Dan-o?" Jonah turned to Dan.

Dan shook his head.

"No. I _don't _know where we can find a tie, let alone a tux," Dan answered.

Ned frowned.

"How could you _not know? _Don't you go here pretty much all the time?" he asked.

Dan raised his eyebrows.

"You think I actually _go here? _I haven't stepped inside this place since I was six! That was when Amy _dragged _me to Barnes and Noble and tried to get me interested in books. She thought that she could convince me at a young age because to her, it seemed like I was stupid enough at that age to believe that books were actually exciting. But no one can overpower the _NINJA MASTER!_"

Dan did a karate kick and almost ended up kicking a lady in the face. Dan hid behind a tree, hoping that she wouldn't notice that it was him. Unfortunately for him, she _did _notice. She brushed her jacket off and gave him a death glare. Dan smiled sheepishly. She kept on glaring at him, and did so while she was walking away. When she was finally out of sight, Dan stepped out from behind the tree. He wiped some sweat off his brow.

"Whew! That was a close one!"

Hamilton rolled his eyes.

"Well, _duh_. I think that was that biker lady I saw in the parking lot. By the looks of it, you _do not _want to mess with her. She could probably gut you like a fish," he said.

Dan widened his eyes and laughed nervously.

"Right, right," he said.

Hamilton rolled his eyes again.

"Why don't we get back to finding tuxes and ties?" Ted asked.

The boys all agreed. They continued walking through the mall, going in random directions. They didn't seem to know what they were looking for. The signs saying, "Hollister" or "H & M" didn't help because they didn't know what they _were_.

"Wait. Earlier you said dat you hadn't been to da mall since you was six. Where do ya get your clothes?" Jonah asked.

Dan shrugged.

"Online. Sometimes Nellie buys some for me. Sometimes I just reuse them. I've had _this _shirt for four years and haven't washed it since then."

The other boys scooted away from him.

"What? It's not _that_ bad… It may be a _bit _smelly, but not _that _bad…" Dan said.

"I _knew _something smelled strange," Ted whispered to Ned.

"No _wonder _why Natalie always feels faint whenever he lifts his arms," Ian mumbled.

"Okay. Can we _please _stop talking about how _bad _I smell and get back to looking for the tuxes and ties?" Dan asked.

"Dan's right. We need to get back to that," Hamilton said.

"Thank you, Hamilton," Dan said.

They continued walking through the mall.

"I can't believe you started talking about my _smell _while we were looking for the tuxes and ties! You guys can get so _distracted _someti—TACOS!"

Dan widened his eyes and licked his lips. He started running toward the taco stand, arms outstretched, longing to get his hands on a delicious taco. Hamilton chased after him and grabbed him by the shoulders. However, Dan didn't stop moving. He seemed to be in a daze. All he could see was the taco sitting on the counter of the stand. Hamilton tried to hold him, but it was getting more and more difficult. Dan just kept on trying to run, wanting to eat the precious taco.

"Guys! I could use—some help! I don't know if I can hold him much longer!" a worn-out Hamilton said. Ned, Jonah, and Ian came to his assistance. Ted, since he didn't know where Dan was, couldn't help very much.

Ned, Jonah, and Ian helped Hamilton hold Dan down. They were doing a better job than Hamilton was doing earlier by himself. Still, Dan didn't seem to snap out of his trance.

"Ian! Try to make him snap out of it!" Ned yelled.

Ian stopped holding Dan down and stepped in front of Dan.

"Daniel. _Snap out of your gaze and get back to shopping_."

It didn't work. Dan was still focused on the taco stand behind Ian.

"Daniel! I command you to stop _right this instant!_"

Dan just kept on staring at the taco.

"Wow. He ain't even respondin' to Daniel. This is _bad_," Jonah said.

Ian slapped him. Hard. That snapped Dan out of his trance. He was very surprised and started to rub the red marks on his cheek. Then, he went from surprised to angry.

"Gosh! That hurt almost as much as Natalie's slap! How could you be so mean? How do you _ever _expect my sister to like you?"

The blood rose to Ian's cheeks.

"Look. We're here to shop for the performance. _Not _for tacos. Understand?" a still blushing Ian said.

Dan sighed exasperatedly.

"_Yes_, I understand. But don't think that we're done with this talk about you and my sister!"

Again, Ian blushed. He looked at a sign, hoping that the others would not notice. That's when he noticed the name printed on it.

"Ah. There's a name I recognize. 'Joseph A. Bank.' We can find some tuxedos and ties there," he said, happy to divert the attention away from himself.

The boys all looked up at the sign; well, except for Ted. Hamilton grinned.

"Finally! We've been searching for _forever_," he said.

They took off for Joseph A. Bank, their search for the store over.

**~Megan~**

"You called?" Natalie said, hands on hips.

Nellie raised an eyebrow.

"No. Actually, I texted."

Natalie rolled her eyes.

"You _know _what I mean. You said you had a dress to show me?"

"Yeah."

Nellie held up a one-strap dress. The top was covered with sequins and created a classic zebra pattern. There was a wide, jade green ribbon around the waist. The bottom half was black with intentional wrinkles. It was cut an inch or two above the kneecap.

Natalie rubbed her chin and looked at the dress.

"The sequins are a bit—much," she decided.

Nellie looked at the dress again and nodded.

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

Natalie raised her eyebrows.

"Did you just—_agree _with me?"

Nellie thought for a moment.

"I think I just did. I guess I have to agree with people once in awhile since I'm a Madrigal."

Natalie nodded.

"Well…I'm going to go check on Amy's dress now…"

Nellie nodded.

Natalie walked out of Sears and into JCPenney. She quickly found Amy.

"Hello, Amy."

"Hey, Natalie!"

Natalie raised an eyebrow.

"Why so…perky?"

Amy shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm just kind of…happy, I guess…"

Natalie sighed.

"Whatever. You have a dress to show me?"

Amy nodded and held up her hanger. It supported a strapless, satin dress. The top was turquoise and the bottom half was a navy blue. In between, at the waist, was a wide, black band. It was covered with sparkles, forming shapes like rhombuses and ovals.

"Hmm…It's still a bit-simple…And I'm not sure how much I like that band…" Natalie reviewed.

Amy nodded.

"Yeah."

Natalie raised an eyebrow.

"'Yeah'? That's all you're going to say?"

Amy shrugged.

"Yeah."

Again, Natalie raised an eyebrow. She then sighed.

"Whatever. I have to go see Sinead at Macy's…Wait. Isn't Reagan here?"

Amy thought for a moment.

"I—I _think _so. I think I saw her enter and go up an escalator," she answered.

Natalie thought through her options.

"I told Sinead that I'd see her in Macy's after I saw you. Do you think she'll mind if I see Reagan first?"

Amy shifted.

"Well, she _can _get a _tad _impatient…So she probably _would _mind…"

"Good," Natalie said.

Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm going to go see Reagan now. I will see you later."

Natalie left Amy's presence and traveled up the escalator. She spotted Reagan over near one of the dress racks.

"Hello, Reagan."

Reagan jumped a little. She turned around and faced Natalie.

"Hey, Natalie. I didn't expect to see you here so soon."

Natalie noted that she was the softer one of the two twins.

"Neither did I. I'm going to see _you_ before Sinead."

Reagan furrowed her eyebrows.

"Are you sure that's okay? I heard that she can get _really _impatient…"

"Yes, I heard that, too. Amy told me."

Reagan nodded.

"I'd be careful if I were you…"

Natalie crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please. Why would I be afraid of that irritating Ekat? What's the worst that she could do?"

Reagan shrugged.

"I don't want to find out…Unless I get in a fight with her. That's different."

Natalie uncrossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers, making Reagan jump again.

"You have a dress to show me?" Natalie said.

Reagan took a dress off the rack and held it up to her. The whole dress was a very light blue. The top of the strapless dress was woven in different directions and was covered with numerous flowers. The bottom was similar to an a-line skirt.

Natalie examined the dress.

"Well…There are too many flowers. I don't really like the bottom of the dress all that well, and I don't really like the color either."

Reagan put the dress back on the rack.

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

They stood there awkwardly for a moment. Natalie felt that she should be the first to speak up.

"Well…I must be going now."

She went down the escalator and exited the store. When she was out of JCPenney, she debated whether to go to Sinead or Madison first. She decided Sinead, since she liked her a bit more than Madison. She also wanted to see how she got when she was impatient. She followed the route to Macy's.

As soon as she got there, she spotted Sinead. She wasn't hard to find with her bright red hair. She seemed to be fuming. Her foot was tapping impatiently, and the expression on her face wasn't the happiest one Natalie had ever seen. In fact, it looked as if steam were about to come out of her ears.

"Hello, Starling."

Sinead turned around. Her face flushed with anger.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting here for forever!" She waved her arms. "Don't tell me you saw someone else before me!" She put her hands on her hips, waiting for Natalie to respond.

Natalie raised an eyebrow.

"So what if I did? It's not that big of a deal."

Sinead put her fists to her sides.

"'_Not that big of a deal_'? You _told _me you would come to me _right after you saw Amy_. And you went back on that!"

Natalie put a hand on her hip.

"You're lucky I didn't see _Madison _before you."

Sinead rolled her eyes.

"You shouldn't have seen anyone but Amy and Nellie before me!"

It was Natalie's turn to roll her eyes.

"Whatever. Are you going to show me your dress or not?"

Sinead sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine. I'll show you the dress. _But_, don't think that this conversation is over."

She pulled a dress off the rack. It was a strapless, royal blue dress. It was cut a few inches above the kneecap. All the fabric was gathered into one area, near where the left elbow would be. It had allover foil print, giving the impression that someone had thrown silver paint at it. The combination of colors made it very shiny. Natalie shielded her eyes.

"It's not exactly…_soft _on the eyes…"

Sinead put it back on the rack.

"Yeah. That's what I thought."

Natalie raised an eyebrow.

"Well, then why did you show it to me?"

Sinead shrugged.

"I liked it."

Natalie rolled her eyes.

_What a lame excuse…And this is from an Ekaterina! _she thought.

"Well, I have to go see Madison," Natalie said.

"What? We haven't finished our discussion yet!"

Natalie had already left and was on her way to Kohl's. She eventually found the store and had no problem finding Madison. After all, how many people wore purple tracksuits everywhere?

"Oh. Hey, Nat."

Natalie put her fists at her sides. She felt her face turning hot from anger.

"Don't. Call. Me. _Nat_."

Madison smirked.

"Sure. Whatever you say, _Nat_."

Natalie gritted her teeth.

Madison looked at the dresses on the rack.

"You were a bit late. Well, later than I expected you. Let me guess. Got Starling angry?"

Natalie smirked.

"Yes."

Madison grinned at her.

"_Nice_," she said.

"Thank you."

They stood there for a moment. Natalie cleared her throat.

"So…You have a dress to show me?"

"Yes."

Madison pulled a dress off the rack. It was black lace and had cap sleeves. Around the waist was a thin, hot pink belt. It was cut a bit above the knee. Natalie grimaced.

"Well…I don't exactly like the lace…And, frankly, I don't really like the _dress_-_at all_."

Madison looked at it and sighed.

"Why do we even have to _wear _dresses? They're so…_girly_…"

Natalie gasped.

"I rather _like _dresses. In fact, I _love _them."

Madison looked at the outfit Natalie was wearing. Of course, it was a dress. In fact, she wore a dress almost every day. If it wasn't a dress, than it probably was a skirt with a fancy shirt.

Natalie thought back to the dresses each girl had picked out. None of them had passed the test.

_That's it_, she thought. _They're not going to choose their dresses. _I'm _going to_.

She pulled out her phone and sent a text to the girls.

_To: Dying Cat; Color-blind peasant; That Irritating Ekat; Dolt #1; Dolt #2_

_Meet me outside Macy's. _

_Natalie_

She sent the text. A few moments later, Madison's phone went off. She took it off and checked her messages.

"Natalie? Why did you send me a text if I'm right here?"

Natalie thought for a moment, but came up with no explanation. She thought about using Sinead's excuse 'I liked it,' but then decided that it made no sense and sounded rather stupid.

"Let's just go outside the store," Natalie said with annoyance because she couldn't think of a reason.

Madison shrugged and followed Natalie out of the store. They stood outside the entrance, waiting for the rest of the girls to arrive. A few customers sent them quizzical looks, but they ran into no trouble for loitering.

After a few minutes of waiting, the three other girls arrived. Sinead was shooting Natalie death glares, but she pretended not to notice.

"All right. Since none of you know the difference between _amazing _and _awful_, I'm afraid _I _have to intervene. I'm sure I can find something…_decent _in these stores. Maybe not anything Gucci or Prada, but I'm sure I'll find something. _And _there will be no arguing, protesting, switching outfits, throwing away outfits, and all that. You _will _wear the dresses I pick out for you tomorrow, or else you'll face the consequences."

She patted the dart gun hidden in her coat.

"Is everything clear?" Natalie asked.

There were no questions.

"Good. Let us go shopping, then."

The girls followed Natalie as she looked for a place to shop.

"This is going to be torture," Madison mumbled.

**~Megan~**

"Okay, Natalie. We all have dresses. We can go now," Nellie said, annoyed.

"No! I just need to look at some of those bags over there…"

"Natalie! There's a _very _good chance that those are _not _Louis Vuitton!" Sinead exclaimed.

Natalie glared at her.

"I didn't ask for your input, Starling! Anyway, I'm pretty sure that they _are_ Louis Vuitton…"

"Natalie!"

"What, Reagan?"

"We _need _to _leave!_"

"Let me just look at those bags…"

Sinead grabbed Natalie's wrist and dug her heels into the floor. Natalie tried her best to wiggle out of her grasp.

"Let. Me. Go!"

"Guys? I need some help over here! She's almost out of my grasp!"

Amy helped Sinead hold down Natalie, but it wasn't enough.

"Nellie! Madison! Reagan! Over here. _Now_," Amy ordered.

Madison, Reagan, and Madison grabbed Natalie. The Brit was no match for the other five girls. They managed to drag her out of the store; even though she was squirming, threatening, and trying to reach her dart gun the whole time. When they reached the courtyard, only Sinead held her down. Natalie had already lost most of her energy.

"_Natalie! _Calm. Down. You can look for Louis Vuitton bags later—when you get back to England. Right now, you need to call the boys and tell them we're ready to leave," Sinead said.

Natalie took a few deep breaths and finally regained composure.

"_Fine. _I'll wait until _later _to get my Louis Vuitton. But I really _don't _want to call the boys."

Sinead sighed.

"Please?"

Natalie sighed exasperatedly.

"_Fine_."

"I'll call the limousine service so that we can get the limo here to pick us up," Nellie said.

Both Natalie and Nellie took out their cell phones. Nellie stood a few yards away from the rest of the girls to make her phone call, and Natalie stood right where she was. While Nellie called the limousine service, Natalie dialed Dan's number.

"Hewwo?"

Natalie sighed.

"Dan. _What _do you have stuffed in your mouth _this _time?"

"…Chocwate covewed potato chips…"

Natalie held the bridge of her nose.

"You have _got _to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not kidding."

"_I KNOW THAT, YOU GIT!"_

"…You don't have to be so _harsh_…"

Natalie sighed.

"How _else _am I supposed to deal with you?"

"I don't know. Could you be a little nicer?"

"_NO, I CAN'T BE A LITTLE NICER!_"

"Oh, stop being such a Scrooge."

"I'm a _girl_."

"Really?"

"_GAH!_ You are _such _a _git!_"

"You've told me that _plenty _of times."

"So why do I have to keep on reminding you?"

"…"

"That's what I thought."

"Hey! I'm not a 'git!'"

"Right. You're _Dan _the git."

"Will you _stop _calling me that?"

"No! Not until you stop being one! Which I don't think will _ever _happen!"

"Harsh…"

"_OF COURSE IT'S HARSH!_"

"What do you mean 'of course'?"

"What do you think it means, you git?"

"_I don't know_. _That's why I'm asking you._"

"Well, figure it out!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"_Fine_."

"_Fine_."

"FINE."

"FINE."

"_FINE._"

"_FINE._"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"_FINE!_"

"_FINE!_"

"_FINE! FINE! FINE! FINE!_"

"…I'm not doing that."

"Fine."

"Are we _really _starting this over?"

"…Maybe…"

"Ugh. You're such a git."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You _know _what it means."

"No. I don't. That's why I'm asking you."

"Well, figure it out!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"_Fine._"

"_Fine_."

"FINE."

"Didn't we _just _do this?"

"…Maybe…"

"_Oh _my gosh."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So…Are we done here?"

"…Maybe…"

"This time, I'm taking that as a _yes_, because I can't put up with this anymore."

"O-_kay_. Have fun."

"Without you, I will."

"Harsh…"

"_OF COURSE IT'S HARSH, YOU GIT!_"

"What do you mean, 'of course'?"

"You know—OH MY GOSH. WE _JUST _WENT THROUGH THIS."

"And we're doing it again, because I obviously don't get it."

"No, we're _not _doing it again! I'm _done here_. _For good._"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"_Fine._"

"_Fine._"

"FINE."

"I'm hanging up now."

"Have fun with that."

"I will."

"Really? How?"

"_Like this._"

"Oh, please. I doubt you're having _any _fun with tha—Natalie? Natalie?"

Natalie put her phone back in her pocket.

_Could he be any more of a _git? she thought.

"Umm…Natalie? Did you actually _tell _my brother that we're leaving, or did you just argue with him the whole time?" Amy asked.

"Well…"

"_Natalie!_"

"What? He's such a git! We don't need him! Why don't we just leave him here with the _rest _of the boys?"

Amy sighed.

"Natalie, just call him back," Reagan said.

Natalie glared at her.

"Why should I?"

Reagan raised an eyebrow.

"Because Fiske is going to blow a _gasket _when he finds out that you left the boys here _just _because you thought Dan was being annoying."

"He _was _being annoying!"

"_Natalie. Call him back_."

Natalie sighed.

"_Fine_."

Natalie took her phone back out of her pocket and dialed Dan's number again.

"Hewwo?"

"Really, Dan? Are you _really _eating chocolate covered potato chips?"

"…Maybe…"

"Ugh. You are _such _a git."

"Well, you're a _brat._"

"Don't you _dare _call me a _brat!_"

"Then don't call me a git!"

"Not going to happen."

"Then I'm going to keep on calling you a brat."

"_No. Don't you dare._"

"I can't hear you."

"_Yes, you can. You're just trying to ignore me._"

"Does it annoy you?"

"_Immensely_."

"Then I'm going to keep on doing it."

"You keep on ignoring me, I'll find the ninjas, and then I'll make _sure _you fail their test. Then, you won't be accepted by them."

"You wouldn't _dare_."

"You know I would!"

"You're such a brat!"

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU GIT!_"

"Bratty brat brat brat brat."

"Gitty git git git git."

"That sounds ridiculous."

"So does your 'bratty brat brat brat brat!'"

"Well, you sound like you're calling a cat when you say, 'gitty git git git git.'"

"You sound like you're calling someone _fat _when you say, 'bratty brat brat brat brat!'"

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do!"

"_No, I don't._"

"_Yes, you do._"

"Brat."

"Git."

"Bratty brat brat brat brat."

"Gitty git git git git."

"_Bratty brat brat brat brat._"

"_Gitty git git git git._"

"BRATTY BRAT BRAT BRAT BRAT."

"GITTY GIT GIT GIT GIT."

"_BRATTY BRAT BRAT BRAT BRAT._"

"_GITTY GIT GIT GIT GIT._"

"BRATTY BRAT BRAT BRAT BRAT!"

"GITTY GIT GIT GIT GIT!"

"_BRATTY BRAT BRAT BRAT BRAT!_"

"_GITTY GIT GIT GIT GIT!_"

"You're a brat, you know that?"

"You're a git, you know that?"

"Brat."

"Git."

"Bratty brat brat brat brat."

"Gitty git git git git."

"_Bratty brat brat brat brat._"

"_Gitty git git git git._"

"BRATTY BRAT BRAT BRAT BRAT."

"GITTY GIT GIT GIT GI-"

"NATALIE!" Amy yelled.

"WHAT, AMY? DON'T YOU SEE I'M HAVING A _VERY _IMPORTANT FIGHT WITH DAN?" Natalie hissed.

"_Natalie. Tell him we have to leave_," Amy responded.

Natalie sighed and went back to her phone conversation.

"Dan, I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut our little feud short."

"Why? Do you _enjoy _fighting with me?"

"Yes. I enjoy insulting your gittiness _very_ much."

"_HEY!_"

"You asked for it!"

"Brat."

"Git."

"Bratty brat brat brat brat."

"Gitty git git git git."

"_Bratty brat brat brat brat_."

"_Gitty git git git gi_—DAN! DON'T GET ME STARTED ON THIS AGAIN!"

"Fine, you brat."

Natalie sighed.

"Look. I'm done fighting with you. _For now_. I was just calling to say—_before _you started this fight—"

"HEY! _You _were the one who started the fight!"  
>"<em>SHUT UP, YOU GIT! I'M TRYING TO FINISH!<em>"

"…"

"_Thank you. As I was saying_, I was just calling to say that we have to leave. Go back to where we were dropped off. The limo should be waiting there."

"Okay. We're done shopping anyway. Bye, brat."

"_Bye, git._"

Natalie hung up the phone.

"_WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SUCH A GIT?_"

Sinead, Amy, Reagan, Madison, and Nellie stared at her; and so did all the other shoppers in hearing distance. Natalie glanced around and saw all eyes on her.

"_Guys. We have to go_," Nellie whispered through gritted teeth.

"I kind of noticed tha—Woah! Let go of my wrist!" Natalie ordered.

Nellie grabbed Natalie's and Amy's wrists. She ran out the exit with them, Sinead and the Holt twins right behind the threesome.

The limo wasn't there yet, but the boys were.

"Hey, brat."

**~Megan~**

Amy couldn't take it anymore.

It had only been _two minutes_, and Dan and Natalie were in the most heated fight she had ever seen.

Her mind drifted off. She thought of that night…

She had made up her mind. She _wasn't _going to back to the mansion.

Amy walked over to Nellie.

"Nellie? I-I change my mind. I want to go."

Nellie paused her iPod and took out her earbuds.

"Are you sure, kiddo?"

Amy took a deep breath.

"I'm sure."

Nellie looked at Dan.

"Does Dan want to go?" she asked.

Amy looked at him as well.

"I'm not sure. He hasn't shown any signs of grief, but he's good at masking emotions. Sometimes even _I _can't see past his mask of happiness."

Amy turned back to Nellie. Nellie gave her a sad smile.

"Do you want to ask him?" Nellie asked.

Amy looked back at Dan and Natalie.

"Sure…If I can pry him away from Natalie…_Or_, if Natalie doesn't put a dart in his arm…"

They chuckled, but there wasn't much humor in it.

"Here. I'll get him for you," Nellie said.

Nellie walked over to Dan and grabbed him by the collar. She dragged him away, but he and Natalie were fighting the whole time.

"GITTY GIT GIT GIT GIT!"

"_BRATTY BRAT BRAT BRAT BR—_Oh. Hey, Amy and Nellie. What's up?"

Nellie let go of his collar. Amy crossed her arms.

"You _know _what's up."

Dan sighed and looked at the ground.

"I knew you would bring this up," he said, kicking a pebble.

"Of _course_, I was going to bring it up! What makes you think I wouldn't?"

Dan shrugged.

"So…Do you want to go?" Amy asked more softly.

Dan looked up from the ground and nodded, his mouth a straight line. Not his normal grin; a straight line.

"All right, kiddos. I'll call Fiske and have him bring over the Mercedes-Benz," Nellie said.

Amy and Dan nodded.

Nellie walked a few yards away and dialed Fiske's number on her cell phone.

At that moment, the limo pulled up to the curb. The Kabras, Starlings, Holts, and Jonah piled in. Hamilton stuck his head out the door.

"Amy! Dan! Nellie! You comin'?" he asked.

Nellie covered the receiver on her cell phone.

"No! It's all right! Go without us!"

Hamilton furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but didn't ask questions.

"Okay…We'll see you later," he said. He rolled up the window and the limo drove off. Dan watched as it disappeared out of sight.

"You know, now that they don't have adult supervision, they're probably going to go to the bar," he said.

"DAN!" Amy smacked him.

"Ow!"

Nellie hung up her phone and walked back over to Amy and Dan.

"Fiske's coming with the Mercedes. Now, are you _sure _you want to do this?" Nellie asked.

"_Yes_," they both answered.

"All right. But if anything goes wrong, don't blame me."

Amy and Dan frowned.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, kiddos! I was just kidding with you! I get that this is hard for you, and I'm sorry."

Amy gave her a sad smile.

"It's okay. We forgive you."

Nellie smiled,

"Thanks, kiddo."

A Mercedes-Benz pulled up to the curb. The three watched it, feeling like the world was going in slow motion.

"Ready, kiddos?"

Amy and Dan nodded.

"Ready."

**~Megan~**

**OH MY GOSH. THIS IS **_**INSANELY **_**LONG. WOW.**

**I wasn't planning on making this so long. In fact, I wasn't even planning on **_**writing **_**a mall chapter! But you guys thought that it would be entertaining, so I started typing and the words just flowed…**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Really! I really do!:D**

**I understand if you think it's too long. I was thinking about splitting it up, but I kind of wanted to make it all one chapter. I hope this chapter will make up for the next one. The next one will probably be **_**really **_**short.**

**Oh, by the way, I really have **_**no **_**idea what the malls look like there. In fact, I don't even know much about what the **_**town **_**looks like. I just tried to picture something Natalie would find horrifying.**

**I don't have anything against the dresses they looked at! I actually like some of them…:D**

**I hope you liked Dan and Natalie's fight! I just love that part…:D**

**Is it me, or did I make Sinead **_**totally **_**OOC? Reagan a bit OOC too? Hamilton also? Wow. Oh, well…:D**

**Happy Independence Day to those who are celebrating it!:D**

***fireworks burst* **

**Are those for my new chapter?:D XD**

**Happy Canada Day, also (Even though that was on the first)!:D**

**For those who want to look at the dresses, the links are in my profile!:D Those aren't the dresses they're going to wear to the performance, though. You'll have to wait until that chapter to see those!:D**

**Last chapter, I wanted to see if I could get fifteen reviews for one chapter, and I got twenty. You guys are **_**the **_**best. :D**

**JesseCPK: I know, right? It's like, "Umm…Does anyone want to say anything?" XD I know! That is **_**really **_**bad. XD You've got to love Natalie and her shopping tips…XD :D**

**The Lazy Bookworm: Really? That's so nice!:D I was planning to do more than just the mall in this chapter, but I just had too much already! Of course I'll keep on updating!:D By the way, I absolutely **_**LOVE **_**your avatar! It's so funny!:D**

**BookwormGirl16: Thanks! I think I'm going to read it!:D**

**Princess Diaries: Here's the mall chapter!:D**

**CrystalCove456: Thank you so much!:D Oh my gosh. Amian is the best thing since sliced bread. I am **_**in love with it**_**. LOL! XD Yes, the links are in my profile!:D The answer to why Amy is feeling down is in the **_**next **_**chapter!:D Don't worry! I **_**always **_**have too many questions. Then, everyone tells me to be quiet and stop talking. XD**

**Hostage2: I don't know if I'm going to put much Dan romance! And I'm not sure if I'm Natan or Deagan! AHHHHHHHHHHH! Ahem. Sorry about that. XD I don't think I'm going to do Part 3: Truth or Dare. ): Good guesses! It's going to be in the next chapter!;D Thanks for your compliments!:D**

**fieryjunior35: Oh my gosh. I've read Percy Jackson and the Olympians (not Heroes of Olympus), and I totally agree with you. RICK RIORDAN IS A GENIUS!:D XD I think I'm going to read it!:D**

**DANIELLE: Thanks!:D I can't tell you yet!): But it'll be in the next chapter!:D**

**sadie h: Thanks! Hmm…I'll think about it…:D**

**Anna1090: I think I would've thrown it up, too! Thank you so much! That's so nice!:D I think I'm going to read them! A lot of people seem to like it!:D**

**Mads-hatter-15: I know! The 39 Clues is the **_**best!**_**:D I think I'm going to read it!:D**

**readingisamazing: I'm not sure if I'm Natan or Deagan! But I'm leaning more toward Natan…I don't think I'm going to put much Dan romance in this, though!): Did the fight between Dan and Natalie count as Natan? Pure Natan fans can spot Natan moments better than me!:D I **_**will**_** have Amian! LONG LIVE AMIAN!:D **

**shiningwaves: Of course! Amian fans LIVE for fanfiction!XD I hope you liked this chapter!:D**

**irishpixie823: He probably does! I should add that somewhere…:D Haha! When I was writing this chapter, I was imaging her voice, too!:D**

**PearlAgent64: I don't know why he played a Ke$ha song. That's just Dan…XD When writing this, I saw Dan as more of a prankster than annoying!:D I don't think I'm going to another thing of Truth or Dare!):**

**Guest: Thank you so much!:D I might actually use your idea…:D**

**Thank you **_**so much **_**for your reviews! **

**Question of the Chapter: Did you look at the links in my profile?:D**

**Review!:D**

**~Megan **


	14. Chapter 14: Just Getting Some Fresh Air

**Sorry for the delay, guys! But, wait no more, because I'm here with **_**another **_**CHAPTER! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!:D**

**Did any of you look at the links for the dresses in last chapter? I hope so! If you haven't, go check them out in my profile!:D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Amy, do the disclaimer.**

**Amy: *looks up from book* What? Oh! amianfreak19 does not own The 39 Clues!**

**Me: *blinks* That was…surprisingly easy.**

**Amy: *cocks head to one side* What does that mean?**

**Me: Usually, I have to threaten the others into doing the disclaimer.**

**Amy: *eyes widen* Oh…**

**Me: Well…**_**Anyway**_**, on to the story!**

**~Megan~**

Amy slammed the front door. _Hard_.

She started running up the staircase when she heard the door open again.

"Kiddo? Let's talk about this, okay?"

Amy didn't answer. She didn't _want _to talk about it. She didn't _want _to relive something so painful. Instead, she finished running up the staircase and into her room.

Amy slammed her bedroom door shut, and pressed her back against it. She stood there for a few moments, breathing heavily. It was all too much to take in.

She slid down to the floor. The tears were starting to spill. At first, she just gently wiped them off; when more started to fall, she covered her face with her hands.

A few minutes later, she was interrupted by a soft knock.

"Amy? Can we talk about this? Amy? Come on, Amy. We need to talk about it sooner or later," Dan said, trying to soothe her, but was actually a bit exasperated.

"Go away," Amy answered, her voice a bit muffled.

Dan sighed. Amy heard his footsteps become softer and softer as he walked away.

When he walked away, she just felt more heartbroken. Why did she tell him off? He was one of the only ones who understood, who knew what she going through! He was one of the only ones she could discuss this with and trust him with her words.

As she realized this, she began to cry even harder. She hoped that her relatives didn't hear her.

She uncovered her face and slowly reached into her pocket. What she took out was a bottle of vinegar.

At first, she examined the bottle. The more she studied it, the angrier she became. One of her hands curled into a fist, the other still holding the bottle.

"What does it _mean?_" she yelled at the bottle, which she took as a substitute of her parents. "I thought the clue hunt was over! I thought the business with the Cahills was over! I thought _everything _is over! And then, I receive this _stupid _bottle! Don't you ever give up? Can't you just _leave _me _alone?_"

Amy threw the bottle across the room, hoping that it would hit the wall and shatter into a million pieces. She wanted the bottle destroyed. She didn't want it, and she _certainly _didn't want to deal with it. Even though her parents were dead, they kept on pestering her with these little clues. Her parents left her these clues, but Amy didn't want them. She was tired of solving the riddles, of putting the puzzle pieces together.

Instead of hitting the wall, it landed gently onto her bed, the thick mattress comforting its fall. Amy would've noticed if she wasn't crying into her hands.

She heard another knock. The individual who spoke from the other side of the door was Fiske this time.

"Look, Amy. I understand that you may be upset about this—"

Amy quickly jumped up and opened the door.

"Of _course _I'm upset! I didn't have to go, but I did. If I didn't go, I wouldn't be stuck with this _idiotic _thing! I wouldn't have to figure out why Mom and Dad gave this to me! It's _all my fault_. And now, I can't do anything but deal with the dumb bottle! Why didn't Mom and Dad give this to someone else? Why do _I _have to deal with the stupid bottle? Why can't they just give me some _peace?_"

"Amy! Do _not _talk about your parents in that way!" But Amy had already slammed the door. She turned around and looked down at the floor, arms crossed. Tears of anger were streaming down her face.

Fiske knocked on the door, but it sounded more like he was banging.

"Amy! Open the door _right now_."

Amy didn't move. She heard Fiske sigh.

"Look, I know that you're unhappy. But your parents wanted you to have it, and you are going to keep it. It's obviously important. _Please_, for my sake _and _for your parents' sake, try to be happy and accept the bottle?"

Amy grunted an agreement.

"Good. Now why don't you get some sleep? I think you need it."

Amy didn't say anything in response. Fiske sighed, and Amy heard him walk down the hall. She wiped her tears and looked up from the floor.

The first thing that came to sight was her bed. She decided that Fiske was right, and that she needed to rest.

Amy crossed the room and found the bottle of vinegar lying on her bed. After placing the bottle in her pocket, she snuggled under the covers and closed her eyes, hoping to get some sleep that night.

**~Megan~**

Amy tossed and turned in bed, hoping to get in a comfortable position. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get any sleep.

She opened her eyes, finally realizing that she probably wasn't going to get to sleep at all.

Amy sat up and threw back the covers. She crossed her legs and sat pretzel style.

After a few moments of sitting, she decided that maybe fresh air was what she needed.

She untangled her legs and swung them over the side of her bed. She stood up and walked to the door. When Amy got to the hallway, she tried to walk as quietly as she could. She winced every time the wooden floor creaked under her bare feet.

Amy finally reached the staircase and descended it slowly, hoping that no one would hear her. She walked over to the French doors leading to the backyard and opened it, immediately catching the scent of the cool summer air. She stepped out and closed the door, pleased with the fact that no one had heard her.

Or so she thought.

**~Megan~**

Ian's eyes opened rather quickly when he heard a few creaks coming from the hallway.

He quietly rose out of bed, suspecting that there was an intruder; but, when he took a peek out his bedroom door, all he saw was Amy stepping outside.

_What's she doing up so late? And, why would she be going _outside? he thought.

He tried to think of some reason as to why she was acting so strangely; the only thing that came to mind was that she was sleepwalking, but when people are sleepwalking, they usually aren't able to open doors like that. He thought harder, until he came to a conclusion.

_Oh, my…This is the day that Isabel murdered her parents…No wonder why she was so sad today._

Ian put on his slippers—there was _no way _he was going to go outside in bare feet—and quietly went to the backyard via the French doors Amy had previously used.

He found her sitting on the grass, staring up at the moon and the stars. He tried to walk over as quietly as he could, hoping to surprise her.

When he was close enough he said,

"Hello, Amy. Enjoying the night, I see."

Amy jumped a little. She looked behind her, at Ian.

"Ian? What are y-you doing out here?"

Ian smirked.

"I heard you in the house. You're no Lucian, Amy."

Amy blushed.

"I didn't think anyone heard me."

"I'm surprised that no one but me _did_."

Amy blushed again.

"I wasn't _that _bad."

Ian raised his eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe it wasn't the best that I could do," Amy said in defeat.

"So, what are you doing out here?" Ian asked, already knowing the answer.

Amy bit her lip.

"I was just having some trouble sleeping and n-needed some fresh air."

Ian raised his eyebrow once again.

"Amy, I know that's not the only reason."

Amy quietly sighed.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course. You know us Lucians, always wanting to know all the secrets," Ian said teasingly.

Amy glanced at a space in the grass next to her.

"Why don't you take a seat?" she asked, gesturing to the space next to her.

Ian stared at the space and raised his eyebrows.

"You want me to _sit _on the _ground?_"

Amy sighed.

"Please? Just this one time?"

This time, Ian sighed.

"_Fine_. Just this _one _time, all right?"

He grimaced as he slowly sat next to her in the grass. Amy was picking at her nails, something she sometimes did when she was in deep thought.

"Where were you today? I missed you at dinner," Ian said.

Amy's cheeks turned pink.

"You n-noticed my absence?"

Ian smiled.

"Yes, I did. And I was wondering where you went."

She looked up at him.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Like I said before, of course."

Amy looked back down at her nails. She waited a few moments before telling him.

"Well, earlier I went to my p-parents' graves. They—They died on this day." She paused and took the bottle of vinegar out of her pocket. "I—I found this in my mother's grave." She handed the bottle to him.

He turned the bottle over in his hands.

"It looks like vinegar," he said, handing the bottle back to her.

She gave him a sad smile and stared at the bottle in her hands.

"It _is _vinegar. I know that my parents wanted us—Dan and me—to have it…but I don't want anything to do with it," she said, throwing the bottle into his lap. He stared at the bottle for a moments before picking it up and holding it up to the night sky. He lowered the bottle and turned to her.

"Amy, you need to keep this," he said, waving the bottle.

She shook her head.

"No. I don't want it. I don't want my parents' stupid clue. I'm tired of solving all their puzzles."

He stared at her intently before answering.

"Amy, your parents are gone now. You barely have anything left of them. Look at this bottle as a gift, not as some moronic puzzle piece. They wanted you to have it."

He held the bottle in the air, hoping that she would accept what her parents had given her. She stared at the bottle for a moment. Then, she smiled at him and took the bottle, putting it back in her pocket.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Amy broke the silence.

"I feel awful," she said, staring at the ground.

Ian cocked his head to one side.

"Why?"

"This whole day, I've done nothing to memorialize my parents. All I did was go to a ballroom dancing lesson, go shopping, and get angry at the gift that they gave me. They were killed in a fire, and I've done nothing today but try to ignore them, and then get angry at them," she answered. "What is wrong with me?" she asked quietly.

"Amy, there is nothing wrong with you." He paused. "And I'm sorry about the fire that was set by Isabel."

She looked up at him.

"Ian, it's not your fault. Not your fault at all."

Ian shook his head slowly and looked at the ground.

"I know that, but I still feel guilty. I don't know why. Maybe it's because Isabel was my mum," he said, running his fingers through his hair.

Amy smiled.

"Just because she was your mother doesn't mean you're responsible for what she did."

Ian looked up at the moon.

"Even though I know that, I still feel guilty."

She smiled again, still looking at him.

"Don't blame yourself."

Amy looked back up at the sky. The wind was blowing her hair away from her face. Being on the grass at night and having the wind blowing reminded her of that night eight years ago.

_Mom telling me to get Dan out of the house…Dad searching in his study…Mom running back into the fire…_

The more she thought about it, the more melancholic she became. Tears started to stream down her face. She let them linger for a bit before wiping them off.

Ian glanced at her and saw her crying. He grew alarmed, wondering what he could do to comfort her. Ian didn't have much experience with comforting people, probably because he was usually the one yelling at them. He wondered if she would even _let _him comfort her. Besides letting him sit and talk with her, she had pretty much ignored him the whole visit.

He reluctantly put an arm around her while staring at the night sky. He was expecting her to slap his hand away.

Amy glanced at his hand around her shoulder and turned bright red. She glanced at him, trying to search his face for an expression, but he was staring at the sky. She wasn't sure if she should be comfortable and allow him to put his arm around her, or irritated and tell him to back off.

Since Amy was so confused, she decided not to say anything at all.

Instead, she looked up at the sky, admiring the beautiful moon and the stars.

**~Megan~**

**There you go! I don't really like this chapter. I think it's a bit rushed!):**

**If you didn't figure it out, Amy and Dan visited their parents' graves! Congratulations to Hostage2, DANIELLE, and Goddess of Jasper for guessing it right!:D Unfortunately, you don't get a prize.): Sorry! Finding the bottle of vinegar in Hope's grave is a scene in The Black Book of Buried Secrets. I'm sure some of you recognized that!:D**

**I am SO SORRY that this chapter is INSANELY short! I mentioned in the A/N last chapter that it would be short, but I still can't believe it's this short…**

**There's the Amian that people have been wanting! YAY, AMIAN!:D**

**Candyloversunite15: OH MY GOSH, I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T RESPOND TO YOU LAST CHAPTER (which is why I'm responding to you first ;D)! I know! It's surprising, right? Of course there's not going to be too much discipline! *evil laugh* XD**

**The Lazy Bookworm: Oh my gosh, I love the fight!:D Haha! Natalie as a grammar freak is so funny for some reason…XD Here's the AMIAN!:D**

**JesseCPK: Haha! I might have been asleep too! Yeah, they actually **_**do **_**exist! A romper is like shorts and a tank top or strapless shirt in one. It's kind of scrunched up at the waist. There's a link for it in my profile!:D I loved making up the names for the contacts! And no, I didn't notice that H&M could be HAM! Clever…:D LOL! I loved the thing with Natalie and the Ekat contraption!:D And I love the fight, too!:D Whew! I thought I made them **_**way **_**too OOC! I feel so bad for putting you in suspense with the dresses! But it had to be done…:D Don't worry about it! I **_**love **_**long, positive reviews!:D**

**Goddess of Jasper: Thanks!:D And congratulations for guessing correctly!:D**

**irishpixie823: I love that part too!:D**

**PearlAgent64: I don't know…Git is like, Natalie's trademark insult in this fic! XD There isn't really any Hamead, Nonah, Teagan, or Nedison! I don't want to fight an angry Janus! XD**

**TheHelper of WillowClan: Oh my gosh, I love their insults! XD**

**cluesclues39: They went to their parents' graves!**

**fieryjunior35: I love the Natan fight!:D I think I'm going to use your suggestion! ;)**

**Guest (1****st**** Guest): Pretty much everyone here likes Natan! Haha!:D**

**Dream. Love. Smile: I was hoping everybody would laugh at the fight! XD I really wanted to update with an insanely long chapter, but it didn't seem right for this chapter! ): But I'll try to fit some more insanely long chapters!:D**

**hollysta1: You think I have an awesomely funny story? Aww…:D I love the fight!:D Thank you so much for your reviews!:D**

**Guest (2****nd**** Guest): Thanks!:D**

**shiningwaves: Oh my gosh, now everyone **_**loves **_**me? XD :D**

**DeaganHameadlove: I KNOW! I'm so confused with Deagan and Natan! GAH! YAY! Another person who thinks that Nellie/Jonah is acceptable! YES!:D XD **

**Guest (3****rd**** Guest): You love my fic? Aww…That's so nice to hear!:D**

**OH MY GOSH! I'M **_**ONE **_**AWAY FROM MY 100****TH**** REVIEW! Who's going to be the lucky person to have the 100****th****? :)**

**Guess what? I may be writing a one-shot soon! I'm not sure when it will be published. Probably after I write it! XP**

**For those who are worried about me leaving FF, don't worry! I'm staying! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!:D**

**Review!:D**

**~Megan **


	15. Chapter 15: Visitors, Presents, Movies?

**Hello, my readers! I'm back!:D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Ned and Ted, would you please do the disclaimer?**

**Ted: Sure! amianfreak19 does not own…**

**Ned: …The 39 Clues, the BlackBerry, "High School Musical", "Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper", "Glee", Sears, Justice, Armani, or "Pride and Prejudice"!**

**Me: Thank you, Ned and Ted!**

**Ted: Well, aren't **_**we **_**being extremely nice today.**

**Me: I'm in the mood. And who says I'm not polite?**

**Ned: We've heard a few…stories…**

**Me: …Oh. Well, just ignore those. On to the story!**

**~Megan~**

Dan woke to the sound of shrieking. He slowly sat upright in bed and threw off his covers. Just when he was about to get out of his bed and investigate the shrieking, Natalie bust his door open.

Dan thought she looked like a nightmare; probably because she was drenched. Natalie was hissing and her glare was shooting daggers at him. She was blocking the door so that Dan couldn't escape. For a moment, he was thinking about jumping out the window, but that didn't seem like the best idea. Maybe it would be better to go through Natalie's wrath than to break a leg; Natalie would've enjoyed either one.

Dan guessed that all the others heard Natalie as well, because they were standing in the hallway, watching the scene.

"Daniel," she hissed, "you will _pay _for this."

Dan furrowed his eyebrows.

"Pay for what?"

Natalie hissed at him.

"_Someone _put a bucket of _water _on top of my door. Do you have an _explanation?_"

Dan threw his hands up.

"I _swear_ it wasn't me!"

Natalie studied him for a moment.

"If it wasn't you, who was it?" she asked, not as fiercely as before.

"It was me."

Natalie turned around to see a smug looking Sinead Starling. Natalie hissed.

"Is this because of yesterday?" Natalie asked, her teeth clenched.

Sinead crossed her arms, still looking smug.

"Yes. Take this as a warning—_Never _mess with me, Kabra. I'm going easy on you."

Natalie growled at her. She ran toward her with her arms outstretched, planning on clawing at her. Dan jumped out of his bed and held her back.

"_Calm down_, Natalie. Geez. You need to learn how to control yourself," he said.

Natalie tried to fight her way out of his grip.

"Let. Me. _Go_," she hissed.

Dan shook his head.

"Not a chance," he replied.

Nellie pushed her way to the front of the Cahill crowd.

"Okay. Normally, I would stand and watch. Natalie and Sinead, going head to head, and Dan trying to stop it all? _Sweet_. But, unfortunately, I need to follow Fiske's orders and get you downstairs for a surprise. Oh, shoot…I probably shouldn't have said that…"

"Surprise?" Hamilton asked, grinning. Everybody but Nellie seemed to have the same expression as him.

Dan released Natalie as he took in the word. _Surprise_…

Natalie jumped up and down with glee.

"Yes! A surprise! I love surprises! Well, I love _good _surprises…"

Dan rolled his eyes.

"No _duh_. You wouldn't love a surprise if it wasn't _good_," he said. Natalie glared at him, and then scowled.

"Oh, don't be such a smart aleck," she said threateningly.

Dan took a step back in fear. Natalie smirked at his action.

"Hey! Over here! Did you hear me? _We have to go downstairs_." Nellie pointed at the staircase.

The other Cahills followed her down the staircase.

"I can't wait for the surprise," Reagan said, grinning.

Madison rolled her eyes.

"I bet it's something really lame and Madrigal-ish, like trust exercises," Madison grunted. Reagan frowned, hoping that she was wrong.

Nellie led them to the ballroom. Standing inside was Fiske, Alistair, and Broderick talking to two people none of the other Cahills knew.

One of them was a girl. She looked around Amy's age, and looked almost exactly like Natalie, but the girl was much taller and, of course, older. Dan watched as she conversed with Fiske, often smiling and laughing. To Dan, she seemed very friendly and cheerful.

Fiske was also talking with a man, bearing a remarkable resemblance to the teenage girl. He seemed friendly as well, smiling and laughing as much as her.

Natalie growled, and Ian scowled. Dan raised an eyebrow, but then smugly grinned.

"What's wrong, Natalie? Are you mad that someone might just be prettier than you?" Dan teased.

Natalie raised her hand to smack him, but Jonah and Hamilton held her back. She tried to fight her way out, but her energy started to drain. The two boys released her.

Fiske finally noticed the Cahills standing near the door, gazing at the two visitors out of curiosity. Fiske grinned and walked over with the two mysterious figures. Broderick and Alistair followed.

"Kids, I would like to introduce you to Minerva Shaina," the girl smiled and waved, "and Vladimir Dirige!" The man smiled as well and bowed.

"It's very nice to meet you all," Vladimir politely said.

Natalie and Ian glared at the two, but they didn't notice.

"It's nice to see you again, Natalie and Ian," Minerva said, her smile still present.

Natalie and Ian put on smiles for her, but Dan could tell that the smiles were fake.

"It's nice to see you as well, Minerva Shaina," Natalie said.

"Please! It's not like you've never met me before, Natalie! Call me Shaina or Shana or Mina or Minerva or-"

"_It's nice to see you as well, Minerva Shaina_," Natalie repeated through clenched teeth.

Minerva opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it.

"Minerva and Vladimir are both Lucians. They're from the Philippines," Fiske said.

Jonah whistled.

"Woah, dawgs. Yo' came from da Philippines?"

Minerva and Vladimir nodded.

"I heard your training was going well, Minerva Shana. I've heard that you've already reached the highest rank of a Lucian at your young age," Ian said. Dan detected a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Yes, Minerva has." Vladimir put an arm around her and Minerva smiled. "I knew I was right to nominate her for the future branch leader."

Dan watched as Natalie curled her hands into fists. Ian was scowling. Minerva and Vladimir didn't appear to notice.

"I was very pleased to hear that my uncle had nominated me for the branch leader, but for now I'd like to focus on my fashion designing," Minerva said.

By now, Natalie's eye was twitching and Ian had his arms crossed.

"Minerva and Vladimir are helping us track down our…enemies…" Fiske cast Amy and Dan a knowing glance. The two gulped.

"Are they here?" Amy whispered to Fiske.

He shook his head.

"Well, then why are Minerva and Vladimir here?" Dan whispered.

"Minerva and Vladimir are here for a very special reason," Fiske said, with a grin on his face. "Tonight, they are going to be taking pictures of you for our scrapbook _and _they are going to be filming our performances!"

There was a moment of silence where the Cahills took in the words and gaped. Then, the whole room erupted with chaos.

"WHAT?! The Tomas better not see this, or else they're going to think we're going soft!" Madison yelled.

"No fair! I'm going to look _ridiculous _in a suit!" Hamilton exclaimed.

"If da media sees Da Wiz _ballroom dancing_…Dat can't be good fo' my reputation!"

"No! I don't want a bunch of cameras following around all night," Amy said shyly.

"Is this _really _necessary?" Sinead asked.

"I'LL SUE!" the Kabras yelled.

"I won't even be able to _see _the cameras, let alone _smile _for them," Ted complained.

"What if I have a migraine? I don't think we'd want _that _filmed," Ned pointed out, trying to find a loophole.

"If my dad sees this, he's going to _kill _me for wearing a dress. I barely get away with wearing a tutu," Reagan muttered.

"If we're going to taking pictures, you _better _let me wear my ninja suit."

"QUIET!" Nellie yelled. Everyone immediately stopped complaining.

"Thank you, Nellie. And _no, _Dan, you _cannot _wear your ninja suit," Fiske said forcefully.

"Darn it," Dan muttered, arms crossed.

"Wait! I'm not finished!" Fiske said.

"How bad can this _get?_" Madison mumbled.

"I'm sending copies of the scrapbook and footage to all the branches."

"WHAT?! NO! THERE IS NO WAY THAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO THAT! I'LL SUE! I'LL SUE AND YOU'LL NEVER LIVE TO SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY EVER AGAIN-"

"The decision is _final_," Fiske said, cutting Natalie off. "There will be no arguing, complaining, or protesting. Is that understood?"

The Cahills nodded glumly.

"And I hope you will _all _be on your _best _behavior," Fiske said, glaring at Dan and Natalie.

"Can I somehow modify my dress to store my dart gun? I might need it in case my _partner _thinks up any _moronic_ ideas." Natalie glared at Dan.

"The answer to that is _no_," Nellie said. Natalie scowled.

"Yo, since ya'll need music, I volunteer my talent-which you'll obviously need," Jonah piped up.

Natalie turned around and faced him.

"_No_. There is _no way _that you are going to 'perform', as you call it, the _despicable _'music' called _rap_. Even _this _performance doesn't deserve something as _awful _as _that_."

"Yo, dad. Are you hearin' this?" Jonah asked, pointing at Natalie.

Broderick looked at Natalie and his eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I am, son."

"Now, now; let's not get out of hand here," Alistair said to Broderick. Broderick reluctantly took out his BlackBerry and continued typing.

"Your talent won't be needed, Jonah. Minerva will be picking out the music," Fiske explained. Jonah's face fell.

"That is not the only thing Minerva and Vladimir will be in charge of, though," Nellie said.

"Yes, Nellie is right. We thought it would be nice if we had something similar to Secret Santa," Fiske said.

"A _Secret Santa _in the middle of the _summer?_" Hamilton asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we're obviously not going to be _calling _it Secret Santa," Nellie said, rolling her eyes.

"Minerva and Vladimir will be coming around with bowls. You will pick a name out of the bowl and you _have _to buy them a present. _No switching_," Fiske said. The Cahills groaned.

Minerva and Vladimir came around with the bowls. Every Cahill picked out a name, several groaning.

"I will call a limo to take you to the mall," Fiske said.

Madison's eyes widened.

"_No_. There is _no way _I'm going back there. Not after _yesterday_," Madison protested, glaring at Natalie. Natalie scowled at her.

"Let's not get into a fight," Nellie said. "Although it would've been _very _entertaining," she muttered, hoping that Fiske hadn't heard her.

"I'm sorry, Madison, but you need to buy the presents at the mall," Fiske said. Madison scowled.

"Minerva will be going with us," Nellie said.

"_Great_," Natalie mumbled. Ian looked equally irritated.

"Well, Vladimir and I will call a limo for you then!" Fiske exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood; it didn't seem to work.

"This will be _fun_," Dan said mischievously.

**~Megan~**

Natalie was walking down the hallway when she heard a whisper.

"PST! Natalie!"

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"PST!"

She turned around, but made no other moves.

"PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST!" Dan stuck his head out of his room. "Get your _butt _in here!"

Natalie scowled while rolling her eyes.

_Daniel… I should've known…_

She walked into Dan's room. After she entered, he slammed the door shut and quickly locked it.

"_What _are you _doing?!_" Natalie asked, alarmed.

"What does it _look _like I'm doing? I'm _locking _the _door_."

Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Mr. Obvious," she snapped.

Dan sent her a quizzical look.

"What is _up _with you? I'm used to you being rude, snippy, mean, cruel…Where was I? Oh. Right. Well, I'm used to you being like that, but it's usually not as bad as _this_."

Natalie crossed her arms and stayed silent.

"It's Minerva, isn't it?" Dan asked.

Again, Natalie said nothing.

"It _so _is," he said, smirking. "So why don't you like her? She seems _really _nice and fun and cool..."

Natalie sighed.

"That's just it! She's too perfect! She's achieving everything _I _should! She's the youngest to reach the highest Lucian rank, she's doing fashion designing…For heaven's sake, she's even been nominated for the future branch leader! _I'm _supposed to be the future branch leader! Ian as well! And, you said it yourself, she might even be prettier than me!"

Dan blinked.

"I _never _thought I'd live to see the day where _Natalie Kabra _admitted someone _might _be prettier than her."

Natalie glared at him. Dan sighed.

"Natalie, everyone has flaws."

Again, Natalie sighed.

"I know that, but I haven't seen any of her flaws!"

"Well, don't wait for them to show up! You should just be happy for what she's achieved!"

Natalie sighed.

"I _know_."

"Look, I can tell that you're still upset. Maybe if you listen to my idea, you'll cheer up."

Natalie frowned.

"What sort of _idea_ do you have in mind?"

Dan grinned.

"This performance is going to be filmed, right?"

"Correct."

"And we're going to be sending the footage to all the branches?"

Natalie sighed.

"_Yes_."

"I say we create some amazing, fantastic, _awesome _plan for the performance; that way, I have the enjoyment of having another success, and _you _can show the Lucians that you can still play _sneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaky_."

Natalie rolled her eyes, but then she slowly smiled.

"What? You've got a plan, don't you?" Dan asked, a grin appearing on his face.

Natalie whispered her plan in his ear. Dan's grin became wider as he listened.

"Natalie, that's genius! You're the bee's knees," he said, pointing at her.

Natalie gave him an expression of pure disgust.

"I'm the _bee's knees?_"

"Yeah!" he said, smiling.

"That makes _no sense_."

Dan rolled his eyes.

"It's a figure of speech, Natalie."

"Well, it's a _stupid _figure of speech."

"Is _not_."

"Is _too_."

"_Is not_."

"_Is too_."

"IS NOT!"

They heard a bang on the door. Dan threw the door open, making it hit the wall with a loud _thud_.

"What do you want?!" When Dan saw who he was talking to, he immediately apologized. "Oh! Sorry, Fiske! I'm just a bit…heated."

Fiske raised an eyebrow, but pushed no further.

"The limo is here," Fiske said. He looked past Dan's shoulder and noticed Natalie.

"Natalie, what are you doing in _Dan's_ room?" he asked, shooting her a quizzical look.

"Um…" Dan tried to think up a good excuse.

"I'm helping Dan clean his room. It is _filthy _in here," she said, staring at a month-old Chinese take-out carton. She finally realized how disorganized the room was. There were clothes all over the floor, old pizza boxes, empty soda cans—there was even a ripped up Twilight poster in the corner.

"You'd _willingly _help Dan clean his room? You'd _willingly _help him clean all this? You would _actually _clean something, even if it was Dan's?"

Natalie gulped.

"Yes," she said. Dan heard the disgust in her voice.

Fiske grinned.

"Wow! This reunion is actually _working!_" Fiske whispered to Dan. Dan gave him a fake grin and nodded.

"You can help Dan clean later, Natalie." Natalie winced. "You need to get outside and into the limo."

Natalie and Dan followed Fiske's instructions.

"Whew! That was close!" Dan said, walking with Natalie to the limo.

"I know. We need to be more careful," Natalie replied.

As they reached the limo, Dan held out his hand.

"So, is it a deal? Are we going through with the plan?" he asked.

Natalie nodded.

"We're going through with the plan," she confirmed.

"Are we going to shake on it?" he asked impatiently.

She looked at his hand and winced. She took his pointer finger, moving it up and down.

"_That's _our shake?" Dan was hoping that she was joking.

"Yes. Now open the limo door for me!" she snapped.

Dan rolled his eyes. He opened the limo door for her and she stepped in.

"Once a brat, always a brat," he muttered, following her into the car.

**~Megan~**

"So, Minerva," Dan started, "Vladimir is your uncle?"

Minerva smiled and nodded.

"Yes."

Dan furrowed his eyebrows.

"What happened to your parents?"

Minerva looked down at the limo's floor and frowned.

"My whole family died in a fire."

Dan frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be," she said, looking up at him. "Tito Vlad is an amazing father to me."

"'Tito'?" Madison asked, scowling.

"'Tito' is the Filipino word for 'uncle,'" Minerva explained. Madison continued scowling.

"Is she always like that?" Minerva whispered to Natalie.

"Who? Madison?" Natalie growled.

"Yes."

"Unfortunately. If you ask me, she's _definitely _asking for some Lucian torture," Natalie replied.

"Surely she can't be _that _bad, Natalie," Minerva whispered.

"Oh, you haven't seen the worst of her," Ian said.

"Don't listen to them. The Kabras _always _exaggerate things," Nellie said, rolling her eyes. Natalie and Ian glared at her.

"Don't worry about Madison, Minerva. I don't think she likes me that much, either," Sinead whispered, scowling at the Holt.

"So, how are you helping us with our enemies?" Amy asked.

"Uncle Vlad and I are doing tracking and surveillance. We report everything that's suspicious," Minerva replied.

"It's always nice to have an extra hand around here," Amy said, smiling. Minerva smiled back.

"What exactly can you do?" Hamilton asked. His eyes widened. "Sorry! I didn't mean for it to sound so rude!" he said quickly.

Minerva laughed.

"It's okay! To answer your question, my specialties are code-breaking, chemistry, inventing, gymnastics, computer programming, engineering weapons, disguises, and fashion designing. "

Jonah whistled while everyone else gaped.

"That's…a lot…" Ted said.

Natalie tried, she really did; but somehow her mouth twisted into a scowl. Ian's face shared the same expression.

"What about your uncle?" Ned asked.

"Uncle V? He's a code-breaker, master thief, chemist, inventor, computer programmer, weapons engineer, and disguises expert."

"That's…impressive…" Reagan said.

"How long has he been an agent?" Sinead asked.

"He was recruited after his college graduation. He's also achieved the highest Lucian rank. I think he worked with Irina Spasky and Alana Flores for a few missions. You know them, right? Well…you _knew _Irina…" she said sadly. Everyone nodded, remembering the late Russian agent.

"We know Alana Flores all too well," Ian said, scowling.

"I don't know how that girl became so _insane_," Natalie added, frowning.

"Do we want to know?" Hamilton asked.

"No," Ian and Natalie said together.

"What's life like in da Philippines? Do ya like it?" Jonah asked.

"Of course she likes it! She's a _socialite!_" Natalie snapped at him.

There was silence in the limo as Jonah sunk lower in his seat.

The silence was broken by Madison.

"Somebody's _jealous_," Madison whispered in a sing-song voice to Reagan. Natalie glared at her, and Madison smirked.

"Moving on…I'm guessing you like living with your uncle," Ned said.

Minerva smiled and nodded.

"Yes! Tito Vlad is _such _an amazing guardian! He's always helping me with my inventions and is always trying to protect me. I love working with him."

Ian and Natalie glared at her.

Nellie saw the tension building; Natalie and Ian _obviously _weren't fond of Minerva. Again, she would've watched them fight, but Fiske had other plans. She looked for a way to stop a fight from developing.

"Hey! We're here! Why don't we get out and start shopping?" Nellie suggested.

Natalie looked out the tinted window and scowled.

"I can't believe we're coming here _again_; it's so filthy and gross and filled with peasants…" She shuddered.

Sinead raised an eyebrow.

"Natalie, you have no choice—you _have _to go in."

Natalie glared at her.

"I'm not going in there," she said.

"Remember this morning? There's more where that came from," she challenged.

Natalie thought for a few moments.

"_Fine_. I'll go in the mall. As long as we're not entering through the food court," she said.

Nellie sighed.

"Don't worry, Natalie. We're _not _entering the food court," she told her.

Natalie took a deep breath before stepping out of the limo with Ian.

Nellie turned to the rest of the passengers in the vehicle and mouthed, _We're entering through the food court_.

They all chuckled as they imagined Natalie's expression as she walked through the entrance.

**~Megan~**

"I'll think twice before _I _lie to Natalie," Ned said, shuddering.

"Yeah. Dat was _ugly_," Jonah agreed.

"Poor Nellie," Hamilton said.

"I'm guessing I didn't want to see that?" Ted asked.

"Yes. Natalie has never been the most…_forgiving _person," Ian said.

The boys all nodded.

"What do you think of Minerva?" Hamilton asked.

Ted shrugged.

"She seems nice," he replied.

"She _is _a Lucian, though," Ned pointed out.

"Ya can't really trust a Lucian," Jonah added.

"Yeah. One second, a Lucian is acting all nice and sweet, and then the next second, you're being backstabbed—Exhibit A," Dan said, pointing at Ian. Ian glared at him.

"What are we doing? We should be welcoming Minerva, not suspecting her to be a traitor, or something," Hamilton said.

"Yeah. I agree wit the Hammer. Let's not be stereotypical of Minerva and Vlad _just _'cause they're Lucians. Let's throw away da stereotypes," Jonah said.

"Thank you," Ian said.

"Oh, we already know you all too well, Ian," Dan said.

Ian rolled his eyes.

Hamilton stopped walking and gazed at the movie theater located next to the mall.

"Hamilton, are you…_dancing?_" Ian asked.

"You know that the performance isn't until tonight, right?" Dan said, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think he's dancing," Ned said.

"I _really _need to go to the bathroom!" Hamilton said.

"Why didn't you go _earlier?_" Ian asked.

"I didn't need to _go _earlier!" Hamilton snapped.

"Why don't we just let him go now?" Ted asked.

"Yeah. Ham can go inside da theater," Jonah suggested.

Ian sighed.

"Let's go inside," he said.

"Thanks, Ian!" Hamilton said.

The boys rushed inside the theater. They were about to enter the bathroom when a guard stopped them.

"Excuse me. We need to use your restroom," Ned said.

"In order to use the restroom, you have to buy a ticket," the guard explained.

"What?!" Hamilton said.

"You have to buy a ticket. Buy a ticket, or you don't use the restroom," the guard said.

The guard walked away, leaving the boys to make the decision.

"Let's just go somewhere else, Hamilton," Ted said.

"I can't hold it in for that long!" Hamilton exclaimed.

Ian sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Why don't we just buy a ticket?" he asked.

"What movie would we see?" Ned asked.

"Why don't we see _my _movie? It just came out," Jonah bragged.

"Let's not," Ian said. Jonah frowned.

They looked up at the board which showed all the movies showing.

"Anybody have a suggestion?" Ian asked.

Dan grinned.

"Well…"

**~Megan~**

"Where _are _they?" Sinead asked tapping her foot.

"Who? The boys?" Natalie asked, applying some blush.

"No, the cast of High School Musical," Sinead said sarcastically.

"Really?" Madison asked.

"_No!_ I was talking about the boys! Who else would it be?" Sinead replied. Madison scowled at her.

"Why don't we just leave?" Reagan suggested.

"That…doesn't sound like the _best _idea, Reagan," Amy said gently.

"_Actually_…" Nellie started.

"What?" Amy asked, frowning.

"I was…um…kind of thinking about it myself," Nellie said sheepishly.

"_Nellie!_" Amy scolded.

Nellie sighed.

"What? They're taking _forever_, Amy. Why don't we just ditch 'em? We can call a limo for them later."

Amy looked at the mall, then back at Nellie.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked.

"We have our gifts, and it's probably going to be out here for _hours _if we wait for them, Amy!" Nellie said.

Amy sighed.

"_Fine_. We can leave."

The girls piled into the limo and drove off.

**~Megan~**

"Dan, I can't believe, out of all movies, you choose _this _one," Hamilton said.

"Hey! You needed someone to choose a movie for you, so I did!" Dan protested.

"I didn't think you would choose something _this _lame!" Hamilton retorted.

Dan gasped.

"It is _not _lame!" Dan exclaimed. Hamilton rolled his eyes. "Besides, Ham, it's a bit too late now."

"Yo, if da press find me watchin' dis movie, my career is _ova_," Jonah said, hoping that his hood would conceal his face well enough.

"Jonah, the theater is _dark_. No one's going to be able to _see _you," Ned said.

"Yo, whose side are ya _on?_" Jonah asked.

"He's obviously on _my _side, Jonah," Dan said.

"Dan, I don't think _anyone _is on your side," Ian said.

"Are you _really _arguing about this? We're going to see the movie, whether we like it or not," Ted said forcefully. Everyone else but Dan groaned.

"I _can't _believe we actually _agreed _to this," Ian said.

"Ditto," Jonah agreed.

"Same," Hamilton said.

"I agree as well," Ned said.

Dan sighed.

"Come on, guys! It's not a bad movie! Ted is with me on this one! Right, Ted?"

"Dan, I won't be able to _see it_."

Dan frowned.

"Oh. Right."

"Let's just not talk about this. It's getting me into a bad mood," Ian said.

"You're pretty much _always _in a bad mood, Ian," Jonah pointed out. Ian glared at him and Jonah put his hands in the air.

Hamilton struggled with the refreshments.

"Dan, _why _did you buy so many snacks?" he asked.

"Gotta keep this bad boy supplied," Dan answered.

"Who, Ian?" Ned asked.

Ian glared at Ned.

"_No! _I was talking about me!" Dan said, patting his stomach.

"There's enough food here to last a _week_," Ian said, pointing at the pile in Hamilton's arms.

"The Brit's right, D-dawg. Why don't we share?" Jonah suggested, grinning.

"I agree with Jonah," Hamilton said.

"But-"

"_Dan_," Ned warned.

Dan sighed.

"_Fine_."

Hamilton distributed the snacks.

"I _can't _believe we're seeing 'Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper' in _3D_. I mean, I saw the original when it came out, but now it's in 3D? This is going to be _awesome_," Dan said.

"I can't believe it either," Ian muttered, disgusted.

"Here's the theater!" Dan exclaimed, running inside. The other boys rolled their eyes and followed.

Dan found them good seats. He sat in between Hamilton and Ian. Hamilton also sat next to Ned, who sat next to Ted. Jonah was at the end. They put on their 3D glasses.

The movie started shortly after they were seated.

The title screen came on, saying, "Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper".

"I never thought I'd have to go through something _so torturous JUST _so that I could go to the bathroom," Hamilton muttered.

"Shh! It's starting!" Dan scolded.

The characters appeared on the screen. Before they could even speak, Dan began reciting their lines.

"_How _many times have you _seen _this?" Ian asked.

Dan shrugged.

"A few times," he answered. Ian could tell that he'd seen it a lot more times than that.

"Ted, you're lucky you're not watching this," Ned said as the movie progressed.

When Erika, the Pauper, appeared in the movie, singing in the town's square, Hamilton heard a few sniffles from nearby. He turned and looked at Dan.

"Dude, are you—_crying?_" Hamilton asked.

Dan hid his face.

"_No_," Dan replied. Hamilton could tell that he was lying.

"Dan-o, you can be _such _a wimp sometimes," Hamilton said, shaking his head.

"I am _not _a wimp!"

"Yes, you are," Hamilton said.

"No, I'm not," Dan replied.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

Dan took the lid off his slushee and threw the cherry-flavored heat savior in Hamilton's face.

"What is this, an episode of _Glee?_" Jonah asked.

Hamilton held his bucket of popcorn over Dan's head and turned it upside down. The popcorn came raining down, decorating Dan's dark blonde hair with kernels.

Hamilton ducked just in time as Dan threw his Junior Mints. The candies hit Ned, and they stuck to his shirt.

"This is one of my favorite shirts!" Ned exclaimed.

Ned took his soda and tried throwing the liquid onto Dan, but instead hit Ian. Ian looked down at his Coke-covered clothing.

"This is _designer!_" Ian hissed. He unwrapped his melted chocolate bar.

"A _chocolate bar?! _Dude, that's a lame weapon," Dan said.

Ian smothered one piece of melted chocolate in Dan's face, and then threw several pieces aimed at Ned, but instead hit Jonah.

"Ya got chocolate all ova my hoodie, man! What up wit dat?"

Jonah took his water and threw it on all of them, including Ted.

They continued throwing food and beverages at each other, until they saw a _very _angry man come up to them with a pin saying, MANAGER.

Dan sighed.

"Not again…"

**~Megan~**

The girls, Vladimir, Fiske, Alistair, and Broderick sat together in the living room.

"I'm sure they're _fine_," Alistair said.

"We left the mall over an _hour ago_, and we still haven't heard from them!" Amy protested. She took out her cell phone and checked for any texts, which she had been doing every three minutes since they'd left the mall.

"We'll probably be getting a call from Sears saying that they blew up the store," Fiske said, rubbing his temples.

"Fiske, those boys could and often _do _get in trouble, but I don't think they'd be capable of doing something like _that_," Nellie said.

"You _obviously _don't know our family well enough," Sinead said.

The Cahills in the living room heard a door slam. They looked hopefully at the front door. There stood the missing boys, covered and stained by food and beverages.

"What _happened?_" Minerva asked.

"You look _hideous_," Natalie said, a look of pure disgust on her face.

"Okay. I'm just going to ignore Natalie's comment. Anyway, for your question, guess," Dan said.

"You blew up Sears," Madison said in a monotone voice.

"Close," Dan said. Fiske's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" he yelled.

"It's a _loooong _story," Dan said, following the other boys upstairs to get dressed into some clean clothes.

When they were gone, Nellie gulped.

"I'm sure they were just kidding about the blowing up Sears part," she said optimistically.

Fiske pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I _sure _hope so…"

**~Megan~**

All the Cahills were present in the kitchen, staring greedily at the presents.

"Can we open them now, Fiske? I _want _to _see _what my _present _is," Natalie said. Her tone of voice told Fiske that she might be threatening him.

"Sure, Natalie," he said, smiling. "_All _of you may open your presents!"

The Cahills attacked the presents. Fiske had to jump out of their path to avoid being ambushed.

Hamilton was the first to open a present.

"I think it's a video game!" he exclaimed, ripping the wrapping paper.

"Oh. It's a book on HTML," he said, disappointed.

Sinead grinned and nodded.

"Yeah! I know that you like technology and computers, so I got you a book on HTML. Cool, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. Cool," Hamilton said half-heartedly.

Amy started unwrapping her gift with glee.

"It's a book!" she exclaimed. She turned the book over and looked at the title.

"History of the Gangsters," she said, frowning.

"I know how much ya love history, A-dawg, so I got ya a book on the history of gangstas! Ya like?" Jonah asked.

"Yeah. I like it a lot," she said with no enthusiasm.

Broderick walked up to Sinead, still focused on his phone, and passed her a gift.

"A gift card to _Justice?!_" she yelled.

"Yeah. Girls love that stuff," Broderick said, texting.

Sinead stared at the gift card and looked up at Broderick.

"You do know that I'm like, seventeen, right?"

Broderick looked up from his BlackBerry.

"Yeah. So?"

Sinead sighed.

"Whatever," she said.

Madison and Reagan watched as Ned and Ted opened their presents.

"Are they new textbooks, Ned?" Ted asked.

"I think so! Wait…they're…_video games?!_" Ned said.

"Yeah. Don't all boys like video games?" Madison asked.

"Um…Not _all _boys like video games, Madison," Ted said.

"They don't? Ugh! Well, I don't know boys all that well, anyway. Boys are stupid. That's why I'm never getting a boyfriend," Madison said.

"O_kaaaaay_…" Ned said.

"Here are your presents, Madison and Reagan." Ted handed them two wrapped gifts, each very heavy.

Madison tore the paper while Reagan unwrapped it more delicately.

"_Textbooks?! Calculus textbooks?!_" Madison yelled.

"Yes. We thought you might need them for this upcoming year," Ted said.

"You know that we're, like, going into seventh grade, right?" Reagan asked.

"Yes. You don't start calculus then? Ted, Sinead, and I did," Ned said, confused.

"We can still use them," Reagan said.

"Yeah…when we get to _twelfth grade!_" Madison said.

"I wonder what's in here!" Jonah said, opening a small box. He frowned at what was inside.

"A _pearl _necklace?! Is this some kind of joke?!"

"Well, since you always talk about your 'bling', I got you some new 'bling'," Alistair said.

"Um…Thanks, Al," Jonah said. Alistair raised an eyebrow at Jonah's nickname for him, but said nothing.

"Hello, Dying Cat," Natalie said. Nellie glared at her. "I have bought you a present."

Nellie gingerly took the bag out of Natalie's hands. She pulled the present out of it.

"Classical CDs?" Nellie asked.

"Yes. I thought you should get some _real _music instead of that _awful_, _deafening _songs you _usually _listen to," Natalie explained.

"I think I'm fine with my music, but thanks anyway," Nellie said. Natalie frowned.

Dan stared at the box holding his present.

"I wonder what it is," he said. He gasped. "What if it's a new _ninja _suit?!"

Dan ripped the box open. He frowned at its contents.

"An _Armani shirt?!_"

Ian nodded.

"Yes. I thought you needed better fashion choices," he said. He scowled at Dan's old t-shirt.

"I rather like my clothes!" Dan protested. Ian rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Broderick," Nellie said. Broderick looked up from his BlackBerry.

"I got you a present." She handed him the gift.

"A book. 'Pride and Prejudice,'" Broderick read, frowning.

"Yeah. I thought maybe you could take a break from your BlackBerry and read every once in awhile," Nellie explained.

Broderick glared at her.

"Or not…" Nellie said.

Ian opened his present.

"_Sandals?!_" He turned the shoes over in his hands.

"Yeah. I thought they were nice," Amy said.

"Amy, you know that I only wear designer, right?"

Amy bit her lip.

"I was hoping that you would be over that," she said.

Hamilton handed a gift to Alistair.

"Membership to a _gym?!_"

Hamilton grinned and nodded.

"I thought you might want to work out, so I got you membership to the local gym!" he exclaimed.

"Hamilton, you have noticed that I have a cane, correct? And that I live in _South Korea?_"

Hamilton frowned.

"Oh," he said.

They were interrupted by an ear-piercing scream.

**~Megan~**

"_DAN!_ You got me a _FROG?!_" Natalie yelled.

"Yes," Dan said.

"You are _sooooo _dead." Natalie reached across the table, intent on strangling him. Hamilton, Jonah, and Ian held her back.

"Natalie, we _don't _want another _'accident'_ like Nellie's!" Hamilton said.

"But this is _Dan _we're talking about!" she protested.

"Natalie. _Calm down_," Ian said.

Natalie sighed.

"_Fine_."

After the boys were sure she wouldn't cause any damage to Dan, they released her and went back to their seats.

"I thought you were going to go _easy _on me! We're working on the plan together!" Natalie whispered.

"Trust me, Natalie—I _was _going easy on you!" Dan whispered back.

"I hope you all like your presents!" Fiske said cheerfully. There was no response.

"There will be no exchanging, returning, or throwing them out," he said.

The Cahills groaned.

**~Megan~**

**I have to say, I don't really like this chapter…):**

**Hm…I wonder what Dan and Natalie are planning…:D**

**Did you like the fight in the movie theater? I love Jonah's comment about "Glee"! XDDDD**

"**Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper" was not released in 3D. I just made the 3D part up. :P And I have nothing against that movie!**

**I hope you like Minerva and Vladimir!:D**

**Responding to reviews!:D**

**Guest (1****st**** Guest): Thanks!:D AMIAN FOREVER! XP And congratulations for being my 100****th**** review!:D**

**shiningwaves: Haha! 101 is a cool number too!:D XP I can be pretty slow, too! But don't worry; you weren't slow, it was just kind of difficult to understand! Thanks for reading my one-shot (Just A Walk)! :D**

**Guest (2****nd**** Guest): Aww! Thank you so much!:D**

**The Lazy Bookworm: YEAH, AMIAN! XP Thanks!:D**

**Candyloversunite15: Wow…You must **_**really **_**want me to continue…XP Thanks!:D**

**JesseCPK: I know! I was like, "If I wasn't writing this, I would be **_**really **_**confused…" XP *sigh* Somehow, I can never write things like that without making them OOC. XP You think it's long? Really? I'm glad you didn't think it was short!:D**

**fieryjunior35: THANK YOU! XDDD Here's your suggestion! (Don't worry! I'm not done with those two! ;)) **

**Muggleborn Demigod: You listened to that in religion class?! That is so awesome! Thanks!:D**

**PandaRox: YAY! XP**

**CrystalCove456: Thanks! I was afraid no one would like last chapter… Ohmygosh, the Dan and Natalie fight! XDDDD I'm so glad that you liked it!:D In The Black Book of Buried Secrets Amy got the bottle of vinegar from Hope's grave. I think it's a clue. Thanks again!:D**

**TheHelper3440: I like that part too!:D YEAH, AMIAN! XP Thanks!:D**

**Kaze no Firework: Ohmygosh, if I were able to have a water battle with the Cahills…:D Thanks!:D**

**Nataliya June-Annabeth Cahill: Thank you so much!:D**

**Anna1090: No! It's okay! I found your review pretty funny! XP But I kind of agree with you! Dan being into cooties just makes me want to crack up! XP**

**OHMYGOSH, I GOT 100 REVIEWS! You guys are the best! :D Congratulations to Guest (1****st**** Guest) for writing the 100****th**** review!:D**

**Review!:D**

**~Megan**


End file.
